The Ultimate Team 1&2:WarZones and FinalWars
by william.russell.77995
Summary: Listen up! The Ultimate Team is on a mission and they need your help!. Come join your favorite characters Trayvon,Eilly,Goku,Naruto and many more heroes as they fight off evil, find romantic interests, make sacrifices and An visitor from the future comes with a warning. Obnuvious returns and he's stronger then ever but is he stronger then Trayvon?The only way to know is to read TUT
1. IT ALL BEGINS

_OK IM BACK WITH ANOTHER EXCITING STORY AND IT'S NOT JUST ANY STORY IT'S THE ULTIMATE STORY_

 _MEMBERS:_

 _TRAYVON: WELCOME BACK THIS STORY TAKES PLACE A YEAR LATER_

 _MARCUS:DISCLAIMER:THE CHARACTERS FROM DBZ,NARUTO,AVENGERS,JUSTICE LEAGUE,BAKUGAN,BEYBLADE,POKEMON,SAKURA WARS,POWER PUFF GIRLS Z/ ROWDY RUFF BOYS Z AND DIGIMON BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS._

 _KATE: THAT WILL BE THE LAST TIME U SEE THE DISCLAIMER SO BE SURE TO READ IT._

 _LILLY: ALRIGHT THE STORY STARTS NOW!_

 _THE ULTIMATE TEAM: WAR ZONES._

 _It was a bright and sunny day in Chicago IL, All the citizens were either in their car going to work or picking someone up from work._

 _A few blocks over on 63 Peoria were 3 tall houses inside each house lived 2 groups, each group had two leaders, The leaders were the ones to decide on what to do they told their leaders who were two teenagers, Each house had a letter as a doorbell 'T' was on the first and the third house and the second house had a 'U' which spelled 'TUT'. Music could be heard coming from the backyard a Carmel boy with brown eyes and hair were sitting in a apple tree starring at the sun pass by the clouds when someone called out his name "_ _hey Tray" he recognized the voice it was Skammy "yeah?" "Your girlfriend is looking for you" "who?" "Sakura Taisen" he jumped out the tree and landed next to Skammy "lead the way Skamms" Skammy went through the back door and entered the kitchen. The kitchen was so big it could fit at least 50 people in there at once. Brick was in the corner kissing Blossom "I love you" "I love you too" Trayvon shook his head, the living room was twice as big as the kitchen. A 56 inch flat screen tv, 46 feet couch, pictures hanging on the walls, two plants stood in the corner, and the bed rooms were on the second, third and fourth floors. They walked upstairs to the second floor room 43 "here we are Tray, she's in there" "thanks Skammy" "no problem". Trayvon knocked on the door "enter" he went inside to see a pink bed, dresser and other stuff. "Hey Sakura you wanted me?" Her long blue hair and big brown eyes shined in the light "Yeah, how come you were outside by yourself?" Trayvon shrugged "I like enjoying the sun" Sakura kissed him "come party with me downstairs" "mmm…that's a good idea" they left her room and re-joined the party._

 _Marcus was drawing a picture of mountains with trees. "Ay bro did you ever get yourself a girlfriend yet?" Marcus looked at Sasuke "I don't want just any girl who's going to use me for my reputation" "that was just Clara. There's plenty of other girls out there" Marcus turned the campus vertically "Yeah I know that but what girl would want to go with someone like me?" Sasuke flicked a yellow coloring pencil at Marcus "what is the matter with you Marcus do you have low self-esteem or something? Because last time I checked you had girls lining up to date you and now you're all…um whiney" Marcus stopped coloring "whiney?" "yeah" "okay then Sasuke lets make a deal, If I get a girl who's going to like me for me-" Sasuke stopped him "or your reputation either way you're not going to be lonely" "yeah whatever. I'll keep her and if I don't-" "you'll owe me One Hundred and Fifty dollars" Marcus agreed "okay fine if I don't keep her I owe you $150 deal?" "deal" they shook on it._

 _Dontrell was following Skammy around the whole house. Skammy came to a stop and turned around "Dontrell can you stop following me" Dontrell flicked a tooth pick at the back of Krillin's head "why?" "because its creeping me out" "you're the one who told me to follow you" Skammy blinked a few times "I did?" "yeah…you said you had my answer" "right and here it is, Dontrell your only 11yrs-old and im 14 if we started going out people might think I'm a pedophile or a rapist, tell me do I look like either of those?" "well no but-" "exactly just wait till your older" "but I don't want to wait-" "just do it until your 15 or 16. Trust me one day you'll understand what I meant when I said no" Dontrell watched as Skammy disappeared in the crowd, He spotted Blossom and Bubbles by the stairs talking with Brick and Boomer, "Hey Boomer come here"._

 _Abby was standing next to Goku as he started having a rap battle against Vegeta "Goku come on let's not waste time with Vegeta" Goku kissed Abby on the cheek "Abby I can take him down trust me" Abby gave a fake smile "okay go ahead" the Dj stopped playing music and started playing a beat. Goku waited for Vegeta to grab the mics. Vegeta passed Goku a microphone "you can have first verse kakarot" "thanks"._

" _Hey Vegeta, I hate to be so cruel, we're of the same blood line, I hate to make you look like a fool but the simple truth is you'll never ever reach my level I made you out a tombstone bitch so go and grab a shovel ha...And your so special that's back on our home world that shit got blown to pieces so welcome to earth. Im in another weight class, I'll wrap you like a burrito I am a golden god! Your just an angry guido" Goten, Gohan, Dan and a few other members cheered for Goku._

" _I am the prince of all sayins don't forget it, ask chi chi she remembers that's before I hit and quit it. Yes I'm the anti-hero and I seek immortality, you can keep your peace and love I live in reality. You are scum a being less than dirt, I'd run the other way with your tail between your skirt…Hmm? And I'm a Guido? Ha-ha want a cookie. I'll blow your ass to jersey heard you have a thing for snookie" Bulma, Roshi,Trunks and the rest of the team cheered for Vegeta._

" _Oh now I get it so were taking off the gloves? I've tried to save the planet, I've tried to show the love but now you've got it coming and you'll never be the best I think it's time that I unleash and put your ass to rest. I defeated Frieza, My son defeated Cell who's got the royal blood again it's getting hard for me to tell. I'll blast Kamehameha and destroy you for the cause, I am the earth's greatest hero suck my dragonballs" Abby started cheering for Goku's second verse "I love you Goku!" Vegeta wasn't about to lose this round._

" _you'll need those dragonballs just to wish yourself a flow, I like the orange jumpsuit you look like a little hoe. Your son defeated Cell? Well Trunks defeated Broly and why does your trainer looks just like a roly poly, I'll drop you then I'll rock you then I'll blast my Galick gun,So bow down to your leader you can call me daddy son. My willpower alone could turn you into grass, your wife sent me a picture text she called it final flash" Marcus heard the rap battle from the kitchen and cheered for Vegeta "oh snap she sent a picture text and called it final flash" (A/N IN THIS Story Goku broke up with Chi Chi, because he caught her having an affair with Roy and no he didn't divorce her, so he's dating Abby)._

" _Your final flash has faded, Cuz im your final fear, I should be awarded I'm the Saiyan of the year. Super Saiyan God, Im the Resurrection f when I end this tiny bum there's no coming back from death!" Vegeta clenched the mic while looking at Goku (did he just say he's a super saiyin god? No impossible I would have known that by now! alright Kakarot here's something for you)._

" _You've pushed a Saiyan to far I have no limits damn it if it means defeating you I'll destroy and entire planet, Super Saiyan God-King, You won't out flow or defeat me, no matter how strong you get you'll always be beneath me..Bitch!"_

 _Goku wasn't surprised Vegeta used that kind of language towards him. (did he just say he's a super saiyin god king? I hope Vegeta knows I was only bluffing about the super saiyin god thing) The duo left from the center of the room as others applaud for them. "Kakarot were you serious about the Super Saiyin God transformation?" Goku laughed nervously "no way Vegeta I was kidding around there's no such thing as a Super Saiyin God" Vegeta sighed then went to go re-group with bulma._

 _Lizzy sat on the back porch thinking about her other two sisters Mon'ae and Tricey how she wished they joined her team but it was to late TUT was full with 450 members. Butter-cup, Runo , Black Widow and Hinata sat with her while starring clueless into the sky. Hinata was the first to ask Lizzy what was bothering her "Lizzy what's the matter?" Lizzy sighed before answering Hinata question "Nothing I just miss my home that's all" Runo was listening while picking small blades of grass with her hands. "you're home sick already? It's been what a year since you been here?" "yes and it's been a year but that's not it" She paused for a second "I just don't know what to do" Black Widow ran her hand through her hair "Lizzy I know how you feel" Lizzy looked at Black Widow "you do?" "Yeah I felt the same way when I first joined the avengers" "so what happened?" "I made friends and vowed to protect the earth from danger with Captain America and Falcon" Hinata noticed a boy walking towards their direction "Guys who's that?" Runo, Black Widow and Hinata looked at the boy "is Trayvon Nimakaze here?" Hinata stepped in front of them "who wants to know?" "his cousin Obnuvious" "Cousin? I didn't know he had other family members besides his mom and dad" "oh yeah there's a lot of us… but can you do me a favor?" "you want us to go get him for you?" "no it's fine but tell him this 'he has 1 week to prepare for war and im coming for the power'" They starred in disbelief at Obnuvious who passed them the letter "some men told me to give it to him anyways bye"._

 _Obnuvious walked out the gate and smiled "destroy" the tree's and gates inside the yard caught on fire._

 _Trayvon heard a Explosion from the back yard "what was that?" Sakura licked her lips "it sounded like a explosion" Trayvon got up and ran to the back yard to see it was burning "what the?" Lizzy grabbed his ankle while coughing "Tray your cousin Obnuvious was here_

 _He said to prepare for war in a week" Lizzy continues to cough "and here" she passed him the note. Trayvon read it "See you soon' wait did you say obnuvious?" Lizzy nodded before casting a water spell to put the flames out "your cousin" Trayvon's heart beated faster "did you see which way he go?" "no we didn't" "we?" he turned to see Hinata covering her nose "Lizzy, Obnuvious isn't my cousin" the color drained from Lizzy's face "then who is he?" "an old rival…"_


	2. PREPARING FOR THE WAR!

Lizzy picked herself up off the ground "an old rival?" "I'll explain later but right now were all meeting in the round room so we can start preparing for this war" Trayvon made a portal appear "can I count on you to be there?" "Aren't I always" Trayvon smiled "sometimes" and after he had passed through the portal closed behind him.

EILLY'S P.O.V

I'm sitting in the round room waiting for the others to come in so we can tell them what we're doing. I sensed two energy levels enter the room "Trayvon it's about time you showed up" I looked up to see Tom and Spike looking perplexed "I'm guessing he's not here yet?" I clicked my boots together "no not yet" "well we have something to show you" "hmm?" they went to The Under World Net then pulled up a video and showed it to me. 'This is Kelly from The Under World Net, it seems a being has waged war on The Ultimate Team, were here live with the managers of The Ultimate Team Tom and Spike… Tom this is Team Ultimate's first war in 75 years tell me do you think they can win this war? "well this is a different generation with no experience in war what so ever this might be an act of you know who" Indeed it might be a trick of him trying to test us and see if we can handle it but what if it's not a trick…can Team Ultimate win this war or not? Spike interrupted Tom "well first things first Kelly, they don't go by Team Ultimate anymore they go by The Ultimate Team, Team Ultimate was 75 years ago when my dad was still around… and I think The Ultimate Team has what it takes to put an end to this threat once and for all plus it will put The Ultimate Team back in the top 5. That's all I got to say" Tom and Spike got up and walked off from the set. "Well you heard it from the managers themselves The Ultimate Team is going to win, this is Kelly signing out.'

I was grinning from ear to ear "wow I didn't know we were being filmed" "you weren't. The Under World Net knows all and sees all. You have to take this seriously Kate, am I clear?" "Sure now shoo" Tom and Spike sink through the ground "weird".

Trayvon, Abby Marcus, Dontrell, Lizzy, Renee, Skammy, Lilly, Jack, Iron Man and Captain America. Took a seat at the round table. Trayvon made a holographic map of Chicago appear " alright as you all know war has been waged upon us and we only have 6 days to prepare for it, the first thing were gonna do is make a tabulation of the things we need and things were short on. Next were going to get our weapon specialists to start making us some weapons for the war. Armor specialists will make us body Armor for this war as well. After step 3 our vehicle specialists will make our rides such as tanks, choppers and stuff and lastly we will train inside the hyperbolic time chamber to help speed up our process. Note this down to the war will be taking place away from any signs of life and citizens. Does every body understand?" "Sir Yes Sir!" replied the others "any questions?" Marcus raised his hand "yes Marcus?" "How come we need body armor if we have powers?" "We may never know what's going to happen, always expect the unexpected, anyone else?" Renee raised her hand "umm why do we need vehicles and guns if we have powers?" "It doesn't matter if we have powers or if some of us are immortals they enemy will poison you or kill you this is just protection. Alright no more questions dismissed"

Everyone cleared out the round room and headed to do tabulation, I followed behind IronMan that's when Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side "where do you think you're going?" I smiled at Jack "to do my tabulation" "oh really that's too bad considering we been together for 3 years and every time I see you your even more beautiful." Our lips locked. At first it started small but then it grew bigger and more Intense. It was probably the most intense kiss I ever experienced. Our kiss broke just when a purple and black hair girl with purple eyes, she had freckles on her face, braces in her mouth, did I mention her hair was only half way done and she had this very foul body odor I didn't want to say anything to this girl and hurt her feelings or give her a reason to hate me so I pretended not to notice it when she walked up.

"hey what's your name?" the girl was holding a tabulation in her hand with a pen "my name's Kenzy Hyuga I'm Hinata Hyuga's big sister. What are your name's?" " My name's Kate Eilly Ferland second in command of T.U.T and this is" Jack looked blue in his face I could tell he was holding his breath "Jeffery Jack Jackson he's my boyfriend. Say hello Jack" Jack didn't respond he just waved while covering his nose. (he's such a drama queen) "anyways have you met Trayvon yet?" "no not yet I was about to when we we're all summoned to the round office" "after this war I'll let you meet him okie?" "ok" "great see you around come on, Jack" after we were far away from Kenzy, Jack started breathing normal "that girl is foul" I started laughing "oh come on Jack grow up it's plenty of time I smelled your B.O" "that's just isn't right" we continued walking around watching others do their tabulations as we prepared for the first war.


	3. WEAPON SPECIALISTS ON THE CASE

I SHOULD HAVE WARNED YOU TUT W.Z CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE, CURSING, SEX AND OTHER STUFF THANKS.

CHAPTER 3: WEAPON SPECIALISTS ON THE CASE!

Marcus was in the artillery room with Dead Pool and Death Stroke, the other weapon specialists seemed to be away doing their tabulation "I tell you Marcus it's like everyone is gone" Marcus was repairing a weapon he found in the desert "that's because the other weapon specialists aren't here D.P" robots came in to give Marcus a hand with whatever he needed. "Hey Marcus how come you're the only one doing something" they all turned around to see Shadow leaning on the wall "I don't know Shadow but since you're here can you give me a hand with this?" "Gladly" Launch walked in holding a machine gun "Launch where you been for the past 3days?" "Aw ya know robbing banks and stuff" Gingka walked in the room smiling "Hey everyone" Shadow, Dead Pool, Death Stroke, Launch and Marcus welcomed Gingka in the room "where's the other four?" Launch took a sip of orange juice "ah you know Gingie out and about" "um Launch its Gingka Hagane not Gingie-"Launch sat her cup down "I know that Gingka, what you think I'm some sort of idiot?!" Launch tapped the tip of her machine gun "oh not Launch I didn't mean anything by it I swear" "good" Paul entered the room with Marucho, Butch, Maria and Sasuke. "hey everyone" "hey guys" Marcus continued working on the strange weapon he found "guys we've got work to do-" Marcus stopped talking when Izzy walked through the door.

Her brown hair was medium length, her eyes were silver, she was a red bone and her personality said it all.  
Marcus was so caught up in his fantasy that he didn't hear Sasuke call his name "huh?" Sasuke fixed his normal blue shirt "I was trying to get your attention but you were staring at Izzy all dreamy and stuff- no wait don't tell me she's the one Marcus?" Marcus's eyes danced to every corner of the room but they didn't land on Sasuke "no way" Sasuke studied his face expression (his eyes keep landing on something for a minute then turn away to the corner) Sasuke turned around to see Izzy walking towards them (perfect!) Izzy was holding a modifier "can you guys show me how to work this thing?" Sasuke nodded "Marcus would love to help you out Izzy. He's the best in the room, isn't that right Marcus" Marcus was shaking uncontrollably "Y-Yeah I-I can help you out" Izzy giggled at Marcus "okay then..show me what to do" Marcus was staring at her pink soft lips, how he wanted to taste them so bad.

"all y-you got to do is press the green button here to turn it on…next you push the yellow button to start midwifing stuff" Izzy scooted closer to Marcus who was biting his lip "can you show me?" Izzy was standing right next to Marcus, she swore she could smell his cologne. "I-um I H-Have to go pee um Sasuke help her out will ya thanks" Sasuke watched as Marcus ran out the room like a speeding bullet towards the bathroom. (so your going to the kitchen huh) Izzy waited for Sasuke to give her some help "Oh do you want me to help you?" Izzy sighed " no thanks" and went to her side of the room.

Marcus was in the kitchen his heart was beating like a speeding bullet, he thought his heart might jump out of his chest and run away "oh man that was close. I got to be more careful"Marcus made a sandwich and went back to the artillery.

After going to his desk he continued to work on the weapon, Izzy was across the room she decided to try and ask for his help again "Marcus" Marcus looked up to see Izzy "y-yeah?" "can you help me out again" she pulled out her helmet piece "I can't fix this" Marcus stood up "sure why not" Marcus grabbed the Helmet and it's mask. He tried to connect it like Tetris but that didn't work, Izzy was watching him work her eyes were became more of bedroom eyes. Marcus saw her eyes lower "I'm sorry it's taking me so long to fix this thing Izzy" "don't worry about it" Izzy was standing even closer to Marcus "I got it!" Marcus turned his head around to see Izzy invading his private space not that he didn't mind "u-um Izzy" Izzy leaned closer to Marcus who was trying to find a way out of the situation.

Shadow and Sasuke was watching them "oh look he's gonna do it" "No he's not Shadow. He needs some help out there" Sasuke got an Idea "hey Shadow, do you still have K.T.G video?" "Hell yeah I use it whenever I'm about to get some ass" Sasuke dimmed the lights "hit it" Shadow started playing K.T.G by Ashley. 'there you see her standing across the way, you don't got a lot to say but there's something about her and you don't know why but your dying to try you wanna kiss the girl'

Marcus and Izzy hears the music playing. (oh thanks a lot Sasuke and I bet Shadow's in on this too) Izzy pulled Marcus closer "what's wrong?" "nothing" Izzy and Marcus lips met. 'yes, you want her look at her you know you do. its possible wants you too there's one way to ask her. It don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)' Marcus slipped his tongue inside Izzy's mouth (is this real?) Izzy couldn't take it anymore she let a moan escape her mouth (she's totally into this) Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sasuke and Shadow high fived each other "Sasuke our boy is back on the players bus. Wouldn't you agree?" Sasuke was grinning "I don't think so Shadow, Marcus isn't coming back on the players bus because he's already found the one" Shadow agreed "so who can we get to replace his spot?" "only time will tell Shadow". Someone stopped the music, they all turned to Eilly who was holding the phone in her hand. She watched Izzy and Marcus make out "ahem" Marcus and Izzy stopped kissing "oh shit it's my cousin" Marcus looked at Izzy "wait your cousin?" "Yeah. Kate's not exactly what I'd call family but I love her" "which means?" "she torments all my ex's for hurting me and questions my boyfriends" "boyfriends?" "I dated 5 other guys before you but don't worry I didn't do anything with them like sex" "before me?" "your my new boyfriend Marcus, I don't just kiss anyone" Marcus was puzzled "oh I see" Eilly walked towards them "everyone get back to work" Sasuke tapped her shoulder " hey Kate were done already" "really when?" Eilly turned around to see the room was filled with weapons.

"Good job. Now onto the next one" Marcus was still holding Izzy "Izzy, Marcus. What do you two think your doing?" Izzy licked her lips "kissing" "why?" "im her boyfriend" "really?" "yeah" "oh well than have fun bye" Eilly tossed Shadow his phone back and left the room.

Marcus looked at Sasuke who had his hand open for a catch "oh here ya go" Marcus pulled his players card and tossed it to Sasuke who burned it. "Alright guys lets go to the next one" Death Stroke and Dead Pool were the first one's on break "Marucho, Gingie, Sasuke, Shadow, Marcus, Izzy, Paul, Maria and Butch were done lets go" Marcus and Izzy walked out the room holding hands.


	4. ARMOR SPECIALISTS DOING THEIR PART

CHAPTER 4: ARMOR SPECIALISTS DOING THEIR PART!

LIZZY'S P.O.V

I was leaning on a brown desk messing with an unknown fabric, I looked to my right to see Hinata working really hard on a blue shirt "Hey Hinata what is that?" Hinata removed the goggles from her face and pointed to the blue shirt "what this?" "Yeah" "it's a tactical vest I had to go get the minerals and stuff for it" "tactical? Don't we have enough money to buy our armor?" "Well we did about a month ago that's when we went bankrupt" "how did we go bankrupt, as much money as this team had I'm sure Tray and Eilly could have got newer equipment that's about a few days old" Hinata spilled some blue grease or something on it-the more I looked at it the more I saw it wasn't blue grease it was green echo plasma. I sat up lazily Hinata grabbed a tube to suck it up, she moved her hair behind her ear "you want to see something cool Liz" I nodded "yeah of course" Hinata searched through the desk doors for a blow torch, after finally achieving her goal she burned the blue vest (poor vest it never stood a chance) we waited a few seconds before Butter Cup pushed them out the way and sprayed the fire out with a fire extinguisher "that was close are you guys alright?" Hinata and I wiped the white foamy stuff off the tactical vest and to my surprise the tactical vest remained un-harmed "wow Hinata I'm impressed"

Butter Cup bunked the two of us on our heads "What were you guys thinking setting the work space on fire!" Black Widow was giggling as she walked next to Butter Cup who was putting the fire extinguisher back "oh hey Black Widow why are you giggling?" Black Widow wouldn't stop giggling "okay either you tell me or we can settle this in the backyard" Butter Cup made her hammer appear in her hand but all Black Widow do was giggle. My big sister Skammy poured some Ice cold water on Black Widow, Black Widow stood there her mouth open in shock and relief "t-thanks Skammy" Hinata, Butter Cup, Bulma and Myself looked at Skammy "I bet you're all wondering what's going on right? Black Widow made a mistake by drinking strawberry laughing gas" Butter Cup cut Skammy off in mid-sentence "how can you drink laughing gas and since when was it a flavor?" "I developed it a few days ago I made it into a liquid and decided to give it a flavor" Hinata was next to ask "doesn't it expire?" "What-no of course not" Skammy saw Hinata's tactical vest sitting on the table "is that all we got to work with?" Hinata patted the vest "un fortunately this is the only vest we can make- well only type that is" "is it bulletproof?" "More like flame proof and a little bit of bullet proof" "wait your telling me we can only take a few bullets before were hit?" "Well yeah"

Skammy slumped down behind the desk "how can scientists like us even work with this…Ooo I hope tom and spike get us new equipment" I gasped in a puzzling tone "where's Tray?" Butter Cup looked lost "who's Tray?" Hinata butted in "she means Trayvon and he went out to mount isthmus to train with the god of darkness Illya, I think he's trying to control the darkness within him for the war" I stopped her "wait the darkness inside of him is the ten tailed beast right? If he fails the ten tails will-"Black Widow stopped me "that's why he's training so that won't get out of control like in bakugan valley" Runo and Julie just came in the room. Runo made sure they weren't followed "Lizzy what are you doing?" "Who me?" "No the guy behind you" "what guy?" Like a goof ball I turned around to see the white wall.

"I'm working on the vests we still have 100 more to make" "that sucks all were doing is training for the next four days" A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with a yellow dress while holding a brown teddy bear standing there. I recognized the girl as Iris Taisen, Sakura Taisen's little sister. "Iris what's up?" I approached her at a medium pace making sure not to seem like I was that worried about her. "Kate told me to make sure you guys are doing your work?" "We're almost done just 25 left but never mind that aren't you 12 or something" "I'm 13" "have you ever thought of getting a boyfriend?" Iris slightly blushed and ran out the room leaving all of us in funny tears. Bulma noticed we finished our preparations "okay girls let's get out of here we're already done" I checked behind us to see all 450 fire bulletproof vests ready to go (wait I don't remember doing all of these…maybe Skammy and Bulma finished mine's as well) Butter Cup and Black Widow we're leaving the armor room.

Hinata and Bulma we're cleaning up so I decided to help them, Hinata had on her badge jacket with some blue pants, I also noticed she wore her headband around her neck and her hair wasn't really long It was more like two long strings of hair or bangs going down on to her shoulders on both sides. Hinata caught admiring her look and smiled "Hey Lizzy what are you looking at?" I messed around with my blonde hair "well I wanted to ask you something serious Hinata" She stopped cleaning and says "what is it?" I took a deep breath "If this war doesn't turn out the way we plan it-" Hinata interrupted me "But it will I've known you guys for a year yeah so what if me and Tray don't talk that's because he's busy and not just him, Kate's busy too. Do you want to know what they're doing?" I just nodded my head didn't speak just nodded "they're making sure we're safe we can all relax every now and then but these two we'll I should say them four" (them…four…) "Lilly and Jack is the other two One day it can be a nice day then evil just comes out of nowhere that's why-" someone was in the corner of the room walking towards us "that's why we push you guys so hard" the person was right next to us, It was Lilly moving her honey brown hair out her face. I didn't speak just listened "oh did you guys see my boyfriend?" that's when I spoke "do you mean Trayvon?" Lilly pretended to throw up "ew no not in a million years I'm talking about Josh?" "Oh Josh um err I think he's in the front yard with Jack" "thanks" Lilly, Hinata, Bulma and Myself walked out the room to prepare for our next task.


	5. vehicle specialist are here

CHAPTER 5: NO NEED TO FEAR THE VEHICLE SPECIALISTS ARE HERE!

DONTRELL'S P.O.V

Krillin passed me a ranch so I could loosen the pipes underneath the tank that's right a Tank as in a rolling, shooting, destroying, 1000ton armored vehicle on top of me. The moment I loosened the pipes oil came spraying right at me I thanked god that Skammy gave me a mechanic mask so if the oil did spray into my face the mask would absorb it.

I waited for the oil to come to a stop when it finally stopped in a swift motion I started tightening the pipes after fixing the pipes I grabbed a jack then slide it underneath the tank with the push of a button the tank was being lifted 6ft off the ground I took a look at the wheels on the tank it seemed dented, ripped and tangled. I sighed "this is going to be a long day" Krillin tossed me a towel "hey Dontrell wipe yourself off" I removed the black mechanic's mask "you know Krillin this would be a lot faster if you help us" Krillin looked at the tank then towards Shikamaru "I am helping you guys" Shikamaru just came from the bathroom "guys we don't have time to talk let's get this over with" I wondered what's the rush for "Shikamaru I know you're a chunin and all but that only applies to your village and I want to know what's the rush?" "The others are needing us to finish today's repairs for the war in only 3days. I'm sure you guys heard by now that Lizzy's group finished they're part in only 12 hours" Krillin looked past Shikamaru to see Choji, knuckles, hawk eye, misty and Black Panther continue their work.

"Dontrell I think Shikamaru's right we better get back to work and once we finish working today tomorrow we all should go train together and get stronger" I was excited I get to train with Krillin and Shikamaru how exciting was this "you're on" I grabbed a drill to undo the bolts that was holding the belt in place, after removing them the belt fell to the floor I went to get another belt but sadly we didn't have many I didn't have any other choice than to repair the broken belt and put it back on the Tank's left side.

I made sure to stretch it from beginning to the end I grabbed the drill to re tighten the bolts on the tank and moved on to the other side. It was real simple in the repair shop I worked on the tanks while Shikamaru worked on planes while Choji worked on motorcycles, Knuckles worked on scooter cycles or whatever you call the other motorcycle. Black Panther worked on cars, Hawk eye worked on improving their speed and misty worked on the brakes and emergency brakes.

I checked the belt "okay I see this one is in better shape than the other side" I moved on to the bolts they looked crooked and rusty so I replaced them with the spare bolts we had in the other room when I came back the tank was still there oh how I wished we were done with this stupid work already, I sucked it up and got back to work moving faster than I usually did (maybe I should slow down so I won't burn out or anything…nah I'm good) I finished the first tank then the second next was the third a few minutes later I finished number 25. Krillin and the others probably knew I was going to burn out after all this work and maintaining my speed at a slow-speedy pace but not really slow more like medium fast.

Krillin walked up to me "Yo Dontrell slow down bro are you trying to have a burn out?" I was moving so fast I was practically a blur "can't do that Krillin I got to finish these by today or I'll be here tomorrow while you guys go train" Krillin was drinking something while talking "so that's what this is about huh?" "a little bit but I think Captain America needed me for something" "oh kay well take your time alright" "don't worry bout me I'm on number 76" Krillin walked back to his post, I didn't want to tell him I was feeling a little hungry I'd probably run to the kitchen make a snack and be back here in a flash. I kept up the onslaught on these tanks (I'm not going to stop until I hit the number) I was on number 88 and my energy wasn't even depleted to the half way point yet or so I thought the moment I started on number 89 everything went black I think I fell someone caught me I think it was Shikamaru he tried calling out to me but I lost consciousness after that.

~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~

I woke up in the hospital bed I was in pain my head hurt a lot and I couldn't move Sakura Haruno and Wonder Women walked in with a cupboard and nurse outfits Sakura was the first to speak "Dontrell what do you remember?" "Well…I was working and um…I uh" "you blacked out" I looked at Wonder Women "blacked out? Wait you mean I burned out then how am I still here?" Sakura looked through the clipboard "um no you didn't burn out but you were really close to it when you suddenly collapsed and started glowing a green color" She stopped looking through the files "you're in bad shape as well so you'll have 3weeks of bed rest" I was in pain but I wasn't about to sit around and do nothing while the others were at war risking their lives (I'm such an Idiot how can I forget ugh I disgust myself 'don't say that you're a good guy Dontrell' who is that Skammy? 'uh no I'm an old friend of yours remember Alabama' yeah 'you can figure this one out on your own but for right now you do have a bean in your pocket right?' a senzu bean uh yeah-wait hold on) I reached in my pocket for the senzu bean making sure Sakura didn't see it "try not to move Dontrell until 3days from now"

I ignored Sakura and plopped the senzu bean into my mouth and ate it. After a few seconds I was fully recovered I took off the hospital clothes and got dressed I also remembered Sakura and Wonder Women was still there "im off to work see ya" Sakura stopped me "you're not even recovered yet" "yeah I am sorry guys I got to go" I re-grouped with Krillin and Shikamaru I noticed work was over and they were waiting for me so we can go train together.


	6. THE HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER

CHAPTER 6: THE HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER!

LILLY AND ABBY'S P.O.V

LILLY'S P.O.V

I stood there in the middle of the training room waiting for Abby to show up "where is she?" I don't know how Abby could have been lost when I clearly said meet me at the hyperbolic time chamber in five minutes "it's been 12 fucking minutes where is she?" I became Abby's partner to help manage group number 4 and so far we've been doing a good job at it we work side by side and we see eye to eye. The only time I might say we don't see eye to eye is when she's talking about her love, her boyfriend and in her words future husband Son Goku or Goku Son either way the guy makes me sick barging in our girl times just to say 'hey Abby' 'how are you my little peach plum' just what in the fuck is a peach plum anyways? Oh it gets worse a lot worse trust me its then they're 50th day kiss and there. I made two bunny ears with both of my hands. Bonding times. More like I'm glad to see you now let's go fuck each other's brains out and split up for a while then we regroup and go again.

I waited a little longer for Abby to show up before I call her phone and give her a piece of my mind, I checked my phone to see what time it was '3:45pm' I pulled my phone out when Josh came running downstairs "Josh" he wasn't sure should he come in or just wait until she was done training. I mentioned for him to come over "hey sexy" I loved it when Josh complemented me I don't know why it just feels so right and it kind of turns me on. I smiled "um hi, so uh where you looking for me?" "of course I was" "did you need something Josh?" he licked his lips (I think I know what he wants) "yeah" "well what is it?" "how about I just show you" he pulled me in for a quick kiss "Josh stop it I've got to train with Abby" "is she here right now?" "well no but-" he cut me off with another kiss "come on Lilly don't tell me you don't want to take advantage of this situation while im here" (he just don't know how right he is) I broke free of his grip I must admit for a human he's strong but that's just physically I mean im strong physically to way stronger than him I always hide my power back so he doesn't realize im a demon.

All Josh knows is that I'm a bad ass chick with a nice ass rack. Josh had a confused look on his face "come on sweet heart let's take advantage of this loneliness and our needs" "hmm…okay Josh here's the plan we're going to have a little sparring match if you win I'll-" I was cut off by Josh assaulting my lips I couldn't take it a moan escaped my lips Josh started removing my shirt and undoing my bra everything was happening so fast soon I realized I was un buttoning Josh's pants (this is so right) I was pulling his boxers down to his ankles, then I saw it…I saw Josh's cock hanging right there pointing right at me, then I realized how big it was and that's when I realized this was also my first time I felt nervous and a little scared.

Josh must have noticed my un easiness because he slowly removed my pants and underwear (Am I really going to go through with this?) "hey you okay?" I must have been spacing out if he asked me that question "Yeah" "if you don't want to do this I won't force you" "I do" i might have been a virgin but I did know about sex and how to please a men. I put his cock or dick in my mouth and sucked on it (oh my god it tastes so good) it must have been at least 8 inches I quickly adjusted to his size and deep throated his dick into my mouth, Josh pulled out of my mouth and kissed me (wait I just sucked his dick and he's kissing me…im so confused) Josh positioned himself at my entrance "this might hurt" (yeah I know that) "before you do this promise me one thing" "anything" "promise me you'll always be by my side and will always love and cherish me and will never ever ever cheat on me" he paused for a minute I could tell he was still thinking about this "I'll do all of those things" and with that he slammed right into my pussy I let out a loud scream "AAAAGGHH!" he kissed me with so much passion until the pain went away he started thrusting I moaned loudly. I didn't care who heard me this was the best thing I've ever experienced that's when a voice came into my mind (what do you see me as?) I moaned with each thrust not wanting to miss this moment (so you're saying you'll sleep with me?) I couldn't make out the voice was because the sex was making me see stars.

ABBY'S P.O.V

I was on my way downstairs in the hyperbolic time chamber when I heard Lilly moaning I figured she was probably masturbating or something but I quickly closed that thought when she told me she'd never touch herself. Being nosey as always I wanted to see why was she moaning when I got to the last step I sensed another force down there with her it was a lower level warrior probably a human and judging that males are stronger than women meant it was josh (level 9 Josh Soya) Not only did I know he was down there I wondered did Lilly know I was there since she can sense other's presence like me I got a little afraid she might catch me. I wasn't as fast as Dontrell but I could still move without being seen.

I dashed a few feet away from them and I saw it clear as day Lilly was on her back with her legs spread wide open and Josh was holding her waist thrusting in her while kissing her every 5 minutes (is this some sort of training for her? No I know Lilly better than that she's having sex for the first time 'right you are' who said that?) realizing how special this moment was supposed to be for Lilly since it was her first time made me realize I better high tail it out of there.

As soon as I got up ready to go I heard Lilly let out a loud scream it was so loud it probably could be heard from upstairs "no way did she just?" I turned my head to see that Josh wasn't done but I can tell he was getting close to Cumming in her and impregnating her (this isn't good) without hesistation I ran through a hand seal that was for sealing off our eggs from being pregnant in other words no pregnant jutsu. With my speed and energy I ran so fast you could hear my footsteps so I used that to get airborn in other words I jumped with un believable speed I tagged her stomach and swiftly turned in midair and dashed back to the steps.

I just landed when I heard Lilly cum for the second time and Josh released his load inside of her. I bogeyed upstairs and closed the door. I let out a breath of relief but that didn't last long when Goku stood behind me "so do you think that's going to change them?" I literally jumped away from Goku "Goku don't do that" "do what?" "scare me like that" Goku laughed "alright im sorry Abby but what were you doing in there that made you come out in a hurry?" (shit I can't tell him about Lilly and Josh) "oh just training but then I got hungry so I came uo here for a snack" I was talking so fast I didn't hear how ridiculous I sounded "hold on there's food downstairs" "yeah well I wasn't into any of that so" "but it has your favorites" "oh boy look at the time im going to bed after all that um" "training" "training yeah so bye hun" I turned around and started walking away when he called me "I know what you were doing Abbs" (Busted!) I smiled at him "what are you talking about?" "you stopped Josh from getting Lilly pregnant" "you knew?" "Abbs baby I was there just when you dashed towards Lilly I left. You shouldn't have done that, it was their choice to do that not yours" "but Goku it could interfere with her job, she would have to take time off just to have that baby and her career would have been gone" "I know Abby now come on lets go train on our own" "what kind of training?" Goku smiled seductively "our kind" "ooo I like that" Me and Goku went to my room.


	7. RELAXING BEFORE THE WAR

CHAPTER 7: RELAXING BEFORE THE WAR

Eilly walked around the back yard three times looking for Tray "where is he?" she did find Lilly walking with Abby, Abby was listening to whatever Lilly was saying so she went over there to see for herself "Hey girls what are you talking about?" Lilly hugged Eilly before answering her "oh nothing special-" Abby stopped her "Lilly lost her virginity to Josh" Eilly was stunned "wait she did what" Lilly started walking towards the house she knew they'd follow her eventually Once going inside her room and locking the door Eilly asked the same question "wait she did what?" "I had sex with Josh" "you did" Lilly could see the excitement in Eilly's face "I need details what made you have sex with him?" "well I like Josh a lot maybe even love him so I came to a conclusion if I was to be with him forever until the end of time why not let it be him and we were in the h.b.t.c" "hyperbolic time chamber I'm guessing that was part of your secret training?" "You can say that" "I just got one more question for you Lilly…Do you love him?" Lilly laughed "of course I do Josh is just so fine" "I'd figure you say that". Abby was eating a bag of chips from Lilly's night stand "Hey Lilly where's Josh now?" "Umm I don't know".

Jack was talking with Meteor Man and Captain Marvel about who will win in a arm wrestle "Meteor Man do you really think you'd win?" Meteor Man chuckled "I strongly know I can win Captain Marvel" Jack backed up "well lets settle this…see ya" Jack kept walking around until he found Boomer and Bubbles kissing by the back door "guys cut that out" Bubbles adjusted her shirt and kissed Boomer again.

Marcus, Sasuke, Shadow, Winter Soldier, Dead Pool, Butch and Death Stroke were playing Mortal Kombat 7 "I see you picked scorpion, Sasuke" "sure did he's my favorite character" "too bad because subzero will kick his ass anytime anywhere" "we'll see about that" Dead Pool and Shadow went to the gun range in town to work on their shooting range, Winter Soldier and Death Stroke went to go train with each other. Sasuke knocked Marcus into a wall and did scorpion's signature move "Get Over Here" subzero was stunned his health was low "finish him" Sasuke wasn't paying attention when he launched the get over here at a ice clone. Scorpion was froze which left him wide open for sub zero's fatality "ice beam" "fatality sub-zero wins".

Ranee and Ino found Dontrell eating some spaghetti "hey Dontrell where's Abby and Lizzy?" "Um Abby's in Lilly's room and Lizzy is in the hyperbolic time chamber with Skammy, Hinata and Butter Cup. They're having a team match" "how long ago was this?" "An hour ago…they should be done now" "thanks".

Lizzy, Skammy, Hinata and Butter Cup was coming from the showers after a hot battle "I'm impressed you guys" Butter Cup had a band aid on her forehead "I guess I got a little cocky during training huh?" Lizzy's left hand was wrapped in a bandage "yeah oh and B.C" "yeah?" "Sorry about punching you in the forehead" "no problem, I should apologize for nearly breaking your hand with my hammer" "yeah I guess we should slow it down a bit".

Gingka was sitting down on the sofa watching everyone mix and mingle "now this is what I'm talking about, everyone just chilling this is the life…right Pegasus" he pulled out his Beyblade and smiled "of course you agree with me" Dan came up to Gingka "Hey Gingka why are you by yourself?" "because it's how I relax after a long day of work in this case a week of work" "I feel you me and Drago usually hit the arcade or spend our relaxing time to go train" "Drago? He's your bakugan right?" "He's more than a bakugan, to me he's my best friend" "I wouldn't agree more".

Eilly was grinning ear to ear when Lilly finished her entire story "wow I must admit Lilly it seems you had fun am I right?" "Yeah" Abby checked her phone to see she had 1 missed call, she checked the number to see it was Trayvon, Abby texted him 'where are you?' Eilly was calling her name "Abby" "yeah?" "who are you texting Goku?" "No it was Tray" "what did he want?" a text came through her phone 'I'm at isthmus 'when will you be back?' 'In time for the war' 'ok'.

Trayvon stood there staring at Illya "Trayvon this might take a lot longer since you have the higher enchantment inside of you and now you want to control the darkness may I ask why?" "Jyubi tried to control me before I just want to make sure that won't happen again" "hmm who is this Jyubi? Is that the ten tails?" "yeah" "okay I can train you to maintain control but the ten tails is very powerful" (tell me something I don't know) "shut up" Illya blinked "Im sorry am I boring you if so you can leave" "No not you Illya I was talking to-" "the ten tails, yeah I know I can hear her" Trayvon was surprised anyone besides him heard Jyubi's voice "you can?" "of course" (she thinks she's so smart lets get her a cookie) "i would like chocolate" (she really can hear me "told you") "okay enough stalling. Get ready for the worst training of your life" "I got a feeling im gonna regret this...Alright im ready" "the 1st step is just like the higher enchantment but more difficult" "that's why im here" Illya chuckled "you're a strange guy Trayvon" "um Illya can I ask you a favor?" "ask away" "instead of calling me Trayvon can you just call me Tray" "sure" "thanks".


	8. THE WAR BEGINS

CHAPTER 8: THE FIRST WAR BEGINS!

Eilly and the rest of The Ultimate Team were in tanks, airplanes, motorcycles and their other vehicles. The entire team had located Obnuvious and were on their way there, Eilly felt nervous about this war with Obnuvious surely he couldn't have been serious enough to launch a full scale war then again she knew who ever was an enemy always kept their promises.

Abby was sitting next to their latest member of the ultimate team "hey there" the girl looked like she was 13 years old "hi" "what's your name?" the girl was holding her assault rifle "it's Cleo Smith" "well Cleo it's nice to meet you, my name's Abby Rivers" Abby noticed Cleo had blue hair and green eyes, she seemed to be 5'6' and her breast size were a size C'36'. Cleo noticed Abby checking her out and blushed "um Abby are you gay?" "No I have a boyfriend but no homo your cute" Cleo blushed and says "thanks". The airplane came to a stop in the air, Eilly stood at the door "okay listen up we've just reached ground 0 let's go down here and take Obnuvious down but don't make any moves until I give the word do you understand?" everyone speaks at once "YES!" "good now my job is to get each and every last one of you back safely I don't want to go to your house and tell your families you died in a war" no one spoke "lets do this" the door opened up. You could hear the wind blowing "for those who can fly are in no danger in this free fall but those who have no powers need to grab a parachute and land safely with the others" Eilly was about to jump when she stopped " oh and may I remind you we're 1500ft in the air" she jumped off the plane.

All the soldiers were coming out of planes and helicopters while the rest of the team waited for them in a big circle. Eilly landed in front of the team and looked around "where's Trayvon?" everyone looked around clueless "Does anyone see Trayvon?" again they didn't see him, Jack walked up beside her "he's not coming" "he'll come Jack we just got to buy him some time" "I don't think we can do that" "we have to and besides we don't need him, I can single handle Obnuvious" Josh was kissing Lilly good luck "Are you ready?" "more than ever Josh now lets head up to the front". Dontrell spotted a figure sitting on a tree "Is that him?" Eilly looked towards Dontrell's direction "stay on your guard!" they all aimed at Obnuvious.

Eilly watched as Obnuvious landed on the ground "I see you brought more fire power than needed for one person" Eilly rolled her eyes "you really want me to believe you came alone?" "You're right I did put together an army of past warriors" "past warriors" "they're more experienced in battle, oh silly me where are my manners Kate it's nice to see you again" "it's never a good thing when someone says that" "oh come on lighten up, where's your boyfriend Jeffrey and and your sister Jodelle" "don't worry they're here as well" Jack,Lilly and Josh were standing by Eilly's side. Obnuvious starred at Josh and Lilly "who's that?" "that's Josh Lilly's boyfriend" "boyfriend? I always believed her and Trayvon were going to be a item" "it wouldn't work out and besides he has a girlfriend-" "Sakura Taisen" "yeah" "where is Trayvon now" Eilly didn't reply "is he coming?" "why waste time with Trayvon when me and you could have a fight right here and now" "because we both know I want the power of the forever rivals"

"he's running late" "that's bad" Obnuvious mentioned for his army to rise. A army of past warriors popped out the ground holding weapons. Guns, lasers and tanks and planes "let's kill them all!" Eilly told the team to go all out "this is it! This where you fight for your lives, the future of the earth and most importantly civilization. Now CHARGE!".

The two team's clashed at each other with brute force, the ultimate team soldiers and Past Warriors battled against one another making sure neither of them got the upper hand in this all-out war. Eilly shot a past warrior in the head while running through the crowd. Since Jack was an expert in shooting the enemies couldn't get nowhere near him whenever he could he would cover the other members "damn it, I didn't expect for Obnuvious to have so many troops" Lilly was fully transformed in her demon form slashing others out of her way while helping the other members.

"damn it why are these things here!" Lilly stopped for a second to check her surroundings before taking off again. The two teams weren't showing any signs of letting up, Obnuvious was standing in the same spot when the war started "oh look at them all go, this will be a fight for me to remember- no not just me but the entire world will witness your downfall hahaha!" Obnuvious watched as Eilly tossed her gun to the side and pulled out two pistols "she's just shooting her way to the top huh?"

Past Warriors were trying to surround Eilly "we've got her Obnuvious" Obnuvious sighed "you idiots you don't have her. Can't you see she's got all eight of you right where she wants you" Past Warriors looked at Eilly "if I were you guys I would get away from me right now" "who do you think you are girl?" "lets teach her a lesson" "y" eah" Eilly chanted a spell "Momochi shaku wiven" a gold circle traced around the Past Warriors feet, She smiled "bye bye bad guys" it exploded.

Goku ran out of bullets and started fighting with his fists "now this is more like it, right Vegeta" Vegeta smiled "alright Kakarott if we survive this war-which we will lets have a rematch in our rap battle" "sure thing" Goku and Vegeta turned super saiyin 1 and continued to fight.

Naruto had 3 tails sprouted while Sasuke was transformed in his curse mark mode "damn it I won't lose to Sasuke…I'll kill all these bastards" "…." Captain America tossed his shield towards thor who through it back to him "lets do it thor" "alright" Captain America was on his guard while Thor charged his hammer with thunder. Past Warriors were moving in on them "Thor do it!" "All mighty shock!" Thor brought his hammer down on Captain America's shield hard as he could creating a blast that went up to 3cm, killing any Past Warriors in the way.

Obnuvious stood there watching the Past Warriors get back up "and so a dead army cannot die" Eilly Attacked Obnuvious "your mine" He blocked it "wow…your strong" Obnuvious broke they're clash and put some distance between them "im not here to fight you Eilly, Im here for the power" "a power you'll never get to have" "is that so? I prefer to wait" "not going to happen" Obnuvious put up a shield to block Eilly's onslaught of deadly bows.

AT ISTHMUS

Trayvon opened his eyes in a cold sweat "what the hell is going out there?" he got off the ground "Jyubi what the hell is happening?" Jyubi projected herself right next to him "it appears the war has already started" "without me?" "im afraid so" "where's Illya?" "right behind you" they both turned around to see Illya "what seems to be the problem?" "the war has started without me. Please can I go?" Illya smiled "sure go ahead" Trayvon was about to take off into the sky when Illya sent a blast towards him (get down kid!) Trayvon ducked "whoa! Illya what the hell" "if you go now you'll surely die. Obnuvious is powerful" "I know that" "I don't think you do. Because if you did then you'll know he's way stronger than you unless you finish this training" "but the team needs me" "if you don't prepare there won't be a team for you to save, it'll be the extinction of the ultimate team"

Jyubi sighed "looks like our hands are tied, Tray they have to defend their selves but don't worry Goku and the others are powerful enough to hold the line especially Eilly she's trying to break Obnuvious shield with arrows and end him" Trayvon looked at Jyubi then to Illya "alright I'll finish the training" "that's the spirit". Trayvon's eyes turned purple for a second and returned Brown.


	9. Some Are Lost

CHAPTER 9: SOME ARE LOST…

Lilly turned her head towards Lizzy who was using her powers to fight with "it seems like she can handle herself but she's not perfect she doesn't realize if she keeps using her power in this war will drain her causing her to collapse making herself an easy target" Lilly zoomed towards Lizzy's side "slow down or you'll die!" she slashed a Past Warrior from behind Lizzy "Lizzy watch me for a moment" "okay" Lilly gathered her energy and created an explosion that blew the Past Warriors away from them.

Lizzy jumped with glee "that was very impressive Lilly-" Lilly fell to her knees "ouch…I used to much power in that explosion…I can't maintain my demonic form but I can still fight as long as I don't use any more power" Lizzy watched as Lilly kept switching between demon form and her regular form "can you stay in your demonic form for a few more minutes?" "…I'm still training under this form, other than that I've got 15minutes before I revert" "I got your back Lilly" Lilly stood up " did you forget something, im one of the best" "yeah right beneath your sister" "well Im still young" "what are you trying to-" Lilly punched another Past Warrior in front of Lizzy "stay focused!".

Dontrell and Marcus P.O.V

I couldn't tell where did these guys come from, past warriors had me back against a tree "where and the hell is Marcus doesn't he know we need to be back to back in order to execute our combo" Dontrell reached in his pocket for more ammo, an Past Warrior tank launched a missile towards Dontrell noticed the missile coming at full speed "ugh… just what I needed" Dontrell charged a Ki ball with brute force he threw it at the missile causing it to explode in the sky, Dontrell pressed spoked into his com link "this is tut member 006 trying to contact tut member 005 over" it took a while but Marcus responded 'this is tut member 005 aka Marcus, what is it Dontrell im surrounded' "dude I need your help out here" 'I'll try to make my way to you… tut member 005 out' "same here for 006". Dontrell was shooting Past Warriors left and right but each time one fell another one got up in its place "these things are getting on my last nerves" I looked right in front of me to see another wave of undead soldiers coming at me "oh come on this isn't even fair" I ran straight towards the soldiers while charging my new unknown attack, a lot of water was being absorbed from the ground and I sent it flying "go unknown ability thingy" Dontrell pulled his arm back and brought it forth ( these un dead bastards going straight to hell) the blast was powerful enough to take out at least 19 un dead soldiers, I stood there and smiled "serves you right for stepping to me like that". Just as I turned away to walk off more of them was standing right in front of me "damn don't these things ever know when to quit" I felt tired but I wasn't about to give up just yet "I guess one more round with these things wouldn't hurt" I pulled out the last of his ammo and started shooting the warriors "yeah take this bitches!" the un dead warriors bodies were jerking around as bullets hit them "yeah eat lead mutter fuckers!" I knew I didn't have all the time in the world especially when I heard something stuck "what?" I tried to shoot the gun and it wouldn't shoot "damn it's jammed" I put a sticky bomb on the gun and threw it as hard as I could at the warriors 'boom' was the only thing I heard and the next thing I knew I was on the ground looking at the warriors get back up and started making their way towards me "is this it? Is this how I die?" I felt my eyelids starting to close and I waited for my death to come upon me.

MARCUS P.O.V

I was hiding behind a building when I heard an explosion go off not too far from me "what and the hell was that?" I couldn't just rush over there and see what was going on even though I'd love to have done that but these un dead warriors was blocking my path and no matter how many times I defeated them the mire they just got back up begging for more "tsk you guys really are annoying bastards aren't you" I kept shooting them with my guns and I didn't let up the more I shot the more I ran out of bullets, the more I ran out of bullets the more I had to resort to my hand to hand combat and the more I did hand to hand the more I used my powers and the more I used my powers the weaker I got and the more it was better for the un dead warrior's then it was for me. I felt weak but no way in hell was I about to lose to some old guys from the past that died and wanted to extract revenge against the living (that's not even an option right now all I have to do I survive and if I can survive the greater my chances of survival) I started to run away from the un dead warrior's "hey kids don't run from Bozo" said Bozo throwing an axe at me while I ran. "sorry...Bozo I'm not ready to die just yet" I did a backwards flip over the axe and I grabbed the handle as I soared over it "come on you dead bastards" I took my fighting stance with an axe while watching 16 undead warrior's come at me "this will be the day I prove who I am!" I know I was good with melee weapons and an axe was my best weapon yet "art of dancing monks..100 deaths" I moved my hand in a circular motion and rushed towards the group of un dead warrior's cutting them all up and I also cut up there bones and dust "good rinse and that was only 30" I remembered about the explosion from earlier "oh yeah back to it" I ran over to where I heard the sound coming from (I hope everyone's doing better than I am) then I came to a stop when I saw who made that explosion. It was Dontrell he was laying on the ground with his eyes closed "Dontrell..." I guess I spoke to soon because just a few feet away from him stood a green figure similar to Dontrell but also sinister and wouldn't hold anything back "Marcus" said the green figure "are you alright?" when it spoke I heard 3 different voices that sounded angry "I-I'm fine...Dontrell" I also sensed the power level was higher than Dontrell's which led me to believe that it couldn't have been him "I'm not Dontrell, merely the power that's inside him…you can call me Nova" "Nova…alright" "you just stay put Marcus and watch I'll show you how it's done" said Nova making some sort of energy with his hands (that's a lot different from ours 'of course it is now watch as Nova make them all vanish in the blink of an eye)

Mount Isthmus

Trayvon and Jyubi stood side by side in their 10 tailed forms "kid you have to let more anger go if you want to fully control me" said Jyubi holding his sword. Trayvon's eyes were black and his body had a dark aura covering him from head to toe "it's to dangerous to do that…you can escape" said Trayvon "if I wanted to escape you kid I would have done it by now, all this dark power training makes you submit to the darkness you know all I have to do is overload your chakra points and boom im free" said Jyubi making slicing the air "hey kid I like this sword, do you mind if I link with it" "what do you mean?" "if I link with it I'll be able to help you out more" said Jyubi injecting her dark power inside the sword "go ahead-" he stopped when he caught a glimpse of the battle field the un dead warriors had killed 30 of his men and surely more would die if he didn't finish the training. "hey kid I remember last time you rushed out onto a battlefield in a hurry you nearly lost" said Jyubi inspecting the sword "I know and im not doing that again" said Trayvon powering up more.


	10. The Forever Rivals Face-Off!

CHAPTER 10: THE FOREVER RIVALS FACE OFF!

Obnuvious stood there holding his ground against Eilly's onslaught of arrows (damn why is she such a nuisance) Eilly wasn't letting up "Obnuvious I'm going to destroy you before I let my partner get down here and kick your ass!" said Kate firing away "then how bout you tell Trayvon that right now" said Obnuvious jumping back and looking towards the far right and looked up into the sky to see none other than Trayvon Nimakaze and Illya "who is that girl?" said Obnuvious smiling. Trayvon flew towards Kate "Eilly call off your attack and let e handle him" said Trayvon smiling "ugh! You always want to play hero" said Kate putting her weapons away "Obnuvious call off your army this is a 1 on 1" said Kate "I'm afraid I can't do that Kate…you see they're trained to kill" said Obnuvious talking about the members they lost "you already lost 50 members in this war, if they continue you'll lose more" said Obnuvious laughing.

Kate aimed her bow into the air and shot it "scatter" they broke into 500 Minnie arrows attacking the un-dead warrior's each time they regenerated the more they died. Kate turned towards Trayvon smiling "do you think I over did it a little?" said Kate "nah Eilly I think you did good" said Trayvon smiling back then faced Obnuvious with a serious expression "Hey Obnuvious long time no see" said Trayvon saluting him "well the pleasure's all mine, so how come you didn't come find me a year ago?" asked Obnuvious balding up his fists "because something urgent and way more important came up" said Trayvon with a deadly tone, "well no reason for us to stand around here now is it" said Obnuvious landing on the ground "I'm gonna assume you meant floating around but I'll let it slide" said Trayvon landing on the ground with Kate and Illya. Trayvon turned his head towards Kate "Eilly no matter what happens I'm gonna need for you to stay outta this fight…just help the others" "what and why should you fight him?" said Kate smacking him playfully with the bow "Because we're not doing this for fun…he's after the power" said Trayvon lightening up a bit "so have you gotten stronger over the years Obnuvious?" said Trayvon stretching "hmph wouldn't you like to know, I guess I'll tell you by exchanging blows" said Obnuvious waiting "they say when two people who are at equal power or greater than the others can read each other's mind by exchanging blows" said Trayvon smiling "that would make it even more exciting wouldn't you agree Obnuvious" "yeah that sounds like fun but all I care about is the power" said Obnuvious "well too much power and it could kill you, tell me how are we starting this fight" said Trayvon grabbing his sword without being noticed "how about our final forms that we have right now" said Obnuvious "I'd love to see how weak you've gotten" Trayvon chuckles "if you only knew what I did to the last guy who challenged me back in Bakugan Valley" "Bakugan Valley?" asked Obnuvious "yeah you see I ran into the Battle Brawlers there and met my new friend Dan Kuso , he was having a bit of trouble so me and him fused together" said Trayvon never taking his eyes off Obnuvious "oh I think I remember that battle it was in 2010 right?" asked Obnuvious laughing " I didn't realized you still played with toys" Trayvon was confident enough that he can end Obnuvious right here and right now.

"oh they're more than toys, in matter fact I believe they can kick your sorry ass right now" said Trayvon throwing his sword at Obnuvious "tsk" said Obnuvious dodging the sword "is that what you're playing at?" Trayvon smiled "well hey I had to see if you was not just all talk" he made a serious face "but if you like I can't start off in my latest form, so I think I should break you in" "Please your nowhere near as strong as me" "well let's start off In our regular forms what do you say?" said Trayvon "yeah sure, but during the fight I will transform into my other forms" said Obnuvious taking a few feet back "that's not a problem for me" Trayvon looked at Kate "get back I don't want you to get hurt" said Trayvon "me to get hurt…" said Kate punching him in the arm with full force "WHAT ARE YOU TRYNA SAY THAT IM WEAK?!" said Kate readying another punch "AGH!" said Trayvon holding his arm "No it's not that I just can't fight at my best if your right here" "OH SO IM A BURDEN TO YOU! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I CAN STILL KICK YOUR DANTY LITTLE ASS!" said Kate ready to punch him "No I haven't forgotten but please Eilly I just can't fight at my best if your right here" said Trayvon turning towards Illya for help, Illya was giggling at their little show "oh come now Kate, let the boys have their fun, we can watch from afar" said Illya grabbing Kate's hand, Kate sighed "alright" she turned towards Trayvon and went -to go heal his arm his arm "if you lose this fight I'll do a lot more than crush your arm got it" said Kate walking off "yeah I got it and thanks for your help" said Trayvon turning towards Obnuvious "I'm ready whenever you are" said Obnuvious getting into his stance "I was born ready" said Trayvon spotting Jyubi stand 150yards away (with her speed and power at this distance I'm sure she'll get here in only 30seconds) Trayvon took his fighting stance.

The wind blew for a short second the leaf's shook in the wind, one of the leafs fell off the tree and slowly made its way to the ground and when it did there was a sound that sounded like two people were pushing off the ground with the help of the wind. There was a clash amongst rivals their impact created a rush of wind that shook the trees. Trayvon and Obnuvious stood there fist to fist neither breaking a sweat nor losing ground, Trayvon smiled before throwing another punch at Obnuvious who caught his fist "you've gotten sloppy Trayvon" "what-" Trayvon was cut short when he felt Obnuvious knee him in his gut "augh!" Obnuvious pulled his head back and brought it forth "how's that feel Trayvon? Does it hurt" asked Obnuvious throwing him into a tree "come on show me what you've got already or I'll just kill you" said Obnuvious glaring at Trayvon who laughed "this is going to be fun then" said Trayvon vanishing and re appearing behind Obnuvious and sent three blows at his face. Obnuvious was surprised he tried to back away but Trayvon sent him flying with one kick "hmph what was that Obnuvious, I couldn't hear you" said Trayvon watching Obnuvious stand up "alright you've gotten stronger now Trayvon play time is over" said Obnuvious powering up, Trayvon made a blank expression "but I thought you liked play time" said Trayvon powering up to his next form.

Kate and Illya and the rest of T.U.T watched as the fight was dragging on, Sakura. T was having her arm healed "is...that him over there…Hinata" asked Sakura. T "yes but don't worry I'm sure he can handle that guy" responded Hinata. Marcus, Renee, Abby, Lizzy and Nova was watching as the two powered up "why is Trayvon even fighting this battle" said Marcus, Abby shrugged well because Obnuvious killed a few of our men so the quickest way to put an end to this war is to kill Obnuvious" said Abby. Marcus shook his head "that's not what I meant wait is Dontrell ok Nova?" "Dontrell is coming conscious slowly, when he does I'll vanish. Isn't that right aqua" said Nova looking at Marcus "my name's Marcus" "I'm not talking to you" said Nov waiting for aqua to make an appearance.

Trayvon stood there in his angelic form and says "well this form should take you out with no problem" Obnuvious stood there in his red angelic form "damn you mastered this form too" asked Obnuvious "well I wouldn't say mastered but yeah I can totally control it" said Trayvon bringing out his bow and arrow "oh please Trayvon I'm also equipped with that move, but let's just keep this hand to hand combat" said Obnuvious clashing his fist onto Trayvon's bow and arrow causing it to shatter "well I see that options out" said Trayvon jumping back a few feet "this won't be like last time when you got a few lucky shots in" said Trayvon rushing towards Obnuvious "shut up and fight" said Obnuvious blocking the attack, there was another wave of wind being sent through the air, Obnuvious wasn't letting up he vanished and reappeared behind Trayvon delivering 2blows to his back "not even close" said Trayvon vanishing " that felt like taps" Trayvon came from the air at the pace of a bullet and smashed Obnuvious into the ground. "I'm not gonna let you get any shots in" said Trayvon pounding Obnuvious into the ground and then picked him up and delivered one punch to his face causing Obnuvious to be sent flying, Trayvon vanished and re appeared in front of Obnuvious delivered a few more blows to his face and brought him down to the ground with one kick. Trayvon waited for Obnuvious to get up, Obnuvious laughed "I see you're very skilled in this form as well. Fine I would demonstrate my power but seeing you're not letting me catch my breath even for a moment let's take this up another level" said Obnuvious smiling slyly "hey I see your enjoying this too, alright then I'll show you my latest power but please you first" said Trayvon standing on guard "fine then…I'll show you the power I'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK" said Obnuvious transforming into another form of himself, his hair was grey his eyes were purple and his skin was also grey and purple lightning sparked on him every few seconds "now you see how I'll kill you" said Obnuvious throwing a blast at Trayvon "yeah but this just makes it more fun to fight till the death" said Trayvon deflecting the blast back at Obnuvious who ducked "alright but remember this form is still new to me" said Trayvon transforming into his new form. His body was completely covered in a dark aura that surrounded his body like a blanket and another thing about the transformation he had 1 dark tail. Obnuvious just glared until he was finished taking the form of a dark spirit "the power you have is extremely outstanding pal but tell me, why do you wear that chain?" said Obnuvious pointing towards Dark-Trayvon "it's a gift from my mom I had it all my life so why do you care?" said Trayvon "I don't" said Obnuvious throwing a punch at Dark-Trayvon who caught it easily.

Obnuvious pulled his fist back and punched Dark-Trayvon right in the face "yeah hurt doesn't it" said Obnuvious punching him more and more "augh! Augh" said Dark-Trayvon being sent into a wall "hahaha hahaha! How's it feel Trayvon, To have the life beaten out of you?" said Obnuvious waiting for an answer "it feels good" said Dark-Trayvon coming out the wall holding a dark ball in his hand "let's just end this fight Obnuvious" said Trayvon holding the sphere like object in his hands "fine then…one move will determine who's the greatest" Obnuvious charged his attack and rushed towards Dark-Trayvon with no hesitation, (are you sure you got this? "I'm positive Jyubi") he grounded his feet and brought his fist forth to clash with Obnuvious. There was a sudden explosion by the two causing Dark-Trayvon to be sent flying through 4 buildings and Obnuvious just chased him until he stopped falling. Dark-Trayvon opened his eyes in pain after realizing what happened "well…I guess that was a mistake considering my power is almost depleted..." Obnuvious was about to strike him down when a sword came knocking him away from Trayvon, the sword floated above Trayvon and revealed Jyubi in her spirit form smiling "hey now it's not over yet I can lend you more power" said Jyubi "no thanks, I'm gonna finish him alone" said Trayvon grabbing her hand to stop falling "you guys are destroying Chicago little do you know" said Jyubi "I know…we can fix it with the dragon balls" "ok" said Jyubi vanishing.

Trayvon stood up and waited for Obnuvious to make a move but he never got up, Dark-Trayvon was struggling to maintain his dark form but he could only hold it for one more move. He teleported next to Obnuvious to see him in his regular form "it's over Obnuvious" said Dark-Trayvon throwing his sword at a wall "you have to…kill me for the power" said Obnuvious opening his eyes "I'm not gonna kill you, just go home and come fight me another time but for fun" said Dark-Trayvon reverting to his regular form "for fun…?" asked Obnuvious "yeah well I gotta run" said Trayvon walking off "tsk…your so naïve" said Obnuvious running towards him "die!" time seemed to slow down Trayvon looked at his sword to see it already on its way "Jyubi" he whispered "I know I'm coming" said Jyubi pulling the sword back, Trayvon grabbed hold of the sword as well and brought it forth on Obnuvious chest there was the sound of someone biting into an apple time resumes.

Obnuvious looked down at his chest to see the sword "w-what…when did you…" he looked at the wall to see it wasn't right there which meant he was dying "AHHHH!" said Obnuvious falling to the ground in pain "h-hey there…this was fun huh…" said Obnuvious, Trayvon pulled his sword out "yeah it was" said Trayvon watching Obnuvious bleed to death "what…will happen…when I'm gone…" asked Obnuvious "hmmm you know nothing's gonna happen I think as long as I'm here to protect my city from villains like you it might be peaceful" said Trayvon holding his right arm (but that clash did fuck me up) the blood just kept coming from Obnuvious "n-nothing…I like…the sound of that….." Obnuvious stopped talking and breathing signaling he was dead. Trayvon watched as the un-dead warriors started vanishing back into the ground and the rest of the team cheered for his victory. Kate, Lilly and Jack rushed over there towards him "wow you were amazing well I knew you'd win but still" said Lilly smiling, Jack shook his head "bro that was awesome I never doubted you for a second" said Jack, Kate just laughed "well your definitely stronger but you're not as good as me" said Kate watching Sakura.T make her way to him " Trayvon are you okay?" asked Sakura.T "I-I'm fine… just a little beat up though" said Trayvon wiping the blood from his mouth, she placed a kiss on his cheek "well I'm glad you're okay" said Sakura.T the rest of the team who was probably injured were taken to the underworld to be healed and the ones who were dead were buried in a cemetery on 124th and Halsted. As soon as they got home the dragon was summoned and Chicago was repaired.


	11. new friends and places

CHAPTER 11: NEW FRIENDS AND NEW PLACES!

JACK'S P.O.V

It was mid later after noon when the sun was setting, I stood there on the front porch and looked around, every since the last war we lost soldiers, we lost our 3 houses that 2 groups lived in so instead of 3 we have two houses with 3 groups living in each one it may have looked small on the other side of the fence but on the inside it was huge, Tom and Spike had moved us from Chicago because that area was secure they thought it be great for us to 'get up and travel' yeah we traveled but we have to protect this city as well, we were low on man power but not that low, we started going around only to the talented, brave locals telling them T.U.T was looking for recruiters, I don't think anyone would come lends us a hand but then Trayvon decided to take a look around and when he came back h said he found only 4 locals who didn't fear dying and have a brave face and where very confident. I asked him who but he never told me, oh I forgot to tell you guys Trayvon has journal entries in his book the first 20 entries are only colors, we were living in Utah and boy did it suck.

"Hey" said Trayvon walking towards me "why you're by yourself pal?" I shrugged "I don't know maybe it's because I'm thinking" he watched the sunset everyday never missing it and always have vanilla ice cream. "Well stop thinking Jefferrey, how ya been lately?" asked Trayvon grinning from ear to ear "I been good bro what about you?" "I been good" said Trayvon skipping a rock across the side walk, our conversation stopped there when Kate's voice came in on our com-links saying 'come meet the recruits guys, you two are probably the only ones who haven't met them yet' I replied "alright we're on our way" Trayvon was already walking ahead of me, I smiled and mumbled "does this guy ever know when to wait for someone" I ran to catch up to him and we both headed to the new round room which is now called the conference room. When we got there I saw a boy with similar brown hair to mines and the same light skinned complexion and when he turned around our eyes was different and so was our voices and height, it was none other than my little brother who was 14years old Jake Jefferson. "Jake?" I asked excited to see him "hey big brother how are you? Are you 15 now?" asked Jake walking towards me "I'm good and I'm 16 not 15, what are you doing here Jake?" Jake was 5'5' and I was 5'8' "well I heard you guys needed some help so I came over" said Jake swinging his arms back and forth "but you're not trained for combat Like I am" Jake shrugged " I heard you guys train rookies too, that's a good thing to have" said Jake. I turned my attention to the next boy who was hugging Kate, who was my girlfriend not his, I walked up next to them as they broke the hug "hey there" said the boy who wore all white and was light skinned as well his eyes was gray for some reason and his hair had a honeydew color to it "wassup and who are you?" I asked sending death glares at this guy "my name's Henry Ferland, I'm Eilly and Lilly's cousin" said Henry saluting me "oh okay" I said looking to Trayvon who already met Jake and was talking with Henry about his likes and dislikes.

I went to the next person, this one was a girl she had a nice body with medium length black hair and green eyes, she stood around 5'6' she was wearing a pink top that says 'don't stare at me' and black jeans with some purple jordans on her feet, she was holding a book and she seemed into it the book was called 'dawn before darkness' she was light skinned as well and had two deadly Katana's on her waist one on each side, she must have noticed me staring at her waiting for her attention and when she did she closed the book and put her hands to the side I noticed her breast was at least a c-36 cup, the girl faked cough to catch my attention "oh sorry" I said to her "my name is Jefferrey Jackson what's yours?" the girl spoke "my name is Areal Faye, I'm 16, dangerous and I don't really care about compliments that much and I caught you checking me out and staring at my boobs" said Areal looking flustered, she was about to grab her Katana's when this other girl who had purple and blue hair, with green eyes, light skinned, she stood around 5'5' and had a tattoo on her left cheek saying 'love, hope, faith' she carried a bloody knife in her carrier and she didn't seem to care about me at all she only cared about Areal "Areal don't let this guy get to you, he's just an pervert staring at girls like that" said the girl "your right Sky" said Areal walking over to Kate "who are you?" I asked the girl "what don't tell me you're hard at hearing? She said my name but I guess that wasn't a proper introduction, hey my name is Skyla Smith but please I'd like it if you can just call me Sky and I'm 17 years old" said Sky walking past Jack towards the other group, this guy was the last one, he wore a white shirt and some blue jeans he looked to be about 19 I don't know why but he gave me this eerie feeling when I stood next to him "hey what's your name" I asked the guy "my name is Larry Huntsman, my age is of no importance my hobbies and stuff isn't of importance either, I've been here before and now that you know my name does it ring any bells?" said Larry in a deep voice "well Larry Huntsman, your name is just familiar it was brought up in ancient history but it could just be a coincidence" I said walking over to Trayvon who kept glaring at Larry "what's up?" I asked him "to be honest, I dunno yet it's just Larry I'm picking up a dark power from him" said Trayvon going to chat with Kate.

After meeting the recruits, it was 8pm, I decided to go out with my bro Jake, my girlfriend Kate and my best friend Trayvon we wondered around the city of Logan we ran into a temple and river heights after that we decided to head back to base.


	12. MISSIONS

CHAPTER 12: MISSIONS!

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

I watched as the first unit was being dispatched out onto a mission, we was inside a Heli-carrier and it was only 12 of us the other eleven members for this mission was from earth since we lost an entire world in that war, we lost justice league and 5 members from the avengers so this mission was just us while the other teams was doing the other part. "ok guys listen up" I said looking at Areal and Sky "some of you are new but don't worry there's 5 other experienced members on this carrier with us, Skammy Parker, Hinata Hyuga, Goten Son , Spider-Man and Sakura Taisen." As I called out there names they put their hands up to let the newbies know who they were, everyone was wearing an all dark clothing that hid us in the dark and allowed us to be stealthy when we need to. Areal was holding a cup of water swirling around with an invisible string (she can manipulate water "yeah Jyubi I noticed" just saying "whatever") Areal saw me peeping her so she drunk the water, Sky was cleaning her knife "ok our objective is to find and locate the General's son his name is Medio junior, if you find him you're to get him out of there at all costs and meet up at the rendezvous point, were breaking into 4 groups as well which means its 3 men to a squad, you get to choose who you want to be with but be warn after choosing your constructor you guys will carry each mission with them ok?" I said smiling "sir yes sir!" they all said at once.

Goten was the first one to walk up his hair was longer and he still had Goku's look as well "hey I'm Goten Son, if you come with me I'll share some interesting battle tactics with you and help you get stronger" said Goten dusting the armor off. At the first one to move then this Jake walked up next to him "my name is Jake Jefferson and it would be an honor to work alongside you Goten Son" said Jake bowing "alright Jake it's a pleasure to have you" Goten was just grinning for some reason "anyone else?" Acelek walked up to Goten, she had medium black hair and she was Carmel and her eyes were hazel "my name is Acelek I'd love to be with you" said Acelek "cool alright just follow me you two" said Goten walking towards the exit.

Next up was Hinata and Skammy they decided to team up and take only one person with them "If you join us your sure to find it interesting" said Skammy in a bored tone, I didn't think no one was gonna go for that until Zyleath a girl a short Carmel girl with pink hair and eyes said "I'm in" and followed them.

Sakura and Spider-Man decided to take the boldest one of them all "hey you guys know me and what I can do so I don't need an introduction" said Spider-Man looking at Sakura Taisen "you guys know my name so how bout we just say come with us and be prepared" said Sakura putting her sword in its holder, the last of the guys walked up to them "hey my name is Spirit and it's an honor to be on the same team as my hero" said Spirit, he was light skinned as well with blonde hair and orange eyes, he was medium height. Sakura smiled "aww thanks" said Sakura blushing "I was talking about Spider-Man but yeah you too" said Spirit paying close attention to Spider-man "Spirit you still have to be thankful she's here because without her we might die" said Spider-Man half serious half joking "but what can she do she's a girl" said Spirit "girl's may surprise you" said Spider-Man leading the way towards the others/

I was about to introduce myself the right way when I realized they already knew me "hey I like ramen and other stuff but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do this though" I said rubbing the back of my head nervous, Sky laughed a little before coming up next to me "I'll join you but you owe me a favor though" said Sky putting her knife away smiling "look I can't say that" I was about to say why when I decided to mind chat with Sky and Areal (look I know you guys can't reply, how about I give you something in return later) they nodded "okay well lets go" said Areal pushing the red button which opened the doors for us "remember we are to find and locate and only attack if you don't have a choice…let's go!" I said walking out the plane my sword strapped to my back while holding a hand gun that had 50 bullets " I hope I get to kill at least 50 people with one bullet each" I said knowing how many I be using in call of duty black ops.

I looked at the dark skies and the ruined buildings and just 30 yards ahead stood a tall tower that seemed to be empty but you could tell someone lived in it because the fences was wired, I turned my attention to my two comrades Areal who won't explain how she did manipulated the water in her cup and Sky who was paying attention to her knife and was very mysterious at times "why are you looking at us like that?" asked Sky "I'm just making sure you guys are ready" I said turning my attention towards the building "we were ready after we left the ship" said Areal carrying her chainsaw "you got a point" I said skipping a rock towards the building (are you looking for something? "Yeah traps") We waited for a few seconds before running fast as we can towards the building "Areal, Sky when we get inside those gates be on guard" Areal seemed to be eager to fight "Trust me I can handle myself just fine" said Areal picking up speed and ran ahead of us, my vision seemed to have doubled because as soon as Areal got closer to the gates I saw energy signals popping from behind walls while crouching waiting for Areal to run right in "Areal hold on!" I yelled out to her, she kept running "don't worry about me I'm fine" said Areal, I looked at Sky who looked impatient "I'm going on ahead with her" said Sky picking up her pace "fine just be careful, I'll take out the enemy on the other side" I said turning the corner.

SKY'S P.O.V

I watched as the buildings behind me became nothing but ashes, Areal was a few feet ahead of me "Areal slow down!" I yelled out to her "Sky aren't you excited about this? We get to save the General's son and get medals after words" said Areal smiling "We won't get any if we die" I reminded her , I spotted the enemy aiming bow guns at us "Areal!" we both came to a stop and pulled on the hood that was connected to our armor and balled up "Fire!" said the enemy unleashing a lot of arrows at us (how many is there…5..20..no there's 40 of them unleashing 3 arrows each) the arrows bounced of me like a rubber ball then fell to the floor "reload!" said the enemy. Areal and I popped up like spring traps "hey Sky watch this" Areal threw a cup of water into the air "water saw" the water took the shape of her chainsaw and moved with Areal "now let's have us some fun" Areal ran up the stairs to my right and took on that side, "well she's got guts I'll give her that" I turned around and stabbed the enemy soldier with full force "ugh…" was the sound he made after I killed him, I removed my knife and starred at the others "if you think you can kill me, come on down" I said smiling, 19 soldiers came at me at once. I scanned them all really quick (they're not good I hand to hand combat that explains the weapons) the first 3 soldiers attacked me with a swift motion I moved out the way and stabbed them in their necks "ugh" "augh" "no…" the more people I killed the more I enjoyed it "extend" I said to my knife, it extended 4feet outwards which made me deadlier. I rushed through the crowd splitting all their throats and stabbing their hearts after killing my side of the walk way I advanced onward knowing Areal was already done with her side as well.

I ran past the dead bodies, past the corridors and finally into an open room where I saw Areal standing her ground against someone "Areal" I whispered observing her, I couldn't see who the opponent was but I could hear them "this is pointless why try to save him when you can join us, We could use someone like you" said an unknown voice "sorry but I made a pack with my team already the moment I joined" said Areal gripping her chainsaw more" "what's the point in forming packs when no-one's here to lend you a hand" said the voice, Areal spotted me and looked back towards the figure "are you sure about that" said Areal getting cocky, I changed my knife into two dual knives that was 4 feet. I walked next to Areal and looked at the figure who seemed to be the key of the voice, he wore all grey, from head to toe and he wore a mask to conceal his face "well how about we show this freak just who he's dealing with" I said smiling at Areal who nodded "I like the sound of that" said Areal, the figure chuckled "you won't be facing me" I turned around and noticed Medio was hiding nearby (oh god how are we going to fight while protecting him) Areal must have heard my thoughts "We just have to hold on till Trayvon gets here there's no need for either of us to try and play hero" said Areal "you're right, so tell me Areal is Trayvon as strong as he's known for?" I asked her "I don't know let's just see" replied Areal. Both of us ran towards the figure, I crossed over in front of Areal and slashed furiously at the masked figure, the masked figure dodged her attacks, the masked figure looked around for Areal but couldn't find her "hey over here!" yelled Areal bringing her chainsaw upwards towards the figure "…"said the masked figure, the figure was dodging Sky's onslaught causing the figure to go straight towards Areal. " nice try" said the masked figure jumping straight up into the air, Areal and I came to a complete stop, the masked man had summoned at least 50 men "these are your enemies, fight them if you dare" said the masked man disappearing.

We stood back to back "hey Areal are you ready" I asked "of course I'm ready" replied Areal, the room was circular and it was pretty big with one way in and out and that's the way we came in. I felt a few drops of water leak through the roof "it looks like the odds is in our favor Areal" I smiled knowing how this fight would turn out. Areal slung her chainsaw on her back and focused on getting the water through the roof "do you need me to buy you sometime?" I asked "just a few seconds" said Areal closing her eyes and stretched her hands towards the ceiling "how about 30seconds" "that works for me" I ran towards the first group and sliced 3 of them with a single hit, I kept stabbing the one's that got closer to me (I don't want to play hero just buy as much time as possible) they started moving in on me "well I guess this is fun" I twisted in a circle while cutting them, I saw a few of them making their way towards Areal "uh oh" I raced over there and killed them. All that fighting had tired me out, I was sweating really hard, my heart pounded fast in my chest, they made their way towards us "Areal!" I yelled out "done" said Areal pulling her hands down really hard, the entire ceiling came crashing down with water and the rest of the soldiers were being pulled inside a typhoon "let there be blood" said Areal ripping their bodies into shreds, She pushed all the water out the door. After doing that Areal fell to her knees "Areal are you okay?" I said worried, Areal looked at her chest to see a arrow sticking out of it "I was" said Areal falling down bleeding.

I watched as she bled "No Areal come on stay with me" I pulled the arrow out her chest "AAAGH!" screamed Areal after It been removed "just hold on a little longer Areal, Trayvon's on his way" I said with sadness in my voice "I hope he hurry's up" said Areal wincing in pain. More men flooded the room, I looked at Areal who was clearly in no position to fight (there's 25 this time) my hands was covered in Areal's blood. I felt weird, first I was hot and the next I feel distant, I watched as sparks flew through the air, "growls*" more sparks flew from me, then I noticed I was surrounded in a lightning circle, the lightning was a rainbow color and the sadder or angrier I got the more lightning I was making the men still wanted me to give up, I held my knife and l stood up and pointed my knife at them "die" and with that a lightning bolt was sent through the air and zapped them, it was baking them until they turned into dust and then nothing but ashes, The room was letting my lightning bounce off the walls, Areal grabbed my hand "Sky…calm down" said Areal spitting up blood, I realized I was losing myself again so I stopped the lightning and collapsed.

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

I saw a rainbow lightning show and quickly made my way towards it, I saw Sky and Areal laying on the ground but Areal's life force was slipping away "Jyubi this is bad" Jyubi appeared next to me "you got those senzu beans right" asked Jyubi smiling "obviously I do" I ran towards Areal first "Areal eat this, it'll heal you" I said plopping the bean into her mouth, She chewed it before hopping up "wow I feel better" said Areal passing one to Sky who did the same.

"Did you guys find Medio?" I asked "yeah they did" said Medio running towards us, "please get me out of here" I nodded alright guys grab onto me, I'm gonna move at half of my full speed" they did as I instructed and with a little push off the ground I ran, not only did ran but I ran through walls without being hit or breaking them finally I made it to the rendezvous point and stopped. I think they felt a light headed because all three of them was staggering, I laughed at them "guys come on there's the line for the ship now" I said placing it in Medio's hand "whatever you do, don't let go" the rope pulled Medio up really fast then came back down. "Okay Areal your next" I passed her the rope then I got this feeling like something was coming right for us "get down!" I told them, we hit the deck just as a lava ball made impact with a wall, it was a figure wearing a mask "not him again" said Areal in frustration "you guys faced him before?" I asked "yeah back in that room where you found us" said Sky "get on the ship guys I'll take care of this guy easily" I told them "no way Trayvon, this guy is strong" said Areal "yeah when we decided to team up with you I thought we had an understanding" said Sky "look this isn't open for debate, get the fuck outta here" I told them, Areal went up next then Sky.

I looked at the figure "well you're the guy whose causing trouble" the figure didn't respond "you're not much of a talker. Okay prepare yourself" still no reply. I looked towards the ship just as it was going through the portal "you won't leave this place alive kid" said the masked figure "oh and how so?" I replied by gripping my sword "simple because you have to fight 1000men to leave" said the masked figure "yeah how about this" I dropped my sword and pointed my finger at him "final beam ha" time slowed down, the beam was a yellowish color and it was skinny which made it even more faster, it went straight through him and started hitting every last energy point time resumes. The masked figure fell to the ground I grabbed my sword and warped towards the ship after going through warp mode something hit me, I flew straight into the wall of our ship "Ouchy" I said rubbing my head, Goten laughed a little bit before asking " Are you alright Tray?" I nodded "yeah but I think my head lost some knowledge" Sky and Areal asked me what happened to the masked figure "well I told you I killed him quick didn't I" Sakura.T just smiled for some reason then it seemed to have faded "what's wrong Sakura?" I asked her while playing with her raven hair "it's nothing, I'll tell you another time okay" said Sakura.T smiling "o k" I said.

After we made it back to the mess hall the General greeted us and left with his son "I'll send a check for 1 million dollars that should be enough to get you guys better armor and newer weapons" said General Medio taking his leave. I turned to Sky and Areal who had received their beginners luck award and two others that said 'no mercy' killed more than 10men and 'saved a civilian' known as Medio junior. "Well I'm glad you two got those medals" I told them "now tomorrow we get a break, so take it easy okay" I smiled at them "okay" they both said at once "oh and Areal, if you ever need help with your little gift, just go look for Samantha she'll help you" Areal nodded and I walked off.


	13. DAY BREAK DAY

CHAPTER 13: DAY BREAK DAY!

KATE'S P.O.V

It was sunny in the city of Logan Utah, I decided to stay inside for a while and talk with Lilly and some other members of the team, Spider-Women, Launch, Ginka's girlfriend, Julie and Daisy. Spider-Women was shooting webs at my wall "you better clean that up" I told her "okay fine I'll go web up someone else room" said Spider-Women smiling "who's room might that be?" asked Daisy "hmm you know I am going to go train, anyone want to come with?" asked Spider-Women, Ginka's girlfriend, Launch and Julie followed her "yeah now that's what I'm talking about" said Spider-Women leaving the room.

I looked at Lilly and Daisy who shrugged "okay Eilly so when was your first time" asked Daisy "excuse me?" I asked her "when was your first time" she repeated "well it was a while back and it just sort of happened" I said praying in my head they wouldn't ask for more details "wow it seems I might be the only girl here who still has their virginity" said Daisy "hey we don't say virginity, we call them V-cards" said Lilly playing with her necklace "hey did you guys hear about one of the hyuga's retiring till the next war" said Daisy, Lilly and I just shook our heads no "Do you know which one it is?" asked Lilly "yeah its Kenzy Hyuga" said Daisy "wait hold on…Kenzy Hyuga, you mean with the freckles and braces?" I asked her "yup that's the one" said Daisy "she's probably retiring because of her smell" Lilly nodded " I smelled her before and that girl knows nothing about personal hygiene" said Lilly making a stinky face "come on guys she's not that bad, I've actually met her and she seemed nice but Jack being an ass started holding his breath" I said puffing up my checks "come on sis you know she smells" said Lilly playing with my hair "quit it and she doesn't, I actually want to get to know her more" I said moving Lilly's hand "I'll be right back" I started to leave my room "where are you going?" asked Lilly "to go find Tray knowing him he's probably training" I closed my door behind me after I left.

The building was tall so it had 4 flights of stairs and we also had an elevator, I got on the elevator and pushed '0' to get to the training room, the elevator doors opened and I heard chattering like someone was having a conversation, I exited the elevator and entered stealth mode this mode allowed me to move fast as I want without being seen or heard at all. I walked through the white doors and stood not too far from them. It looked like Tray was talking with someone "Sakura hold on" "no all you do is train even on the weekends you train, right after school you train, and sometimes on holidays you train. There's never no time for me unless it's a night and you want to fuck me" "that's not true, I do wanna spend time with you but every time we get a break or whatever we're always attacked. I'm just trying to stay prepared" said Trayvon holding her "don't touch me!" said Sakura.T breaking free of his hold "look I don't know why I even bothered with you or why I even loved you. But I do know this it's over" said Sakura.T walking off "no Sakura come on, every relationship has their up and downs, I'll stop training so much and spend more time with you" "NO!" yelled Sakura.T " I gave you an entire year to change and yet you didn't, yeah sure we hung out and went places all the time but I don't want to get to attached to you…this is 2013" she kept walking "you need to change or your ego will be the last mistake you ever made" Tray laughed half-heartedly "well I guess I have to make sure that doesn't happen" Sakura kept walking she walked right past me and came to a stop at the entrance "we might be on the same team but we are not a couple" and left. Tray just stood there then said "Eilly I know you're there" I turned my stealth mode off "how much did you hear?" asked Tray sliding his sword to Jyubi "well basically the part when you guys broke up" I said adjusting my necklace "I dunno what I did wrong, I just wanna keep everyone safe" said Tray throwing a Ki-ball out into the emptiness of the hyperbolic time chamber.

I knew he was hurting but didn't want to show it "Tray you do know it's okay to cry right? Especially if I'm here, Crying won't make you less of a man…it will make you more of a man" "well man don't cry that's why they act shy" said Tray laughing "I'm serious, you can cry right here in front of me or I can leave so you can cry alone" Tray raised his eyebrow "wow you say the corniest shit Eilly" he laughed "but I'm not going to cry, I'm a men and men don't cry unless they're shy" I ran my fingers through his sandy brown hair "yeah well I guess you better start practicing before you become a men…Boy" He moved my hand out his hair "quit it" said Tray whining "I hate it when people touch my hair" I laughed at him "well I'm going back upstairs and go to bed its 12:35pm which would be 1:35pm in Chicago" I said leaving him to do his training, by the time I made it up to my room an hour passed "damn I knew I should have just taken the elevator" Lilly and Daisy seemed to be asleep too they both was laying on the air bed "well I guess I'm not the only one who isn't adjusted to this time zone yet" I kicked my shoes off and slipped under my blankets and slept.


	14. TRAY'S JOURNAL ENTRIES

CHAPTER 14: TRAY'S JOURNAL ENTRIES!

THE FIRT ENTRIES NUMBER 1-20 ARE COLORS THEY WILL BE MENTIONED LATER IN THE STORY

JOURNAL ENTRY 1-RED

JOURNAL ENTRY 2-BLUE

JOURNAL ENTRY 3-GREEN

JOURNAL ENTRY 4-YELLOW

JOURNAL ENTRY 5-BROWN

JOURNAL ENTRY 6-PURPLE

JOURNAL ENTRY 7-PINK

JOURNAL ENTRY 8-TORQUISE

JOURNAL ENTRY 9-ORANGE

JOURNAL ENTRY 10-BLACK

JOURNAL ENTRY 11-GOLD

JOURNAL ENTRY 12-WHITE

JOURNAL ENTRY 13-DARK BLUE

JOURNAL ENTRY 14-SKY BLUE

JOURNAL ENTRY 15-EMERALD GREEN

JOURNAL ENTRY 16-VIOLET

JOURNAL ENTRY 17-INDIGO

JOURNAL ENTRY 18-HOT PINK

JOURNAL ENTRY 19-MIDNIGHT PURPLE

JOURNAL ENTRY 20-SUNSET ORANGE

JOURNAL ENTRY 21-we just arrived in Utah and so far it's not impressive

JOURNAL ENTRY 22-I managed to find a few recruits for the team but this Larry Huntsmen guy just didn't sit right with me, I don't know it's probably my instincts or just a miss-judge in character.

JOURNAL ENTRY 23-we're on the plan talking about the mission and how well it's going to go. *laughs* this one kid told Sakura he wasn't there for her but for Spider-Man, after Spider-Man told him about the female members and how lucky they were to have her, the little guy quickly changed opinions of her.

JOURNAL ENTRY 24-The mission was a success, Sky and Areal got their medals as they predicted, but what they didn't know was the more medals you get the more missions you can do and the harder it gets. But their happy so I'm happy oh and I learned Areal can control water cool huh? And Sky was being surrounded by lightning not too long ago either

JOURNAL ENTRY 25-we have today off and the first thing I'm going to go do is train, yeah I don't want to but I have no choice here Goten and Trunks have ascended to ssj2 and I refused to let any-one catch up to my level in power so I'm going to train in my dark form.

JOURNAL ENTRY 26-Sakura was mad at me, literally she just came downstairs yelling at me for some reason about my training habits and I spend way too much time in here than I do with her, "I wish you could understand it's for the best…I have to get stronger in order to protect everyone" she decided to break up with me yeah I was sad but I wasn't gonna show it. I cried internally so others couldn't see "internally is crying on the inside" Eilly showed up saying that I could cry in front of her "crying won't make you no less of a man if you cry…it will make you more of a man" I told her men don't cry that's why they act shy XD.

JOURNAL ENTRY 27-my phone didn't have any missed messages so I just laid back down to sleep a little longer.

JOURNAL ENTRY 28- when I got up I cleaned my room up and went to go shower after a while I knew everyone probably knew about the break up, what was the point in hiding in my room "I'm the kind of guy who doesn't act like a leader 24/7, I'm only I leader mode on missions or if there's a crisis other than that I'm just a regular guy who doesn't get annoyed- well I do but I try to stay calm, after that I was heading to my room when I saw Sakura who seemed to be going out to the new club we found out about "boy she moved on fast " I didn't say hey or anything I just went to my room and slept a little while longer, I hoped that sleeping would ease the fuzziness in my stomach (you can't sleep all day Tray, you have training to do) "I'm too tired Jyubi I'll make up for it tomorrow. By doubling my training methods" Jyubi sighed (alright then…goodnight Tray) "mhm…" and with that I found my way back into dream land.


	15. DONTRELL'S TEST

CHAPTER 15: DONTRELL'S TEST!

DONTRELL'S P.O.V

I looked around at the blazing hot sky and tried to shield my face from the sun but it didn't help much so I removed my hand and kept walking along the hot desert of death. You're probably wondering how I got here and why am I here right? Well the title says dontrell's test. I laughed "more like dontrell's last stand" I said kicking the sand around, nova projected himself next to me "dontrell you must not give up, we have to reach the other end of the desert" said nova "yeah I know nova but come on we're in Sahara desert" I know you guys are like wait what sahara desert! Yeah that's where im at and this chapter is being written in Algerian so my words aren't capitalized. I fell down in the desert "ugh nova why are we even here?" nova played with the sand "we're on a mission remember" I sat up in the sand "and what was the mission again?" nova got into a thinking pose and frowned "sadly I do not remember what the mission was dontrell" I couldn't take this anymore, this heat was driving me mad as to where I thought I saw skammy walk right up to me.

"Hey dontrell" said skammy "are you giving up on me?" I rubbed my nose "do I look like I'd give up on you skammy" I said grinning "hmm…I was just checking" said skammy. I started thinking for a minute "hey skammy how did you get to Sahara desert so fast without me sensing you were coming?" she shrugged "maybe the sun is playing tricks on you because I was here the whole time" I stood there and got into my thinking pose where I cross one leg over the other and fold my arms while staring at anyone who was there. I thought about the conversation I had with Trayvon earlier today.

~~~~~~~~3 hours earlier~~~~~~~~

I was in my room reviewing the mission that Trayvon had given me "mission: find the holiam." I sat it down "just what is a holiam?" of course all I needed to know was in the envelope but I decided to go ask Trayvon anyways. I got off my bed and started walking to the third floor where I knew he would probably be. When I got there I knocked on his badge door "hey tray are you in here?" "….." no reply "umm Trayvon?" "….." again no reply, I turned to walk off when I saw sky stop me "if you're looking for zoo-zoo he's in the round room" said sky walking to her room "okay thanks sky" I said walking to the elevator and pushing the 'b' button. In just 5 minutes I got off the elevator and walked through the double doors to see Trayvon standing in the window.

I knocked before entering "yo?" said Trayvon turning around "wassup" I greeted him "dontrell what can I do for you?" asked Trayvon high fiving me "it's about the mission just what is a holiam?" I asked rubbing my hands together "a holiam is a creature that has the power to disguise itself as anyone who's closes to you, also it's been going into town killing innocent people and eating them" I made a disgusted face "and the last known location was the desert?" I asked again "yeah, it only comes when someone is at a weakened state. Which means you can't use your powers until you find it" I sighed "and if I don't do this?" "Then it'll just keep killing innocents, think of this as a test" said Trayvon drinking some water "a test of what?" "A test of your endurance or your powers or anything you want it to be". Trayvon's phone ringed letting him know he had a phone call coming through and of course he picked up "hey dontrell do you need anything else?" asked Trayvon "no im good" I said shaking my head and leaving the round room.

~~~~~~~~Back to the desert~~~~~~~~

I blinked a few times before throwing a knife at skammy "aaaahhhh!" screamed skammy pulling the knife out, nova looked puzzled "why did you attack your comrade?" asked nova "I don't really know if she is my comrade nova" the creature who was disguised as skammy turned into a giant plant eater, that's when the color from my face drained "aw fuck" it brought down its plant hand trying to smash me into the ground. I was too exhausted to take the attack head on so I rolled out the way and quickly popped up "nova scan for a weak spot" nova rolled his dark green eyes "do I look like a computer?" "Maybe, look I don't know what you are so just help me out!" the plant eater throw 2 sand balls at me causing me to get hit by them both. Yeah it hurts but I wasn't dead, I got up slowly and started running like hell away from the plant eater "see you later sucker!" there was a trail of dust following me as I ran but that didn't last long when it popped out the ground in front of me and sent me flying with one hit, I soared through the air before realizing how much energy I had left (10%) I knew the others we're on the ship above me watching the fight go down "nova any luck?" I finally fell in the sand and got up readying for the next attack.

"you must be crazy trying to take that thing head on dontrell" said nova shaking his head "well I can't out run it and I can't out fight it so all I have to do is out last it" "I found a weak spot but you'll have to get closer to make a direct hit" I was about to run towards it when it came out the ground beneath me, I was in its mouth well almost in its mouth, I was holding its mouth open to avoid being eaten "okay this is good enough" said nova "I though of the first thing that came to my mind, I opened my mouth while saying "tyrant launcher haaa" a white blast came out of my mouth and flew inside the holiam's belly causing it to explode.

I fell to the ground after realizing it was finally over, the others swooped down and picked me up and returned to base. I was awarded with medals and some rest. Krillin told me about his song he had made with piccolo "you have to listen to it buddy" said Krillin laying me in my bed while pressing play "okay sure". Krillin left my room and closed the door behind himself. I listened to the song as I drifted off to sleep.

Send them dragonballs my way, let me give you the dende, summon shenron on your face, krillin ain't never been no bitch, bald head still more hair then your chick, if I die I get wished back real quick, send them dragon balls my way, send them dragonballs my way.


	16. ENTER THE QUEEN OF BORINGNESS

CHAPTER 16: ENTER THE QUEEN OF BORINGNESS!

LILLY'S P.O.V

The sky was blue and the clouds were white, I was in town walking around with my head phones on because I was bored and there wasn't much for me to do except find this girl in the file. I pulled out my phone and looked at the picture again, the girl had brown hair and green eyes, she was light skinned and she was 5'6' her name wasn't written which made it worse for me. I started listening to pika girl by hardcore and singed along "I wish that we were on tv, just like in pokemon you'd be a pika-girl, in the poke world yes life would be so fun. You're my pika-girl in the poke world. Oh I won the gym badge but you won my heart-" "pika" I paused my music because someone said pika and I didn't know who it was. I turned around to see the girl from the picture "hey are you Jodelle?" asked the girl "yeah I am, but if you don't mind me asking who are you?" the girl blinked a few times "im Shupria Newton" said Shupria "well nice to meet you Shupria" I said starting to head back to base. Shupria followed me but stopped to look at a store "hey Jodelle hang on" said Shupria going inside the store. I went inside the store with her while listening to pika-girl again "pika-girl in the poke world and now that I've got you we can never part" "chu" said Shupria picking up a Pikachu doll "this would do" said Shupria buying the plush toy and started walking out, I followed her out the door.

I kept listening to the music while Shupria played with the toy "the poke ball in my life is open for you" "pika!" said Shupria hugging the toy "you're my pika-girl in the poke world, just like in pokemon" the music went off so I pulled my headphones out my ears and noticed Shupria looked really young to be the queen (I didn't even know there was a queen of boringness) Shupria locked eyes with me while I kept staring at me "what is it?" asked Shupria stopping at the front lawn "nothing, I just didn't know there was a queen for boringness" I said opening the front door "there really isn't, but I can tell you something that could make you jump" said Shupria going inside "what is it?" I asked following her to the kitchen "im a devil" said Shupria with a straight face (wait what did she just say?)I kept staring at her while backing up a bit I didn't know what to say next but im glad I didn't have to because Trayvon came flying in through the window holding sky and areal. Then he sat them down on the floor. "Oh Lilly you're back" said Trayvon fixing his chain that he always wore. "yeah she seemed to have found me" I said putting my phone in my pocket, Shupria shrugged "no you found me by singing pika-girl" Trayvon looked at me questioningly and mouthing the words "pika-girl?" "It's a song" I told him. "Oh okay" Shupria finally looked over to Sky and Areal and says "Sky you're here too" Shupria hugged her "oh Shupria you're a lot bigger than I remember, how long has it been?" said Sky hugging her back "3years now" said Shupria waving at areal who waved back.

I watched them a little longer when they started mentioning someone named Tkilla (who's Tkilla?) I wondered. I was about to ask when Shupria noticed Trayvon was still there and said "Tkilla there you are" Trayvon raised an eye brow "Tkilla, who's that?" Shupria rolled her eyes "nice try Tkilla Kill but I know it's you, how come you've been gone for a few years now?" asked Shupria. I looked over at Trayvon who looked right back at me with a confused look on his face. "Umm sorry but im not this Tkilla, my name's Trayvon Nimakaze but please just call me Tray" Shupria gasped in surprise "oh sorry I thought you were our friend who were looking for" Trayvon smiled and says "it's Alright, whoever this Tkilla guy is must look handsome if he resembles me" Shupria frowned "you resemble him mister" I laughed a bit before pulling him to the side.

"So how old do you think she is?" I asked him "hmm she looks…12" said Trayvon "well there's another thing to know about her as well" he tilted his head over his right shoulder "and what's that Lilly?" "She's a devil" I said walking off "wait what?" said Trayvon following me. Shupria wanted to go see the backyard and wanted to know where she will be sleeping "We'll have your bed by tonight, okay?" I told her "okay" said Shupria following me to the backyard. Shupria looked at the green grass and the trampoline plus a pool that was there and a fence that stretched all the way around to the front of the house and a little shed that was 3feet away from the pool, also there was a picnic table in the center of the yard.

I looked at Shupria "well what do you think?" Shupria's green eyes seemed to have gleamed in the light "It's nice" said Shupria smiling "umm Shupria if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Shupria saw dead pool not too far from us "im 13" dead pool was talking to wolverine about something that made them both laugh (I wished I had supersonic hearing, I'd be able to hear them from this distance)I went to go take the mission report to Kate who was in the round room with Jack " thanks Lilly" said Kate putting the file in the desk under completed "no problem and next time you need to find someone with valuable information do me a favor and sign me up with you" Kate nodded as I left the room listening to pika-girl once again.


	17. MISSIONS PART II

CHAPTER 17: MISSIONS PART II

LIZZY'S P.O.V

I was in the round room listening to Trayvon's orders "you guys are a team of 12 that includes 3 experienced soldiers and 9 rookies, the rookies will consist of Sky, Areal, Acelek , Zyleath, Shupria, Medio, Lizzy, Racheal and Chloe. The people in charge of a squad will be Skammy Parker, Kate Ferland and Renee, your mission is to get in and secure the president by all costs, we have reason to believe the enemy is going to try and attack the white house plus killing Obama in the process. Do not use your powers unless it is necessary to do so, Kate's team will consist of herself Racheal, Areal and Chloe Skammy's team will be Medio, Sky and Zyleath and finally Renee's team will consist of Lizzy, Shupria and Acelek. The president doesn't know we're coming and he isn't aware of what's going on either so lets make sure we get this done quickly and in a hurry" and with that everyone was put in the loading dock where 3 vehicles waited for us, Kate's team had the van for ground patrol while Renee had the ship she was going to use that as our get away and the hotdog stand was for Skammy's unit to use a disguise and try to fish out the enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~  
We had just arrived outside the white house, Renee and her group hovered over the white house with the invisibility cloak, Skammy's squad wasn't too far from the entrance of the white house selling hotdogs to the locals and now there was us, Shupria, Acelek and myself was sent inside to try and get a inside view. We went through the white doors to see the room was jammed with reporters and body guards, they let us through though.

I went to go sit down in the middle while Acelek was on the far side of the room in the back and Shupria was on the other side of the room I pretended to be interested in his speech he was making "what binds this nation together isn't because the color of our skin but what makes us American, our founding fathers gathered here a 100years ago to make amends and promises with the nation". I was so caught up in the speech that I didn't notice one of the man in the crowd moving towards Obama that's when Kate radioed us 'Guys, there's been a mistake in the assault' I spoke into the comlink "what are you serious?" 'I'm afraid so, get Obama out of there. A missile is coming your way' "Roger that" I stood up and made my way towards Obama it and plus it was so crowded here that we didn't have much luck. I reached under my pants leg and pulled out a gun (I hope this works) I fired one bullet into the air causing everyone to duck down. I ran towards Obama "Mr. President we have a situation" Obama just looked at me "and what's the problem?" asked Barack Obama "we have reason to believe that someone is trying to kill you today" he raised an eye brow while looking at the gun "oh please it isn't me" the guards pulled out there guns and pointed them at me 'guys get out of there now' I heard Shupria ask 'what about Lizzy' Kate radioed back 'Lizzy get out of there with the president' "desperate measures calls for desperate actions 'the missile is only 20feet away' I pointed the gun at Obama's head while backing up the guards started yelling "she's trying to kill the president !" I shot the windows out behind me and tackled Obama out the window "AAAAAHHHHHH!" went Obama as we kept falling "was this part of your plan!?" yelled Obama, I started flying upwards while holding Obama just as I got close to the ship red blast got closer to us and everything went white. Kate saw the missile was actually a fireball so she knocked it into space. When Lizzy regained consciousness they were already at the base congratulating her on saving Obama even though she doesn't remember what happened after seeing nothing but whiteness.

Skammy came into Lizzy's room "hey there" said Skammy taking a seat on the bed next to Lizzy "hey big sister, what's up?" asked Lizzy "oh nothing much just wanting to come and check up on you, so are you feeling alright?" I nodded my head "of course I am" "well good, I heard you fell unconscious and got worried that you was hurt really bad" I laughed at a bit "you worry too much Skammy" "yeah so, if it comes down to my sister then I don't care" "well maybe you should call Tricey and Monae and ask if their okay" "I did that already, they say they want to join the team since theirs openings available" I looked at Skammy "and what did you tell them?" "if you do join it can only be temporarily but they said if we're here risking our lives why can't they" "and what else happened?" I was so nosey "they would be here but not this year, they want to prepare for all of this so it will take them two years to prepare" I started thinking " but we always get sent somewhere else, we won't be in Logan then will we?" Skammy shook her head "nope that's why I said when they do decide to show up they better be quick" I played with my hands "oh and that's not the only one's who's joining the team" said Skammy smiling "I looked at her questioningly " who else is joining?" "well Kenzy says she might be coming back to the team" I grinned " really?" "yup and that's not all, she says she's going to bring some friends of hers with her but they might not get here at the same time as she 't know who Kenzy was talking about but I wanna see them more than anything right now, I bet Hinata and Hanabi will be happy to see their big sister again" "yeah" Skammy patted my leg before walking out the room saying "if you still feel bad head to the time chamber and train some more until your stronger okay?" "yeah" Skammy was right there was no point in me just sitting there waiting for a miracle to happen I had to prepare myself.

then Kv called my phone out of nowhere "hello?" 'yeah Lizzy are you free later on?' "sure I am, why?" 'because I wanna take you out some where, is that okay with you?' I held in the excitement I was feeling after being asked out on my first date "yeah it's totally fine with me kv" 'okay then I'll pick you up later around 7:30pm' "okay bye" 'bye' the line went dead. I was about to head to the training room when I realized I wasn't sad anymore and if I wasn't sad then I didn't need to train but I did want to become stronger and at the same time I wanted to go on the date with kv. My heart was pounding slowly just thinking about kv made my heart skip a beat "I wonder...is this what love feels like?" I sighed "I guess there's only one way to find out and that's go on a date with him" but what I didn't know was someone was outside my room door listening to me talk to myself "it could be love Lizzy or it could be a prank" said the figure walking off. I sat up after hearing my name being called "who's there?" I got out of bed and went to go look out the door to see no one so I closed my door.


	18. ENTER THE QUEEN OF SASSINESS

CHAPTER 18: ENTER THE QUEEN OF SASSINESS!

ABBY'S P.O.V

I was in the local park walking around looking for someone how unlucky for me it was extremely hot in Logan Utah. The park was crowded, the swings all were taken by the little kids and the slides weren't being used properly teens was sitting on the bottom of the slide and the kids who wanted to go down the slide couldn't because the teens wouldn't move, I scanned the crowd of people while looking for this one girl "this would have been helpful if Trayvon would have just gave me the file, who's he to keep it locked up in the round room anyways" I wiped the sweat from my forehead "this is ridiculous" I spotted a water fountain nearby "now that should help" I quickly made my way towards the water fountain, other people was watching me but looked away (what are they looking at?) the more I looked at their clothes I realized theirs was a lot different from mines. They seemed to have the same clothes with different colors. One of the boys walked up to me and asked me "why are you wearing that?" I looked into his green eyes "because these are my clothes" the boy shook his head "you're gonna go to hell for wearing that" I laughed at the boy "hell isn't as bad as they say it is you know" the boy looked at me questioningly "the devil will steal your soul and watch you burn for an eternity" I pretended to be scared "oh no that's horrible" the boy was about to grab my arm when someone says " I really wouldn't touch her if I were you" I thought it was Trayvon (yes finally he can give me the file) I turned to see where the voice came from to see a girl with two blond braids that went down her arms, grey eyes, a white top and blue jean shorts oh and sandals.

The boy just looked at the girl "and why shouldn't I?" asked the boy "because you'll probably regret it if you do" he gave me a quick look before walking off. I bent down to drink some water from the fountain, it was wet and cold, I liked how the water made the heat seem like a joke out here, I gulped down five more drinks of water before getting up and wiping my mouth and facing the girl who was drinking some water from her water bottle.

"Hey there, thanks for the help" I said with a quick smile "no problem" said the girl. "What's your name?" I asked her "my name's Alice Dalton, what's yours?" "I'm Abby, are you the girl I was supposed to come and get?" Alice nodded after drinking the rest of her water "but let's hurry up it's a long way till we get there right" asked Alice "umm yeah" Alice gave a long disappointed sigh "is there any other way to get there?" I shook my head "nope we have to walk all the way there" "well let's go then this sun is burning me and my feet are killing me" said Alice pulling my arm "okay okay" we left the local park and made a right going towards 1200 east Kingston.

Along the way to base we've seen the silent clowns they we're pretending to walk the dog "hey why are they acting like that?" asked Alice watching the silent clowns "those are mines, they entertain people by using their mind or whatever and their walking their dogs" we stopped at the corner because the light was green and cars were zooming past. "I have a dog" said Alice, I looked over at her "you do?" she looked back at me "yeah I do but it's at home though" I spotted a Mc Donald's a mile away from us "so Alice are you hungry?" Alice played with her braids "yeah why?" "Well there's a Mc Donald's not too far from here so if you wanted to we could stop there" (the truth is I was actually hungry and I didn't eat breakfast either.) "Yeah let's go" said Alice, the light was red and the walk signal popped on, we walked across the street and made our way to Mc Donald's.

Once inside Mc Donald's we went up to the counter to place our orders "there really isn't a line here is it" said Alice "Nope" the lady came up to the register "Hi welcome to Mc Donald's can I take your order?" said the worker, I looked at her closely, the worker had red hair and her eyes were green, she was light skinned and her nails was painted red and her name tag said Jas. "umm yes we would like the 2 for 5 special big macs" I said looking over at Alice who shrugged as if saying 'I don't care what you order just get me my food!' "What kind of drinks?" Alice started talking "coke and sprite and medium size cups" Jas typed it in the computer "is that all?" we both nodded "your total is $7.50" I pulled out a $10 dollar bill and passed it to her. Jas pushed some buttons causing the register to open "you're total is $2.50 and you're order will be ready shortly" said Jas passing me my change and the receipt. 10minutes later the food was delivered "thank you have a nice day" said Jas, I asked Alice "isn't she nice?" she nodded. "Hey Jas" Jas looked at me "yes?" "if you ever want something better to do then be here come and see me" Jas didn't know what I meant till I passed her my card it said 'TheUltimateTeam located 1300 e this was given to you by Abby' Jas looked at us and nodded "ill think about it" and we headed to base. Alice saw Shupria,Sky and Areal and started asking why were they here and Sky said looking for tkilla. (just who is tkilla?)


	19. TRAY JOURNAL ENTRIES PART II

CHAPTER 19: TRAY'S JOURNAL ENTRIES PART II

JOURNAL ENTRY 29-I've revealed 13 colors with 13 different people in case you guys didn't catch them I'll name the first 13 people Tray,Kate,Jack,Lilly,Marcus,Renee,Abby,Lizzy,Dontrell,Sky,Areal,Shupria and Alice. These colors are not really important they just represent who the people are and how they act towards others.

JOURNAL ENTRY 30- After spending half the day writing inside my journal I decided to go train with Goten and Trunks, these two were close to becoming super sayin 3. "So you think you can handle to sayins at super sayin 2?" asked Goten "well I'm not really sure about that but hell yeah I can" Trunks smirked "well then you're going to have to train in that dark form to keep up with us my friend" said Trunks powering up, Goten did the same and once again I was covered in the dark power.

JOURNAL ENTRY 31-I waited till Lilly returned with Shupria who was known as the queen of boringness, Eilly came up to me with Jack "so what do you think about Logan so far, it's not bad right?" asked Eilly smiling "eh" I said with a shrug "don't eh me, anyways red eye is looking for you" I looked questioningly at her "who's red eye?" "She means hawk eye" said Jack laughing "yeah hawk eye" "well where is he?" "Umm on the roof" said Jack pointing up "okay I'll go see what he wants".

JOURNAL ENTRY 32- After getting on the roof Hawk Eye was looking beneath us "yo Hawk" he turned around while pointing an arrow at me ready to fire "whoa calm down men I didn't mean to startle you" he put his bow down "you didn't startle me" I walked next to him while chatting "so why'd you get ready to fire" "because I want to know who is this queen of boringness" "well she's pretty much exactly as her title says" I showed him her info card and he read it out loud "alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone. I'm always alone, sad and bored. He passed me the files while having a wtf face. "oh umm" said hawk eye "yeah I know right" I said " I thought it was a joke" that's when I noticed Lilly was back so I bid farewell to Hawk eye and went to go see them.

JOURNAL ENTRY 33- So after giving my speech to them and they parted I figured this would turn out well. Jyubi projected herself next to me "what's wrong you seemed worried?" asked Jyubi messing with her hair "well I kind of am, what if it goes under and they end up…you know" "Tray you must have faith they'll do it" I nodded "yeah you're right."

JOURNAL ENTRY 34-When they got back from the mission Eilly was depositing the check into our bank account so we could have more stuff "so did it work out alright?" I asked Eilly "yeah it did but Lizzy almost got hit by the blast and she fainted I guess" "where is Lizzy now?" "Skammy's in her room talking to her" "oh okay".

JOURNAL ENTRY 35-Abby's been gone for 2 hours looking for Alice paisley Jyubi told me things like this always takes time to do.

JOURNAL ENTRY 36-Abby and Alice just walked in eating Mc. Donald's, it kind of made me hungry but Alice says "Tkilla there you are" I looked puzzled "who?" "Tkilla where we're you?" Jyubi was laughing inside my head (she thinks you're this Tkilla guy) "oh im not Tkilla, im Trayvon but please call me Tray" she nodded and went to go talk to Shupria and the others, I was surprised they all actually knew each other.

JOURNAL ENTRY 37-I woke up bright and early (4am) and went to go train in the dark forma gain, I needed as much time to train as I possibly can.

JOURNAL ENTRY 38- 5 hours later I was exhausted so I fell back on the floor Eilly walked in with a confused looked on her face «so this is where you been» I nodded "Tray you're going to end up sick if you don't take breaks every now and then" I didn't respond "come on I'll help you to the showers" she grabbed my arm and took me to the showers but she didn't go in Jack took me inside and walked back out, he made sure to leave a senzu bean so I could heal my aching muscles. I ate the senzu bean and started taking my shower, while thinking about how much training would I have to do just to get to another level? or was this it for me?.


	20. Meow

CHAPTER 20: MEOW ^.^

RENEE'S P.O.V

It was late in the evening and I didn't have much to do at all, everyone was outside having fun and enjoying themselves while I was waiting for my boyfriend he seemed to be taking forever just to finish getting ready for our date "I wish he would come on" I got a text from death shot saying the concert was starting "great just what I needed" my boyfriend was human but that wasn't even an excuse for taking 30minutes in the bathroom. Just as I was about to open the bathroom door he came out with a huge grin on his face. His light skin seemed to be wet or was it just me? His Mohawk was combed out nicely, he had a black shirt on with a skull on it as well and some blue jeans as if telling me he's ready.

"Well let's go" said derrick grabbing the car keys and heading out to the car, I followed him there and we drove off to the concert "so babe how do I look?" I smiled at him "you look great" I fixed my purple dress and black heels my hair covered one side of my face while I wore skull earrings. "Thanks baby, you look great too" I blushed a little " aww thanks" I leaned in and kissed him then I broke the kiss after we pulled into the parking lot we went to go grab our passes form the lady who was selling them "here's your tickets kids" derrick grabbed them "thanks" I held his hand and walked towards the entrance but before going inside I saw a kitten it's fur was white and its eyes were yellow "meow" went the kitten "derrick look" derrick looked at the kitten "I wonder what's it doing out here by itself, hey little guy" the kitten hissed when he said little guy "derrick I don't think it's a guy, it's a girl. Right baby" the kitten meowed again. I remembered we was here for the concert "well we're heading inside just stay here till we get back okay?" "Meow" derrick and I went in the concert and saw the curtains open as if another song was about to start. Some guy named Shawn was on the guitar, Osana was on drums and another girl named Kokona was on bass guitar and yander-chan aka Sai was the singer while Shawn was also the second singer.

"Okay let us welcome you to yandere's anniversary here's some songs that we know you guys love!" said Sai. The song started with a slow melody and you could hear a piano being played by miku nearby. Then Yandere started singing.

Sai: "Can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit is sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home"

Shawn: Wake me up

Sai: Wake me up inside

Shawn: I can't wake up

Sai: Wake me up inside

Shawn: Save me

Sai: call my name and save me from the dark

Shawn: wake me up

Sai: bid my blood to run

Shawn: I can't wake up

Sai: before I come undone

Shawn: save me

Sai: call my name and save me from the nothing I've become

Sai: now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breath into me and make me real bring me to life.

Shawn: Wake me up

Sai: Wake me up inside

Shawn: I can't wake up

Sai: Wake me up inside

Shawn: Save me

Sai: call my name and save me from the dark

Shawn: wake me up

Sai: bid my blood to run

Shawn: I can't wake up

Sai: before I come undone

Shawn: save me

Sai: call my name and save me from the nothing I've become

Shawn: I've been living a lie there's nothing inside

Sai: frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling you are the life among the dead

Shawn: all of this time I couldn't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

Sai: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything

Shawn: without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more.

Sai hitting high note: bring me to life

Shawn: Wake me up

Sai: Wake me up inside

Shawn: I can't wake up

Sai: Wake me up inside

Shawn: Save me

Sai: call my name and save me from the dark

Shawn: wake me up

Sai: bid my blood to run

Shawn: I can't wake up

Sai: before I come undone

Shawn: save me

Sai: call my name and save me from the nothing I've become

Kokona and Osano: bring me to life.

Sai higher note: bring me to life.

After that her high note the song ended and we stayed there listening to the next song.

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

I heard the music playing so I was running inside when I saw this kitten there "meow ^^" went the kitten "oh hello there, are you hungry?" "meow v.v" I picked the kitten up and started flying back to hq to get it something to eat once inside my room I placed the kitten down "okay let's get you something to eat" "meow meow meow ^^" said the kitten running out of my room and made a right. A few seconds later I heard things being knocked over so I went to go see what was happening, I flicked on the bathroom light to see the bathroom cleaning appliances were spilled over the floor and the shower curtain was knocked down "kitty?" I saw a tail under the shower curtain so I picked it up to see a girl with raven hair and, she had a white sweater on with a black skirt and black socks on her feet. The girl also had cat features such as a tail, her yellow cat like eyes and whiskers. "K-Kitty?" I asked again seeing she slipped on the stuff and gotten wet. "Waaaaaah water" said Kitty looking up at me with her yellow cat eyes "yes?" "y-you're a human?" Kitty sighed and got up "let's get one thing straight my names Aruna not Kitty but you can call me Kitty since I decided to be you're kitten and I'll call you owner" (did she say owner =.=) "my name's Trayvon but just call me Tray" I got her out the bathroom and went to the kitchen to eat "so Kitty have you always been like this, you know a human" Aruna nodded "yeah I have" "where are your parents" Aruna got quiet "I…don't know, but there was a car crash and a fire then this blue light color person saved me" said Aruna shaking her head "it's all blurry, I'll tell you another time okay?" asked Aruna eating a sandwich "yeah sure" she didn't really have a room yet so I told her she can sleep in my room and in my bed just down the other end. I was curious about Aruna and wanted to ask her a lot of questions but maybe another time, she'll answer them for me.


	21. WELCOME BACK KENZY HYUGA

CHAPTER 21: WELCOME BACK KENZY HYUGA!

JACK'S P.O.V

The sun was shining just like it always does, once again I found myself sitting on the Back porch enjoying the weather also we weren't in Logan anymore we was in Oregon just for a bit but who cared, Sky, Areal, Alice, Shupria decided to stay back and run one of the bases we had there for them, they had a unit of 65men power if anything got out of control. Trayvon came right up to me while stretching his arms and saying "Yo Jack, why are you always out here by yourself?" I turned to face him "maybe it's because I like being by myself every now and then" I said with a smirk look on my face, He pushed me playfully "yeah whatever anyways we better get inside to the round room" I looked at him questioningly "and why should we?" "Because we're welcoming back someone" I didn't ask any more questions. I followed him to the round room where he walked up on the stage with Kate who mentioned for me to get up here and go stand by Lilly. After standing next to Lilly she pointed towards Kenzy and reminded me that she was the girl everyone said her hygiene was a problem. "oh fuck" I said under my breath (why is she back?) I tried to look past Kate to get a better look at Kenzy and when I did I shut up. Her hair was longer but it was still purple and black and it went down her shoulders maybe it was at her elbows length, her purple eyes seemed to be the same and her complexion didn't change, she wore a purple skirt with leggings and a purple medium sleeve top, she wore some type of shoes that stretched to her knees, her braces were gone, her teeth was fixed, the freckles were removed and she carried a sweet scent with her.

Kate smiled after seeing Kenzy again after a year time (wait this is 2014 isn't it? Yeah it is) "Welcome and thanks for coming to the round room guys, im sure you all remember Kenzy right?" they all nodded, I also saw her breast size was around a d cup. "yeah I remember her well" but just seeing her now made me feel bad about treating her the way I did back then "she's decided to come back and join us once again for another war that we got word is coming soon." Lizzy shouted out "Kenzy welcome back" then Skammy shouted "it hasn't been the same without you!" Hinata shouted "Welcome back Kenzy" and finally Hanabi spoke "you're making all the boys speechless big sister!" Kenzy laughed and blushed a bit by more comments from the other girls and some of the guys "thanks for having me guys" said Kenzy flashing Trayvon a smile, he wasn't sure to smile or wave because he never met her last time so he smiled back "Okay dismissed" said Kate pointing towards the exits, everyone except for Lizzy, Skammy, Hinata, Hanabi, Lilly, Josh, Kate, Trayvon, Aruna and Me stood there. Nut it didn't last long when Lizzy and the others started talking to Kenzy "okay slow down girls" said Kenzy putting her hands up and smiling "I've missed you guys too but I just had to get away from them all" Aruna was playing with her tail while staring at Trayvon who stared at Kenzy who was starring right back at him "hey you must be Trayvon" said Kenzy walking over to greet him "that I am, and your Kenzy" said Trayvon (wait wait what's going on here?) "Finally I got to meet you in person" said Kenzy smiling more "yeah I could say the same" "so where were you last time I was here?" asked Kenzy "I was out training" "what's the point in having so much power if you can't actually use it well?" asked Kenzy "well that's why I train and now I can control the last form I fought in" "so when are you're none training days?" "Whenever I want to take a break" "are you free tomorrow night?" "of course I am" "then I'd see you then?" "just come knocking and you'll see" she chuckled "okay bye for now" "yeah sure". Kenzy, Lizzy, Skammy, Hinata and Hanabi left.

I walked over to Trayvon smiling "did you just hook up with her?" Trayvon blinked a few times "huh I dunno did i?" "it seems like you two are going on a date" "oh we are" "yeah, so it should be a double date. You and Kenzy with two people of your choice" "umm sure" "you know who I mean right?" "yea I got you" he walked off to go train and Aruna waved bye to us before leaving and she said "Doei" I realized that was dutch for bye. 


	22. find and capture ruby o'leary

CHAPTER 22: Find and Capture Ruby O'Leary!

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

It was midnight in El Paso, Eilly, Jack, Lilly and myself had traveled here in search of a long time comrade of Eilly's. I looked down at the file once again while using the street lights as a lamp 'name: Ruby O'Leary. Last known location: Oregon. Type: unknown' I stuffed the file back inside the package while looking towards Eilly for what our move would be "So Eilly, what now?" the four of us stood on the corner while looking in all directions for this girl. Eilly moved her hair back and says "we're going to have to keep looking for her" Lilly didn't see what was the point in keep searching for her if we haven't got a clue if she's here. Jack was playing some game on his phone, I walked over towards him to see what it was 'there was a tower shooting laser beams at enemy soldiers and automatic turrets shooting down the toughest enemies there were.' I rub the back of my head in boredom as Eilly pulled out some sort of tracker which pointed east and says "okay guys, we're going to have to keep moving if we want to find Ruby" She started walking and like little babies we all followed her while complaining the whole time.

I spotted a coffee shop across the street from us, there also were gift shops but they were closed since it was '12:41am' gas stations were still open and maybe a dinner that wasn't too far from us. Lilly was walking with her hands to her sides letting them bounce with each step she took and says "Eilly I love you and all but this is truly pointless" Jack must have heard what Lilly said and decided to make a comment towards it "you don't love her more than I do" Lilly sent him a death glare that said 'if looks could kill, you'd be dead' "of course I love my sister more than you do Jack" He shook his head "there's no way you could possibly love her more than I do" Lilly smirked and says "oh yeah? How much do you love her?" Jack passed me his phone to hold and stretched his hands as wide as he could and says "this much" Lilly bite her bottom lip softly and says "hmm…well if you love her as long as you're arms then you have another thing coming, my sister isn't stretchable you bimbo" I exchanged looks with Eilly who was laughing at their argument about her. I looked over to Jack who was trying to think of a comeback "oh never mind, I love her as high as my power level at its max" I nearly dropped his phone, Lilly started cracking up and made a tiny space with her fingers "you're about this strong, you're power Is like a babies power to me" He smacked her hand playfully and says "yeah whatever, but who was the one that needed help back then when we fought that guy" All three of us looked at Jack at the same time and said "what guy?" he looked like he wanted to fall backwards like they do in animes "you know the guy with the freaky power that nearly killed Elizabeth" I finally remembered who he was talking about "you mean Mardor" "yeah that guy" we came into the dinner and took a seat at the counter.

Eilly kept looking at the tracker while holding it under the table, Jack was looking at the menu trying to see what was best at this time of night and Lilly was making circles on the counter with her finger And me I was just watching the people. I looked all the way towards the very back of the restaurant where I saw someone just sitting there with their head down (Tray if you're going to go over there proceed with caution. "Yeah I know Jyubi") Eilly finally looked up from the tracker and says "well this is pointless, are you guys ready to go?" Jack and Lilly shook their heads no "we just got here Sis, at least let us eat first" Eilly sighed and says "okay fine but after you eat we're leaving okay?" they agreed. I got up from my seat and started walking towards the person in the back, Eilly must have been watching me because she said "Tray where you going?" I kept walking while saying "just order me something to eat too and don't worry" I was practically standing right in front of the figure who was laying it's head down. I knocked on the table to see it jerk its head up. I could see it better now I realized it wasn't an it or a He but a She. Her hair was long and black with yellow highlights at the end, she was light skinned and her eyes were gold. She was wearing a blue jean jacket with a white shirt underneath. One of her arms had a cast on it, she had a cow boy hat on and some blue jeans as well.

The girl watched me as I watched her for several seconds and decided to say something "what do you want?" I tried to remember why I came over here but sadly I couldn't so I said "umm well let's see" The girl seemed like she was on defense "well whenever you figure it out let me know" She got up to leave the dinner. I watched her as she went out the doors after a 5seconds I walked back over to Eilly and the others "what was that about?" asked Jack noticing what I was doing. I was still thinking (Jyubi who was she?" I don't know but she seems like she had a rough start "so let's try this again but with a little more force) I got up and walked out the door. Once outside I saw her turn the corner into an alley so of course I followed. The alley had garbage cans lined up against the walls and when the wind blew lightly it something felt off (stay on your toes Tray) I nodded silently while walking to the other end of the alley. My eyes scanned the alley franticly for any signs of the girl (I'm not picking up anything) when I reached the other end of the alley I had a feeling that something said jump out the way. I felt my heart pounding really fast and for some reason I was frightened (calm your nerves Tray) I took three deep breathes after the third one I turned around to see something running towards me on four legs really fast, it was furry and it looked like a big dog ("hey what is that thing?" it's a werewolf!) the wolf jumped at me as if it was trying to knock me through the wall and it succeeded in knocking me through the wall.  
I laid there on the ground for a second and then I got up and when I did the wolf jumped at me again but this time I grounded my feet as if I was catching a football (wait for it) the wolf came right into my hands were I grabbed the wolf and slung it across the room (we're in an abandoned mansion fighting" yup.)

When the wolf hit the wall it let out a bark of pain and got back up for more (Hey I know you're fighting right now but what if this wolf is that girl? "There's only one way to find out") There was some distance between me and the wolf, it walked around me in circles while making sure to keep its distance. ("Okay so it's a wolf, I didn't think those things existed!" well in that case you and I shouldn't exist either) The wolf charged at me again but this time even faster, I figured it was gonna jump at me again so I grounded myself again and to my surprise it didn't jump it bit my left leg a shard a sit could as to where i thought I heard my bone crack in half ("OH SHIT!" damn that wolf fucked you up) I gritted my teeth extremely hard and used my other leg to kick the damn thing off. The wolf was sent through the air once again and it hit yet another wall. I looked down at my leg to see the wolf wounded me ("hey Jyubi" I know I know) my bone was broke in half so I fell to the ground to avoid the pain. I closed my eyes as I focused on my leg being healed extremely fast, the bone clicked back into place then it started hardening itself after the hardening my flesh re wrapped itself around my bone. I didn't have to open my eyes to see the wolf was up again because even with my eyes closed I saw everything as black figures with blue out linings of each feature.("stupid wolf" hey I told you to stay on your toes didn't i) the wolf waited for me to make the next move. The blood I lost was being regenerated into my flesh and the wound started healing after that. (hang on Tray, just a few more seconds) the wolf came at me again even faster as if it was moving at top speed (it's done) I opened my eyes just in time to see it jumped at my face I teleported out of the way and got up. I stretched my legs to make sure everything was fixed "there good as new" I said to myself. The wolf looked at me confused as to how did I just move that quick "grrrrrr" went the wolf rushing towards me yet again, without thinking my instincts to kill kicked in and I moved to the side while grabbing the wolf by its tail causing it to yell out in pain then I brought it down with full force "take this!" there was a loud bang on the floor, there was a small crater where the wolf was (is it dead?) The wolf's leg moved "not yet" my eyes must have flashed red because the wolf got even angrier then it got up while trying to charge at me "just stay down" I said to the wolf flicking it to another wall (are you getting serious?) the wolf stood up yet again it charged at me weakly, I saw the wolf limping towards me "you're not gonna charge at me in that condition are you?" the wolf kept coming "you and I both know if you come at me again you'll surely die" and with that being sad it came full force but tripped over its paws and fell on its face. I smirked "stupid wolf, now just lay there" I started walking off when I heard another growl, I turned around to see the wolf was back up "boy your stubborn, alright then come attack me if you wanna die" (boy this wolf just doesn't know when to quit).

It didn't make a move "oh you want me to come to you?" it growled more "fine then" I slowly walked towards the wolf "you know I don't want to do this but if you won't stay down then there's no point in me trying to reason with you" I was practically in front of the wolf's face "any last words" it growled "good answer" (wait Tray, look out!) but it was too late because I felt a wire go around my neck and was being pulled, I fell backwards towards the person pulling on it with all their might (come on Tray get out of there) I felt for anything to pull on and when I did I started squeezing it as hard as I could (that's it keep it up) I felt the grip being loosened on the wire which made me cut it extremely fast and got up gasping for air but that didn't last long because the attacker knocked me into a wall and when I finally stood up the attacker was a girl the same girl I saw in the dinner (it's her) She made her way towards me while trying to pin me against the wall and choke me out but I teleported behind her and flicked her towards the wolf "ah" said the girl hitting the ground. My eyes flashed purple just as I decided what was my next move, I made my sword materialize as I dragged it on the ground while walking towards them (oh now this will be interesting) I stood a few feet away from the girl as I brought my sword up (wait no don't-) again she was too late, I saw how scared the girl looked and how mad the wolf looked as he watched me "well this is it" I brought it down on them. There was the sound of something being hit by metal when I realized what had happened Eilly stood there holding metal pole while holding me off "Tray what are you doing?" she knocked me back causing me to stumble a bit "these two attacked me and now they must die" Eilly looked at the wolf and the girl who seemed badly injured "it seems like they learned their lesson" said Eilly keeping her eyes on me "let's just drop this okay?" she dropped the pole (SNAP OUT OF IT!) I blinked again causing my eyes to revert to their usual brown, I made my sword disappear since I didn't remember summoning it.

Eilly turned her attention towards the wolf who was now a boy and the girl "but I will say thanks in finding her for me" (wait what) Eilly smiled at the girl "hey there Ruby" Ruby frowned "Kate" "it looks like your gonna have to come with us" Ruby shook her head "and why should i?" "Because your friend took quiet a beating over there, I'm sure he's going to die sooner or later in that condition" Ruby looked over at her friend "Amoux what should we do?" Amoux thought on it before saying "I'm sure she's not here to turn you in so let's go with her" Ruby put her hands in front of her so Eilly could cuff her. Amoux did the same "you know I can break out of these" Jack looked at him curiously "is it because you're a wolf?" Amoux corrected him "I'm a Lycan" "what's the difference?" "Werewolves doesn't have no control of themselves but a Lycan does" Lilly looked at Ruby and says "is she a Lycan?" Ruby shook her head and says "I'm a vampire" Jack looked questioningly at Ruby "what is a Lycan and a Vampire doing together, aren't you guys enemies?" Eilly stopped him and says "they can answer all the questions we have back at the base let's go" she made the ship sink down to our level and told them "get inside" they did as they were instructed and took their seats but before Ruby sat down she said " I see your still flying oversized pirate ships" Eilly stretched "well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be driving a ship oh and this is a war ship okay" Ruby rolled her eyes annoyed "yeah yeah yeah". Jack was sitting on one side of Amoux while Lilly sat on the other side of Ruby so that way they couldn't get up and try anything. Amoux looked at me and says "Hey, when I bit you I felt your bone break in half" I nodded "so how are you able to walk?" Ruby looked at me questiongly as well "and how were you able to toss a wolf, are you a vampire?" I didn't know what to say to them "and the way your eyes changed from brown to purple was really nice to see, tell me how did you do that" asked Amoux, Ruby licked her lips "if I'm not mistaken his eyes flashed red as well, also while I fought him he was incredibly strong, how did you do that?" so many questions they had and I didn't want to answer them so I said in a threatening tone " How about you two shut your fucking mouth before I come over there and shut it for you" Amoux smiled and says "oh yeah? Let's see you make us tough guy" I stood up and brought my fist towards Amoux face but again Eilly grabbed my fist just as it was two inches away from Amoux jaw and says "don't let them provoke you, come on and fly us home" I walked off and went to go fly the ship and this one was my favorite because it was the T.W.S aka Tray Way Ship


	23. ANSWERS!

CHAPTER 23: ANSWERS!

KATE'S P.O.V

The 'T.W.S' has just landed in the backyard of our base and after a few short seconds the doors opened up and when it did there stood Marcus, Lizzy, Abby, Renee and Dontrell waiting on both sides by the doors. I mentioned for Ruby and Amoux to get off the ship and they did as she instructed. When Ruby stood outside while still handcuffed she looked at the base and realized it was a house and says "So this is what's become of your headquarters, that would explain why your friend here fights like an amateur" I just shrugged and kept walking them inside towards the very back of the base where we kept an interrogation room. The interrogation room was dark for a reason, it was dark so they couldn't see who was coming in and out, I pulled the two chairs back for them to have a seat and they did. Amoux still looked like he was in a bad condition but he was dealing with it somehow. I pulled out the file that held her information in it and sat it in front of her and says "Okay Ruby, I know you know how the interrogation room works. Let's just cut to the chase and you'll be free to go okay?" Ruby sighed for a second then said "yeah sure" "Back in the year 1016, you've been working for tut is that correct?" Ruby nodded and asked "who was the leader in command back then?" I froze up for a second realizing she meant Larry Huntsmen "It was Guy wasn't it?" I cleared my throat before asking another question "and in 30years after that they say you've been missing, so where we're you?" "I was…at New Jersey, I decided I needed a break after all of that hard work" "and in the year 2011 you disappeared again but this time you stayed hidden, why was that?" Ruby shrugged "I don't have to answer these silly questions" I agreed with her "your right, you don't have to answer them" I stood up and left the room making sure to leave the light on for her to see.

I kept the door open on purpose while chatting with this new recruit that Abby had brought in while we was in Logan "I'm telling you I can't be in there with her" said the girl "but if you say she is then you have too" I said to her, the red head girl nodded "oh by the way my name's" I stopped her "I already know your name and mines is Kate". I watched as the girl with flaming red hair sat down in front of them both. Ruby wasn't making eye contact with the girl and Amoux was just staring at her as if he'd saw a ghost, she cleared her throat and says "Amoux, I see you're wounded up pretty bad huh?" Amoux gave tried to smile but couldn't "So how about I take a look into where the pain is coming from exactly Amoux" again he nodded , the flaming red head girl walked behind Amoux and lifted his shirt up while checking his back for any wounds of some sort. She didn't find a wound but she found a big red spot on his back that was bleeding, she made a sound as if she was choking on something and spit right onto Amoux's back. The Spit starting making the red spot disappear slowly until it was finally gone. Then she leaned him back a bit to check his chest for any other injuries.

I waited till Abby showed up to see this and says "So this is Jas huh?" Abby nodded and says "she's pretty nice if you get to know her".

Jas sat Amoux back up straight and reached in her pocket for a key, Once she found the key she un-cuffed Amoux. Amoux started kissing her the moment he felt his hands were free. Jas was laughing while kissing him but then after a few short minutes she un-cuffed Ruby and once again she took her seat while holding her head and says "Ruby, just what and the hell did you do now?" Ruby was about to respond when Jas stopped her "never mind its better if I don't know and Amoux" Amoux was grinning "oh don't give me that look, just what the hell happened?" Amoux ran his fingers through his hair and says "Dixi vobis, si credetis" I looked away from the window and towards Jack who looked just as confused "what did he say?" Jack shrugged "let's just see how this plays out, its probably their native language" said Jack, I twirled my hair around my fingers "and just what's their native language?" "its Latin". Jas responded "ego te credam tibi" Ruby was rubbing her arm against the table "de latebris consolantur nos, videtur fuisse error theres" "What do you mean?" asked Jas switching back to English. I walked over to the computer that was recording them the whole time and played it back to the point where Amoux started talking "will you believe me if I told you?" then I heard Jas speak "you know I'll believe you" then Amoux talked again "we're hiding form the console, it appears there's been a mistake" and that's when Jas talked in English "what do you mean?". I stopped the device to see Amoux was no longer talking in Latin anymore "let's just say all that work she did back in the past, the people who was killed have connections and they wanted your niece" Amoux pointed to Ruby "decapitated" Jas snarled her nose "oh god, I just can't do this right now" Ruby knew something about her Auntie that we didn't know but I bet if Amoux was a Lycan and Ruby was a vampire then what in the hell was Jas. That's when it hit me she was a Lycan too and judging by her attitude towards Ruby, the scent was strong and was probably making her nauseous. Jas ended up leaving the room while saying "I'm not going back in there" I frowned "Jas you have to go back in there, your our best shot at this right now" "fuck that, I'm not going back in there" I shrugged "well then just sit here and keep your damn mouth shut" Jas growled at me "don't tell me what to do" Tray was just walking up the stairs drinking a peach pop while watching Jas "hey there Ms." Jas turned towards him and growled again "oh fuck it's the Leech" Tray nearly dropped his pop while searching for a leech "where is it? Just don't let it latch itself onto me" Jas rolled her eyes "what is this day some fucking re union" Tray seemed lost "A reunion =.=" I mentioned for him to come sit inside with me while I asked her the other questions "Ruby, where are the files that we asked for?" Ruby thought on it "it's in my pocket" she passed me the files "okay so can I go now?" I shook my head "just stay here until we get word" I turned around toward the window to see Jas was standing right there looking at Amoux or Ruby or both of them (just what are their connections, Amoux is her boyfriend and Ruby is her niece) I walked towards the round room and contacted Tom and Spike who picked up the phone "hello Spike and Tom, yeah it's me and I have the files you asked for. Okay bye" I hung up and sat the files on my desk


	24. karaoke night

CHAPTER 24: KARAOKE NIGHT!

MARCUS P.O.V

It was dark time in Oregon, if you walked around you probably wouldn't see anyone playing at the basketball courts at this time of night '11:43pm'. There was this place that had just opened and Izzy said it was a new club that had just opened up. Knowing me I went to go grab Trayvon, Dontrell and his girlfriend (whoever that was) Goten and Bra and Trunks and Pan. Goten was eating a bag of barbecue potato chips. Trayvon held his hands "Goten, how old are you now?" asked Trayvon, Goten poured him some "I'm 17 and trunks is 18" I looked over to Pan and Bra who says "Pan and I are both 16" the line got shorter and shorter and when we finally got inside Goten went straight to the food court and Bra she followed him and says "Goten baby wait for me" Trunks and Pan went to go find us a table to sit at, Trayvon was on his phone talking to someone and says "well where are you?" I couldn't hear what the other person was saying though "oh you're here, yeah I'm at the front with Marcus, okay" I watched as Dontrell and his girlfriend Chris went towards the stage to see what song they wanted to sing. Izzy seemed to have found the bar in this place and decided to get everyone drinks. Of course I helped her carry them to the back with Trunks and Pan. Goten and Bra came back with two plates of food, the food was stacked on it so high it looked like a mountain. They sat the plates down and says "this is for everyone who's going to be here" that's when Trayvon came over with the purple head girl, she seemed nervous but wasn't trying to let it show.

(We was at a booth by the way) The place was absolutely packed in only 15minutes. Dontrell and Chris came over to us and took a seat while eating. I asked Trunks a question "so what level are you guys at now?" Trunks held up a finger saying 'hold on let me finish chewing first' after he finished the first burger he says "Goten and myself Is close to becoming super sayin 3, well we can go super sayin 2 but it's just not enough. We want to be able to hold that form for like 5minutes max" Goten was chewing while saying "jea de dan zo kick" Dontrell and Trayvon was laughing at Goten, Bra didn't like it though so she hit him in his arm playfully "chew your food first then talk okay" Goten ate his food and repeated himself "I was saying yeah we can do it" everyone was like "ooh that's what he meant" Izzy was eating another burger herself and washed it down with her 'pop' after 15minutes later the two mountains of food became only a plate of food and our drinks was refilled constantly. I looked at the others to see they were drunks as fuck (when did we get drunk?) Izzy seemed to be enjoying herself. "Marcus, let's go dance" I reminded her this was the karaoke club that just opened and the only things here was food, music, drinks and games. Izzy didn't care though she was determined to show off her dancing skills.

Kenzy was playing with Trayvon's hands while he talked with Goten and Trunks "So that's when I told the guy from the bar, sir you got it all wrong your girl was simply on my tip every night" said Goten laughing, Trunks and Trayvon laughed with him, out of no-where Kenzy just started talking "Trayvon, why are your hands so huge? Are you part t-rex?" Goten and Trunks waited for his answer "no I'm just me" Kenzy looked tired and wasted but she didn't want to go just yet, I mind chatted with Trayvon (Get her out of here, she's had enough.) he responded (yeah I know, I was just about to go before you said anything) we ended our connection. Trayvon looked at the watch and said "well we better get going, let's go Kenzy" she got up and started walking towards the exit but along the way she fell on her face and says "Ouch" Goten and Trunks was laughing silently, Trayvon picked her up and headed out the door.  
Izzy pulled me onto the stage and said with a smile "this can be the dancing area" I laughed and started dancing along with her but before I started Dontrell had started 'be yourself' and sung along with it. "be careful who you hang with, you gotta be yourself, those the people who never changed it, you gotta be yourself" I started bopping along to the music with Trunks who turned out to be a good dancer, the people in the club was cheering us on and when the song was ending they applauded for us. Izzy was hugging and kissing me after words, I looked at my watch to see it said '2:42am' I told Goten, Trunks, Dontrell we was heading out and they said "we'll catch up in about 15minutes" Izzy lead the way to go out the club and went to go get the car as well. When she pulled up in my all blue challenger she said "I'm driving" I got in the car and buckled up and nodded just as she took off at 45 mph.


	25. is it love?

CHAPTER 25: IS IT LOVE?

LIZZY'S P.O.V

It was a warm day today in Oregon, the wind blew at just the right time to make this even better. I looked over at Kv who was fixing his pants "hey Kv, maybe you should go and get a haircut" I said. Kv looked at me as if I had lost my mind and says "What if I do cut my hair Lizzy, and I transform into my super sayin mode, how will the enemy know what's different and how powerful I am?" I pretended to think about it "well at least shave that mustache and beard" he agreed with me on that one. The barber shop was across the street from us, we crossed the street and entered the shop. One of the men saw Kv and asked "what will it be sir?" Kv played with his beard and mustache "I want to shave this off" the man laughed "alright just come with me, it'll take us 10 minutes to shave your face" Kv nodded "so what's your name sir?" asked the men "my name's Kerold Vegeta but my friends call me Kv. What's yours?" "My name's Winston" Kv and Winston turned the corner and I couldn't see them anymore. I was waiting and waiting for about 6minutes and a few minutes after that Kv came back looking dashing in his white shirt and red jeans, I couldn't help but smile at him.

I held the barber shop's door open for him to leave out and says "awwwww just look at my hubby" Kv was laughing "okay let's go to the movies then" along the way there, I saw a cherry blossom tree, an Apple tree and a pear tree. Kv decided to grab him one down since he wanted too. The movie we saw was dancing in the moonlight which was more of a chick flick then anything but Kv didn't complain he just wanted me to choose whatever I wanted to choose. There was a book store not too far from us "Kv can we go inside?" Kv smiled and says "sure we can" I scanned the aisle for any book I never read before, that's when I came across this book with the wolf on the cover "hmm" Kv was peering over my shoulder "that's an interesting book" I flipped it over 'about a girl who's sucked into a world' it sounded boring but the wolf made it interesting and when I read the cover I figured why not. We went up to the front to go pay for the book, the lady told us the total "that be $59" I was about to pay for it but Kv already did "okay now enjoy the book kids" as we left out the lady yelled out "leave the dying moonlight behind ok?" we nodded and kept going (wait dying moonlight?) I looked at the book and rolled my eyes "Kv why didn't you tell me I got this one" I pretended to pout "hey you know I love reading you nay book you want so I didn't care" he laughed "well good because now we're going home so you can read this entire book to me" Kv laughed nervously and says "okay sure" and with that being said we took off into the sky and flew back to base and went in my room, but we didn't read the book oh no, we started kissing and moving. Everything was happening so fast and I wasn't so sure if this is what I wanted to do at the moment (wait is he doing this just to do it or is there something more? Well there's only one way to find out) it was also dark before we got home too and the moonlight was peering in through the window just as we started our little 'game'.

The next day I woke up looking at the clock it read '10:39am' I rolled over to the other side of the bed and hugged Kv, he seemed softer than usual. I shrugged it off and squeezed more and when I did that I realized Kv was to soft. My eyes shot open to see I wasn't hugging Kv but a small white lavender pillow. I sat up straight while looking for my phone to call Kv "where is it" after searching my jacket for my phone I called Kv's phone "hello Kv" 'good morning Lizzy, how'd you sleep?' I smiled "I had a nice rest umm where are you?" 'I'm driving back to your location now' I let the blanket fall off of me and let my c cup breast jiggle freely as I moved "okay well don't take to long" ' I wasn't planning to' and I hung up. I realized I was still in my room and it was dirty well not too dirty just my clothes from yesterday all over the floor, I used my telekinesis to pick up the clothes and out then in a dirty basket After that I went to go take a shower. I let the warm water hit my freezing body which warmed me up, I started singing a song in the shower "amazing grace, how sweet the sound" When I finally got out the shower I dressed myself in a white top and blue sweats.

When I turned around I saw Kv sitting down some hash browns and orange juice from Mc.Donalds and smiled "Kv did you get this for me" He nodded and says "you can bet on it" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and says "Kv can we talk about last night" Kv thought on it for a second "yeah" I sat down on my bed with him "so was it just sex last night or was it more?" Kv bite his lip and responded "it was more than just sex...It was something I've wanted to try with you for awhile now" that's when I started remembering we didn't use a condom which gave us another reason to be happy together.


	26. cookies vs marshmallows

CHAPTER 26: COOKIES VS MARSHMELLOWS!

DONTRELL'S P.O.V

The late night seemed perfect for what I had planned. All of my planning was going to be perfect because it all was leading back to earlier when Marcus decided to rage war upon my cookie dough kingdom and since he's done that, He will never be forgiven nor forsaken. My cookies we're drowned in a cup of warm milk while I was at the store getting more cookies, I figured maybe I done it and maybe I've come up with a brilliant plan to win this thing but I guess not. Marshmallows is the world's worst and disgusting thing to have ever been created. And I'm approving this so the next time I see Marcus' marshmallows and crackers I'm drowning them in a cup of strawberry pop. But that was just one of my plans to make his kingdom fall- I'm sorry let me just show you what's going on now.

I walked into the living room to see Marcus and Izzy hugged up on the couch watching a movie where the guy was driving at top speed and a helicopter crew was peering down on him. I looked at the movie case to see it was 'Gone in 60 seconds'. I spotted the exit not too far from where they were and I wanted to get past them without being noticed at all (now what?) I saw Dead Pool saying something while he was on the phone "No you don't let your rival live, you tie him up and put him in the back of your taxi and once you get far away from everyone you pull him OUT INTO THE DIRT AND KILL HIM RIGHT THERE, THEN GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN YOUR TAXI AND RIVE THE FUCK AWAY, did you get all that? Okay good bye". I walked past Dead Pool as quickly as I can but he stopped me while saying "Whoa hang on there, Dontrell why are you in a rush" I started sweating a bit "Well umm I have to go catch umm" I couldn't even make any words right. "you have to go catch Skammy right?" asked Dead Pool, I nodded and says "yeah that's it so bye" I was walking past when Dead Pool started saying something in a low tone that only I could hear him " I know that you're trying to sabotage the marshmallow kingdom. If you do that god help me, I will rip your balls off and cook them and after I cook them I will make you eat them and after you eat them, I'm sure you'll grow a new pair of balls. Then I'll just chop them off for fun, marshmallows rule you got that" I nodded "y-yeah" "good now run along and go play with Skammy" I ran the fuck up out of there as fast as I could before dead pool found out…


	27. gummy bear princess

CHAPTER 27: THE GUMMY BEAR PRINCESS ARRIVES!

LILLY'S P.O.V

I could have sworn Trayvon sent me out on some recon mission to bring back more knowledge about this girl and I was just doing that when something made me slip on ice and fall down. I picked myself up while looking for the rest of the members who was dispatched with me but sadly I couldn't find anyone. I think (how did I get all the way out in the artic?) I wiped the snow from my eyes when I realized it wasn't ice I was standing on it was more like ice cream. I took one step forward and was sent sliding down the entire thing from 20ft of height all the way to 0ft. the ice cream was so cold that my pants looked like it had snow on them when I got up, I looked around to get an even better view.

The sky was pink while the clouds seemed to be their usual white color, the trees were made of candy canes that had sweet lemon heads hanging on them, the road was dirty but to my surprise it wasn't dirt but cookie dust that been packed down to make the road solid. I saw strawberry mountains and little kids running around eating parts of the trees and their dogs were minty green cookies that said 'I bite back'. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if this was all real but I got my answer when I stuffed my face with gummy bear rocks. I smiled as I realized this whole thing wasn't a dream that's when a girl in a pink and white maids dress with pink hair and green eyes, she was also light skinned and held a very big gummy bear and she spoke "I assume you're the girl that's looking for me" her voice was so soft and yet so sweet. I dusted myself off and stood up "yeah of course I am" the girl nodded and says "well im Toxic Angel the seventh. I can't actually stay to chat long because of the emergency that's going on here so how about I get you back to your base with me?" I nodded my head quickly and followed Toxic back to her kingdom "oh im sorry my name is Jodelle by the way" Toxic glanced over to me as we stood in front of a blue portal "nice to meet you Jodelle, so just step through here and you'll be back home" Toxic smiled as we both went through the portal together. Once on the other side Trayvon just stared at Toxic as if he knew her or something. Im not sure why he was staring at her but he probably had a reason.


	28. TRAY'S JOURNAL ENTRIESS PART III

CHAPTER 28: TRAY'S JOURNAL ENTRIES PART III

JOURNAL ENTRY 39- Renee and her boyfriend seemed to have been gone for quite a while. I figured they needed to have some alone time since, one of them is always busy.

JOURNAL ENTRY 40-Okay call me crazy but this cat like girl named Aruna called me her owner! I don't have a problem with it, it's just I'm a dog person, how am I supposed to take care of her.

JOURNAL ENTRY 41-Eilly was walking towards my room while holding a package containing information on who we we're going to go look for exactly, the girl's name was Ruby Obeary or was it Oqueary. I realized it was actually O'Leary.

JOURNAL ENTRY 42- After we found Ruby Oleary, i was flying us back to the base. Jack was just looking out the window while Lilly was texting on her phone, Obviously Amoux wasn't saying much at all and Eilly was chatting with this Ruby girl. "Ruby I just want to let you know that I'm not against you in any way, I'm just doing what's right by giving you a choice here" Ruby wasn't looking at Eilly, directly more like at the corner of her shirt. "And I already told you, I don't want to go back there" "But it's changed like a lot" I called over to them "guys the base is up ahead".

JOURNAL ENTRY 43- after landing the T.W.S I wasn't expecting for them to be waiting for us by the landing dock. Three marvel heroes wasn't too far either Quick silver and his sister Scarlet was on the roof top with Xavier, what were they talking about? I don't even know.

JOURNAL ENTRY 44-I was just coming towards the interrogation room when this girl with flaming red hair called me a leech, Jyubi projected herself next to me and was saying " this must be the recruit Abby brought in" I looked over at Jyubi and she just said "her name is Jas Ryder. That guy in the room must be her husband of some kind" "But Jyub, just why am I a leech?" "You suck blood so that's why". Jas's green eyes were somewhat relaxing and somewhat annoying (why did I run into this annoying bitch for) but instead of saying it I just proceeded next to Eilly.

JOURNAL ENTRY 45- I was in my room writing in my journal like I always do when Kenzy just walked right up in my room saying "Why are you in here by yourself?" I looked up at her while putting my pencil down "because this helps me relax from time to time" "But wouldn't you rather go out and have fun?" "Fun is one way of putting it" "Well this new club just opened up and most of your friends are going and I know I am. How about you come with me?" "Alright fine" Kenzy smiled "It's a date then" "Just one date then after that we're back to being who we normally are" Kenzy put some thought on it then says "Yeah sure because that's what we do".

JOURNAL ENTRY 46- I was just getting Kenzy to her room, she was laughing and kissing up on me and somewhat I liked it. But I'm not sure what she had planned, I guess I just had to find out for myself. We both we're undressing then a few minutes after that I found myself fucking her against the bed, and im not even sure how or when we decided to do that but we did, (wait are we using protection?) I wasn't so sure but I figured we we're.

JOURNAL ENTRY 47-Lizzy had come up to my room with Skammy about 2:35pmasking me questions "So did you guys have fun at the club Trayvon?" asked Lizzy smirking as if she knew something I didn't "Yeah we did" Skammy was just smiling but wasn't trying to show her excitement much (what the fuck is wrong with them?).

JOURNAL ENTRY 48- "Time check…8:49pm, date: 6-17-14. I went to the club, with Marcus and Dontrell I was surprised to see Goten and Trunks there as well. Kenzy and I had decided to stay friends after the Club events since we both didn't remember much about what happened when we got home.-"Lizzy came in asking me a question "How do you know if you're in love?" "you'll want to do whatever it takes to make that person happy and your gonna want to be by there side no matter what. Why you ask?" Lizzy kept smiling "no reason"

JOURNAL ENTRY 49-Dontrell came in my room looking extremely pissed and I didn't know why either, he was just yammering about his cookie being in something white and hot while a marshmallow placed besides the glass of milk as if it was saying victory is mines.

JOURNAL ENTRY 50- I was just going into the kitchen when I heard Marcus drop something out of his hand. I went in there extremely quick to see he dropped a cup of red pop and white foamy stuff in it. well when I looked at it more it was actually marshmallows, I turned my head towards Dontrell who was peeping around the corner laughing his head off "it seems he got his revenge" I said to myself and walked off.

JOURNAL ENTRY 51-Lilly was once again sent out on a mission to go and get the Gummy Bear Princess. it consisted of 5 members such as herself,Runo, Gingka, Launch and Lee. I wanted to make sure they'd be fine on their own but I knew better then to underestimate my team.

JOURNAL ENTRY 52- Lilly just got back with Toxic and the rest of the men who were with her seemed to have vanished without a trace " I have no idea where they went" said Lilly pacing back and forth "the Princess doesn't have them either so where are they?" that was a question I wondered too.

JOURNAL ENTRY 53-i was just in the hyperbolic time chamber training some more in the dark form but something seemed a bit different, my dark form wasn't as dark anymore it was getting lighter "I can't be running out of power already can I Jyubi?" Jyubi played with her hair for a bit "of course not, you haven't even broken a sweat yet" there was this sense of over heating going on inside my body. My lungs felt like they we're closing in on me, my heartbeat felt so far away and it sounded like a soft tap in my chest. my legs felt like they we're becoming more heavy and suddenly I let out a loud scream just as a gust of power was blown through the air. I looked at my arms and legs to see my body was similar to my higher enchantment form but instead of it being blue and white, It was gold and white. I looked at Jyubi who was backing up form me saying "damn your bright as fuck" my body stayed like that until the worn out in only 5minutes leaving me exhausted. I felt like I was just running a mile and my power level probably dropped to 100 because Eilly came downstairs.

JOURNAL ENTRY 54- I was laying down on the bed because I couldn't exactly move at the time. I've eaten a senzu but it seems only 5% of my power was recovered so I ate a whole bag and recovered 50%. But my body just wouldn't move. Eilly came in to check on me to see my power has dropped from its usual 14,500 to 50. even after the senzu's my power was at exactly full power but it said 145,000 then it dropped again to 50. "Tray what actually happened while you were training that made your power drop so low?" I let Jyubi tell her since I was to tired to talk "he was training and apparently he turn gold and white" "gold and white?" "yes" "like his higher enchantment form?" "yes like that except this one was more powerful. that would explain why his body was shut down after the transformation, considering his level keeps rising the n dropping again. I think it's trying to adjust to whatever that form was" Eilly sat in a chair by me and says "I know someone who should be able to help you control that form and no not Toby, her name is Genesis and she uses the same form you does" I looked at her questioningly "But you're going to need lots of rest for awhile, i'll let you know" Jyubi stopped her and says "is she you're friend?" Eilly shook her head "no Tom and Spike also sensed the power drop and decided to make an appearance again" and with that she was gone out the room.


	29. WELCOME LAFFY AND TAFFY

CHAPTER 29: WELCOME LAFFY AND TAFFY!

ABBY'S P.O.V

There were two girls just standing there in the round room, I wasn't sure who they were but I heard Trayvon and Kate welcoming them to the group and it turns out they kept asking about Skammy and Kenzy. I figured maybe they were just travlers who'd lost there way. One of the girls had blonde hair and eyes while the other one had sunset orange hair and eyes, they were both light skinned too. except one of them just didn't sit right with me and I wasn't sure why but something just made me angry whenever I saw them.

I went towards the living room in hope of just relaxing but when I got there, Was Goku eating a lot of food "Goku what are you doing?" of course knowing Goku he had his idiotic grin on his face after finishing 122 bowls of shrimp fried rice and says "Nothing just enjoying the meal. Why did you want some?" I shook my head no and sat next to him at the table and says "Baby how could you just eat so much?" I laughed half jokingly, Goku wiped his mouth with a napkin and leaned over to kiss me. "So Abby what are you doing for today?" I started playing with his orange shirt while saying "Umm I was going to head down town to see what the other members of the team is doing, why?" Goku adjusted his blue bands "Oh no reason, I'm sure we could just go out some other time" I licked my lips (Should I just go with him or not?) I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I haven't noticed the sunset orange hair girl and the blonde was walking in the living room while looking at Goku and Myself whispering to each other giggling. Goku wasn't sure who they were so he decided to ask "Hey there, who are you two?" the blonde spoke first "My name is Laffy and no I don't have a last name so don't ask me. And the girl in orange is my best friend Taffy and her last name isn't important either" Taffy smiled at us while saying "So you must be Son Goku" Goku nodded and says "Yeah that's me" Taffy kept smiling at Goku while whispering to Laffy.

I didn't hear them since I didn't have super hearing (just what are they talking about?) Taffy was just giggling which made me hold onto Goku while resting my head on his shoulder and smelling his cologne (He smells good, I wonder what kind of cologne he's wearing) I lifted my head from his shoulder when he whispered in my ear "Abby your not sleeping are you?" I popped my head up to see he had that famous son smile across his face "No I was just thinking" Taffy was practically sitting across from us "Abby is it?" (more like the bitch who's going to kick your ass if you keeping giggling at my man) "Yeah" I said going back in my chair. Taffy started looking across the room to see Toxic walk in "And who's the pink girl?" I pointed to Toxic and says "That's my friend Toxic." Toxic heard her name being mentioned so she walked over towards us "Yes?" asked Toxic, "Oh it's nothing Toxic. Taffy just wanted to know who you were" Toxic locked eyes with Taffy as if sending her death glares back to back "The name's Toxic and I am the creator of the earth and galaxies. You may call me God" Taffy snickered "Okay then God, I thought you were a man?" Toxic shook her head "No one actual knows what I am. I could be a tree or an ant or a fly. No one would suspect me of being a girl since they think we're weak. THAT'S WHY ALL THE MEN ARE GOING TO HELL!" we all laughed.

"But Toxic does Goku have to go to hell too?" she lowered her eyes half way while frowning "He's a man right?" I patted Goku's chest to make sure he wasn't a girl "yes" Toxic re opened her eyes and smiled "then there's your answer" Goku looked at Toxic grinning and says "Actually King Kai says I never done anything bad at all which means I could always go to heaven" Toxic cursed under her breath and says "Well fine then" Laffy was going upstairs as if unsure if she wanted to join the conversation or not. that's when she bumped into Cleo Smith. Cleo's blue hair covered her face as she fell. I watched as the two of them just layed there on the floor as if they were seriously hurt (um..."go check on here") I wasn't sure where that voice came from but as soon as I got up Cleo jerked straight up while rubbing her head and saying "Hey who the hell was that?" Laffy set up next and said in a threatening tone " do you mind watching where the hell your going next time geez!" Cleo suddenly forgot how tough she was and reverted to her shy innocent side "Im so sorry, I didn't know you were coming. I'll try to be more careful" Cleo got up and walked away. Taffy was scolding Laffy playfully "you can't just say that to people Laffy" "I can and just did" yup it was official these two were somewhat dead serious.


	30. WHO'S THERE?

CHAPTER 30: WHO'S THERE?

RENEE'S P.O.V

I stretched just as the wind blew through my bedroom window. There stood my brown dresser that was right beneath my window, across from that was my closet and my bed was in the center of the room. I heard someone banging on the door so I got up and went downstairs to see who it was but before I got to the door. Aruna was already opening it asking "Who's there?" I walked downstairs to see a girl with Persian blue hair that went down her back. She also had silver eyes, she was light skinned and stood around 4'11'. The girl wore an metal armor that had been dyed turquoise and she had a staff on her back.

Aruna looked over at me and then back to this mysterious girl who just started knocking on the door. The strange girl spoke "Is this where I can find Lavell?" I was shook my head and says "No sorry Lavell doesn't live here" The girl looked disappointed then said "What about Tray?" Aruna nodded "yes he lives here, shall I go get him for you?" The girl just walked inside the house saying "No that's okay" her armor turned into blue orbs of light then vanished off of her, She had on a blue medium sleeve top with a skirt that went with it. But her staff never went away it just stayed strapped to her back. I examined the staff. Its pole was blue and it seemed to have a blue circle that had parts of the rod going through it and the ball moved as if it was flowing in a current.

She went in the living room and took a seat while she waited for Trayvon but she didn't have to wait very long because he came out the hyperbolic time chamber while running up the stairs. Trayvon went in the living room smiling while greeted the strange girl "Citroni" (Is that her name?) the girl smiled "Tray how you been?" "I've been good just a little work here and there-" Tray just turned into smoke and after it cleared I knew that it was actually his clone. The girl sighed and mumbled something then says "Can you take me to his room" I looked at Aruna who was already heading towards the elevator "yeah just keep up" said Aruna going inside the elevator just as they opened. The girl went inside too and I followed them because I wanted to know why was she here and who was she. Five minutes later.

We just got off the elevator and made a right towards the other end of the hall, I looked at the floor number it says '1st floor' I knew this is where all the rooms from 1-199 would be. I noticed I was still in my llama pajamas and as soon as Aruna opened Trayvon's room door we saw Kate and Ruby just sitting in there while he was waking up. We went inside and closed the door behind us, Trayvon laid there in his bed while looking at us and says in a sleepy tone "Good Morning guys" Kate touched his T shaped chain that was always around his neck for some reason and says "Tray how are you feeling?" Trayvon stretched a bit "im still sore but I feel a lot better than yesterday" Kate looked back at The girl and asks "Are you friends with him?" she nodded "My name's Citroni by the way, Genesis told me She would need for me to come and get Trayvon and bring him to her" Kate looked questioningly at Citroni then said "So are you aware of the situation?" Citroni nodded "Well I can't actually stay long so Tray let's go" He raised an eye brow questioningly at her and says "Go where?" Citroni shrugged and says "you'll see"she grabbed her staff with one swift motion and tapped it on the ground causing them to turn into two orbs of light and vanish as well.

Kate looked over at Aruna and Myself as we tried to figure out just where did Citroni take him to. (okay just what exactly happened here?) I was biting my lower lip while looking at Aruna who started making up his bed and says "Do any of you know where he went?" I shook my head. Kate spoke "From Isthmus to Nisel Mountain" and left the room. (from Isthmus to Nisel Mountain? what does Isthmus have to do with this? "Its full name is Mount Isthmus of Darkness and Nisel Mountain is the Higher enchantment version 2) I scratched my head while trying to figure out who's voice that was inside my head But I gave up when I agreed that I didn't realize it at all. I bided Aruna fare well and left the room with Ruby.

Jas and Amoux was just walking past us "where is The leech Ruby?" I was turned my head to Ruby "She means Trayvon and He's gone" Jas let out a growl of frustration while passing me a letter from an unknown "Give this to Kate when you see her" Jas and Amoux walked past us and made a right while disappearing in the process. I looked at the letter it was form this girl named "Amy" (Sonic's stalker Amy?) as I opened the letter I realized this wasn't Amy's hand writing at all. I read it quickly as I read it my heart started beating so fast that made me want to scream, I dropped the letter. Ruby glanced over at me and says "What is it?" Aruna who came out of Trayvon's room picked up the letter and read it to Ruby "IT'S NOT OVER YET! YOU ALL ARE IN GREAT DANGER! PLEASE GIVE THIS TO KATE ASAP" I grabbed the letter and ran off at full speed while sensing for Kate's Power (come on come on come on!) I found it in the round room (there!) I jumped in the air and said "fish regent" I fell through the floors and landed in the round room making a soft impact with the floor. Kate, Lilly and Jack looked over at me just as I handed them the letter. Kate looked at me and says "Get a hold of Trayvon asap


	31. strange visitor

CHAPTER 31: THE STRANGE VISITOR!

(thoughts)

JACK'S P.O.V

I watched as Kate and Lilly started locking the round room doors then after that they shut the blinds and flicked on a light while activating a sound proof barrier so no one on the outside could hear us, then that's when Ruby and Aruna knocked on the door and they were let in but no one else was going to be let in after words. Renee was calling Trayvon's phone but it kept going straight to voice mail so Renee gave up on calling. I grabbed the letter from Kate and read it "IT'S NOT OVERYET! YOU ALL ARE IN GREAT DANGER!" I looked at the name and it said Amy. I looked inside the envelope to see a flower bracelet and called out to Kate "Hey Baby, come check this out" I passed her the flower bracelet (Just what the hell is going on? I know Trayvon defeated Obnuvious so who else is there and why are we in danger? and just who is Amy?). Kate slipped the bracelet on and pushed and tapped the glass on it for some reason. (What will tapping the glass do?) I heard the sound of an engine close by (Where is that coming from?) I looked up to see a car falling and shouted "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE TABLE!" they all seen the car and moved towards the doors just as the car fell on top of it.

the car was like a saiyan's pod except it was blue. The room was silent I figured everyone must have been watching the space ship (What the hell...who is that?) The lid slide open and a person emerged from it, It was a girl who stood around 5'6' she was light skinned as well, her hair was short and her eyes were grey, she wore an American girl dress and hat. She had a cast on her right arm and finally she spoke "Is this where I could find The Ultimate Team?" and her voice was soft but that's something we never took lightly. Kate nodded" Yeah it is, why?" The girl looked at the letter that was in my hand still and says "I see you have my letter" I stopped her and says "Wait your Amy?" She nodded "Yup but I don't have time to properly introduce myself" Amy walked right next to Kate and asked for a hug. Kate was a little reluctant to the idea of hugging a stranger "Please" said Amy stretching her arms open for a hug, Kate hugged her for a few minutes and says "Now what can you tell us about this note" Amy looked at Renee and Aruna and ruby then Lilly and finally to me then back to Kate "where's Tray?" We all just looked at her (okay first she send s a weird note and now she wants tray just who is she?) Kate shook her head "that's top secret information with only-" Amy rolled up her sleeves to show us she was a member of TUT but we didn't have any records of her. "This is 2015 right?" Kate nodded and asks "what's going on?" Amy had tears in her eyes but started speaking "I'll tell you what's going on...it isn't over" (it isn't over?) "what isn't?" asked Kate. Amy had more tears in her eyes "i'll tell you everything you want to know if you can just hold me Kate" everyone looked at Kate who looked like (what the fuck) "sure" said Kate holding Amy as she started to speak "It isn't over so don't think it is Jack because...Well...im not from this timeline. Im from the future the year 2058".

AMY'S STORY!

Its the year 2058, the buildings were knocked over on the ground and the skies were darkened it was raining too. Blood that belonged to innocent people were smeared all over the ground, Robots well not exactly Robots but Cyborgs had taken over the entire earth. There was a single men who led this entire Cyborg army and his name was Galactic. Galactic had been searching for members of the ultimate team and slaughtered them, He searched everywhere for them never letting up not even for a second he wouldn't even let my mom and dad survive, He wasn't going to even let me survive either or the others. I was inside an abandoned house with Shamiya,KK and Gabriel. Shamiya was a Carmel complexion, her hair was medium length and she wore a black and white dress, her eyes were brown and she stood at 5'1' her right hand had been cut off so it was wrapped in bandages and she was only 13. KK was her little sister she had long hair that was brown and had brown eyes, she wore blue jeans and a pink sweater, she stood at 4'6' she was light skinned and was 12, her right foot had been cut off. Gabriel was the youngest out of all of us he was 11 years old with black hair and eyes, he stood at 5'8 and a half. his white shirt was stained with blood from his shoulder and he too was Carmel complexion.

I looked over at them who were so badly injured and yet they still wasn't ready to give up on me "Amy we're sorry about you're parents we didn't know he was expecting them to show up" said Gabriel, I nodded my head slowly (if only they haven't went out to try and stop Galactic they would still be here...) I looked at my phone hoping I could find any survivors of the ultimate team besides us. when I saw the monitor said every last one of them were killed in only 3hours but I knew they didn't die so easily I bet they did at least damage Galactic. "It's fine don't worry about it" I looked over at a picture of Trayvon, My Mom and Dad and a bunch of other members from the ultimate team "I thought your Mom said Trayvon was the strongest out of all of them?" asked Shamiya , I licked my lips and says "He is" KK shook her head "No he was the strongest of all of us. If only he'd been more serious he wouldn't be where he is now" I wanted to say that she was wrong and Trayvon would rise up once again and kill Galactic just like he does every other opponent he's ever faced. But I knew that couldn't even happen considering the dragon balls were no more. Shamiya watched as KK counted the bullets to her guns "I have exactly four shots total two bullets in each one" Gabriel had Trayvon's sword. That was the only connection we actually had to him and his T shaped chain was with him as well.

I leaned my head against the wall and says "if only there was a way we could prevent this form happening, I'd take that chance" I saw two Cyborgs nearby and says "Shit they found us" everyone ducked down "Shamiya are you sure it would work?" Shamiya nodded and says "im certain of it" I looked through the window to see a white attack ball with a red circle in the front yard except one of the Cyborgs was walking inside the house and wasn't too far from us. We all looked at each other scared out of our wits while we waited for death to be brought upon us. (NO! I CAN'T DIE HERE!) my power started surging. Gabriel just looked at me and did the same thing and so did the others "if we were going to die. We wanted the world to remember us just as we remembered him. "IM NOT DYING HERE!" the Cyborg called for back up just as he was blown to pieces. five more Cyborgs were outside. We jumped out the window while getting in our battle stance "we have orders to kill these kids...eliminating them...now" I saw a bunch of red dots get on our bodies "GUYS!" I jumped out of the way and quickly hid behind the saiyan space pod till it opened up. I looked back at the others to see they were laying on the ground bleeding until there was nothing left of their remains. "NO!" I saw the dots lock onto me once again. I ran into the saiyan pod and clicked the close button. bullets were being fired at the shit but they weren't getting in at all. I set the course to the year where Trayvon and everyone else was still alive and clicked go at full power. And as soon as it took off into the air a missile started coming straight towards me. I was so scared, I didn't want to die but when I saw a white energy swallow me up, that's when I knew everything was going to be okay.

THE END OF AMY'S STORY

BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME!

I stood there speechless while looking over at everybody else who didn't know what to say. Kate was still holding the crying Amy and says "that doesn't explain how your arm got like that" Amy looked at it and says "oh yeah a week before that a Cyborg tried to break it" Ruby spoke "wait I died as well?" Amy nodded and so did Aruna" Aruna wiped tears from her eyes "My owner Dies" Amy nodded. Lilly blinked and says "how did I die?" Amy shook her head "I don't know, you were dead but we never found out how you died" Kate asked another question "How did I die?" Amy hugged her tighter "you died fighting Galactic" that's when it dawned upon us all.


	32. unlocking the angelic form

CHAPTER 32: UNLOCKING THE ANGELIC FORM!

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

We came upon this mountain which was tall and dark with lava oozing down the sides, weird creatures were below us wondering around. We drifted closer to the top of the mountain to reveal a girl wearing the same armor that was ideal to Citroni's armor except it was green, her hair was short and had a raven color to them and her eyes were black she also stood at 5'5 and she was light Carmel.

We landed on the platform with The girl who greeted us "Welcome Back Citroni and hello there sir" Citroni smiled while saying "Well thanks for the welcoming part. And here he is" I looked over at The girl who stared right back at me (what is she looking at? "she's probably checking you out") The girl introduced herself "Hey I'm Genesis and I already know your name" I felt the energy within me surge again, it let out a blast that faded within only seconds. I feel to the ground feeling weakened after that miniature blast, Genesis watched as I felt the strange power readying another blast. Genesis hand started glowing purple "Don't be frightened" said Genesis injecting the purple energy inside of me "This will stop those power surges you're experiencing" I didn't notice it at first but my power was also restored to it's original level (14,500). Genesis stretched a bit while sitting her volcano sword on the ground "We better start teaching you the basics. first off this form isn't like your previous form. The higher enchantment form requires only a little bit of time to acquire its power so basically anyone can learn it. This form takes three times as long to master and not many people can use it." My ears perked up to attention "I want you to try and sense the energy within yourself then the next step will be to try and transform into the form ok"

I started stretching a bit before answering Genesis, I looked over to her and asked "Genesis how would I know if I found it and not my other forms?" Genesis thought on it "you'll know or you won't" Citroni sat down on the edge of the mountain. I tried sensing my own energy but couldn't quite tell if it was there or not. I sighed in frustration just when Genesis said " Try looking at your hands to sense it better" (Yeah right like that's gonna help. "you never might know") I pulled my hands up and looked at them then I started sensing for my energy and that's when everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was floating in a dark void "Hello?" I heard my echo "...Hello?" Where am I?" "...Where am I?" I sat up right inside the void while calling out to Jyubi "Hey can you hear me?" Jyubi materialized right next to me but this time she was wearing all gold and says "Of course I can Tray" I smiled " Well good I thought I'd be here by myself-" "Like last time?" asked Jyubi "Yeah" The void wasn't even as voidable as I thought because I started hearing Genesis voice call out to me 'Tray...can...you..me' her voice was so far away "yeah!" Jyubi covered my mouth so I wouldn't say anything "sssshhh" her eyes started glowing golden "It's better if they can't hear you respond back to them fi you know what I mean" I felt my power begin surging again then boom another power surge happened and I started drifting even deeper into the void...


	33. putting the clues together

CHAPTER 33: PUTTING THE CLUES TOGETHER!

KATE'S P.O.V

I started thinking about everything that Amy had told us and then it hit me Amy was my daughter and not just mines but Jack's as well. I was so certain of it, That's when Renee kept saying my phone stopped ringing again. "Okay listen up, I'm not sure when this is supposed to happen or where so just for now stay alert. Okay?" I said looking at them "Yeah" they all said. I went to go inform the other members of tut about the situation. I made sure to removes the sound barrier and unlock the doors to see Dontrell, Marcus, Abby and Lizzy bursting through the doors while looking at the saiyan pod and then to Amy who seemed relieved to see them there.

Amy just looked at them and says "Oh so then I did end up in the right time line after all" I finally let Amy go and started calling Tray's phone. it ringed and ringed and ringed until I got to the voice mail 'You reached Trayvon Nimakaze leave a message after the beep...beep' "Tray call me back whenever you get this message okay" I hung up and started pacing a bit "Amy was there anything going on before Galactic took over?" Amy nodded "there was these wars but I don't remember who was the leader or when did they attack you guys...sorry" Amy lowered her head "Oh it's fine" I looked over towards Jack who looked worried, I flashed him a smile letting him know everything was fine.

I kept trying to think just what would this unknown enemy move be. (attack us head on? no not likely) Jack must have been watching me none stop because every time I looked up he was watching me with a worried expression on his face and says "Do you want us to go inform the others?" I thought on it for a moment then says "Yeah sure" Jack pointed at Ruby, Renee, Lizzy and Abby to go tell the others while Marcus and Dontrell started preparing the vehicles. They all ran out the room in a hurry. The four of us just stood there in silence, I wasn't even sure what to ask next because I didn't want my answer to be wrong but that isn't how I normally operated. I looked over to Jack who was staring at Amy as if trying to figure out something.

Jack approached Amy and says "Amy, your parent's died going versus Galactic right?" Amy nodded and says "Yes...they died" Jack paused for a minute and says "Can you tell us their names, we might know them" Amy shook her head extremely fast "I-I-I can't tell you that" "And why not?" asked Jack "I-I just can't tell you that right now but maybe some other time" Jack agreed "Okay fine I'll hold you down to it" Amy looked over at Aruna and says "Wait a minute she's the ghostly girl right?" We all looked at Amy questioningly saying "What?" at the same time. "Oh-never mind I think I have her mixed with someone else" I cleared my throat and says "Well let's get out of here" we all left the round room.

I saw Blossom and Brick talking with Boomer and Bubbles and it wasn't just them but there were Naruto and Hinata nearby listening in on their conversation, Gingka and Dan was obviously talking about who was stronger Drago or Pegasus. I didn't realize Jack was holding my hand until I squeezed it a little tight "This time we'll do it differently and make sure no one loses a life" Jack smiled at me and says "well I don't know if we can truly save everyone but it's worth a shot" We got on the elevator and headed to the second floor known as the first floor "Tray might be able to make it in time before the war starts, don't you think Jack?" Jack thought on it "Yeah I believe so" We entered the kitchen were we saw a few other members of the avengers squad such as Iron man and Iron Patriot, Scarlet and Hawk eye "Hey there" said Iron Man waving towards us "Hey" said Jack. "Why do you look so tense Kate?" asked Iron Patriot "I'm just tired is all" Hawk eye and scarlet noticed Amy standing there "Who's she a new recruit?" asked Hawk eye, Amy played with her hair for a minute then says "Actually...im already in this team, you just don't know it yet Hawk Eye" Scarlet just shrugged it off and didn't say anything.

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

I landed on another platform while sinking deeper into the darkened void. I stood up and called out to Jyubi again but this time she didn't appear but this light energy version of myself was staring right at me as if saying it was ready whenever I was. "Who are you?" the energy opened it's mouth and says "That is a secret that stays between me and myself, now if you want to know more about me. You'll have to defeat me in battle. don't you see this is the power that you gained after defeating Obnuvious and now I'm putting you to the final test before deciding if your worthy of such power".

I watched as the energy stood there and says "Do not worry, I won't fight back unless im pushed there" I reached for my sword but it didn't materialize in my hand at all "Alright then, if you wanna test me then be my guest" I ran towards this energy at full speed while making sure I was going to hit it with everything I've got.


	34. Aruna's past revealed

CHAPTER 34: ARUNA'S PAST REVEALED!

MARCUS P.O.V

I was in the weapons room working on some weapons when Aruna came in. I looked up at her and says "Hey Aruna, how's it going?" Aruna stretched for a minute then says "Oh im fine just looking around" "Well if you don't mind me asking what kind of life did you have before this one?" Aruna bite her lower lip and says "Okay I'll tell you" everyone in the room stopped what they were doing just to hear this "I'm originally from Niel Antwerp-" I interrupted her "where's that at?" "It's in Belgium anyways"

ARUNA'S PAST!

It was sunny outside, all the kids were in the streets playing jump rope since there were no cars coming. There were 16 houses that lived on the same street as me, nine of them was across the street while the other seven was on the same side as mines. I closed my curtain to try and shut the sunlight out. My room wasn't really big more of a medium sized room for an average girl like myself. My bed was next to my window, My dresser was across from my bed, my closet was on the right side of my bed and my television was on the left side across form my bed. My walls were multi-colored walls, two sides of my room was light blue while the other two were light green, I had a blue princess blanket made neatly on top of my bed and my pc sat right in front of my face as I was doing a video chat with my best friend Nico, she was Carmel with brown hair and light brown eyes, she stood around 5'4'.

"Hey Nico" I said smiling at my computer screen "Hey Aruna, how are you on this lovely afternoon?" I looked at the time and it read '15:48pm or simply 3:48pm' "I'm good just getting myself ready for another day" Nico was eating some raisin bran cereal "Why are you eating cereal at a time like this Nico" I said jokingly "I haven't eaten anything all day and besides if you would have came over here like you promised then maybe I wouldn't be eating cereal" I pretended to be hurt "Oh so it's my fault your eating cereal" Nico took another spoonful of cereal and says "Well yeah But you can come over later on right?" I thought on it for a bit "I don't think so, my Mom and Dad wants to take me somewhere" I heard my Mom call me "Aruna it's time to go" I stepped in my door way and shouted down "Okay be right there!" I told Nico I had to go and ended the chat.

I ran down three flights of stairs before seeing my Mom known as Mallory, Mallory was the Queen of all the vampires in Niel, my Dad was Drexel, Drexel was the king of hell most people referred to him as Hell's Demon King. in a way my Dad was the Devil. Heading out the backdoor and getting in the car, I jumped in the backseat while my Dad had the drivers seat and my Mom had the passenger seat. We pulled out the drive way and started driving along memory lane, It was a long road that took approximately 6 hours to get out of. for the first 2 hours I played subway surfers on my phone, The next two hours I let my phone charge and took a nap and 30minutes later I opened my eyes to see what time it was '20:18pm or simply 8:18pm' I decided to call Nico who was still awake at this time of night "Hello?" said Nico "Hang on lets do a video chat" I sent her a video request and she accepted it. Nico was eating some Aiki noodles "What are you doing calling me so late" said Nico smiling "I got bored so I figured why not call you" "is de rit zo lang?" i nodded "it's a long drive Nico" Nico stopped smiling and looked curiously at me.

"Hey Aruna who is that beside you?" i laughed thinking she was just trying to scare me "Not funny Nico" "No seriously look" i turned my head to the right to see this dark spirit sitting right next to me. It didn't hurt me it was just starring into my eyes as if it was trying to take my soul from me. It was making it hard for me to breath. The spirit was all black but had the features of a man body, I choked out "Mom.." Mallory had already seen this spirit in the back seat and was trying to warn Drexel, Drexel turned to face Mallory to show her his eyes were big and black meaning he was under that things control "It's...got me" Drexel started speeding up way past the speed limit, Mallory tapped him frantically "Drexel slow down...Drexel slow down!" Drexel sound like he was struggling to move his body " I can't...that thing has a strong grip on me" I looked at my phone to see Nico was pointing on the other side of me. I turned my head to see the spirit was gone but that didn't mean anything at all, Drexel slammed his feet as hard as he could down on the brakes "Nothings working!" Mallory opened a window and looked around to see it was to much tire smoke to see anything so she ducked back inside and rolled up the window.

I looked in front of us to see headlights, I was praying that it wasn't from another car. When Drexel saw the car It turns out it was a truck and he swerved to the right trying to avoid a head on collision That's when my heart kept pounding and I pressed my back against the seat to hear Nico shouting my name "Aruna!" WHAM! our car sent sprawling through the road into pieces. I opened my eyes to see I was on the ground laying around many pieces of glass, the car seemed to have caught fire. I looked around to see my Mom and Dad wasn't no where in sight but pieces of their body parts were there.

I heard Nico call my name again "Aruna?" I grabbed my phone to see it was cracked up and says in a very sore voice "Im here" Nico let out a breath of air "Where's Mallory and Drexel?" I was still laying down in the glass "I don't know" I saw the car spark some more signaling it was about to blow, I tried to get up but my feet were cut very badly and I didn't have the energy to move anyways. I started crying when I realized my Mom and Dad was dead. That's when the dark spirit was seen standing by the car looking directly at me "Nico..." I faced my phone towards the spirit "It's still alive.." Nico didn't respond.

The spirit tapped the car causing it to blow up, the flames came towards me quickly and swallowed me up But just before the flames were 5ft near me this white and blue energy stranger covered my entire body from the flames. As soon as the fire passed I heard sirens getting closer, I looked up at the stranger to see it had the form of a boy just covered in energy. He looked directly at the dark figure and tackled him but not to the ground, He tackled him with so much force the grounds shook as they were soaring. I kept watching the light versus the dark and for some reason the dark also looked similar to the boy form as well it was just darker and more menacing. That's when the fire department showed up along with the police and the ambulance...Ever since then my life hasn't been the same...

END OF HER PAST

MARCUS P.O.V

I wasn't sure what to say at all, no one was we just went back to work in silence ever since then (poor girl, I had no idea she almost lost her life-twice according to the fire). Im glad she came when she did, because now we cans how her everything she's missed out on.


	35. Lizzy's intense traning

CHAPTER 35: LIZZY'S INTENSE TRAINING!

LIZZY'S P.O.V

I stood there inside the hyperbolic time chamber by myself while being deep in thought "Marcus has unlocked his other half and the same for Dontrell, I bet Abby and Renee has their hidden power activated as well...How come I don't have mines activated yet?" The thought of Abby and Renee leaving me behind in the dirt was unacceptable, yeah sure they were older but that didn't mean they were stronger did it?.

I wouldn't allow it!. I started powering up so fast I wasn't even realizing it, my power was sky rocketing (200...450...600...1200...0 I wasn't going to stop until I hit max (1,350) I let out a loud roar as I hit my max. I didn't feel any different "why isn't it working?" I examined my hands forward and backward "how come I don't feel any different from before?" I was asking questions and I didn't even have an answer "that's it! no more slacking off!" I started punching and kicking the air as fast and as hard as I could "no pain, no gain!" im not sure if that was even the saying either, I just wanted to sound cool. -laughs-.

I started shooting ki balls fiercely at the empty void, "oh you want more don't you?! fine take it all!" I started shooting them even faster "take this and that and this and that!" I wasn't actually training because the others had new forms and I didn't, Skammy had told me about Tricey's death which made me angry and sad at the same time, she was on a mission fighting some leader of a guild back in traverse town and when she tried to show him mercy he ended up killing her and walking over her like she was nothing. see my power had a reason I wanted to increase it so much and so far.

I charged up the galick gun "HAAAA!" it was pressed on stage two which was the limit for it but I wanted to increase the power even more, I just prayed I was right. I added more power to the galick gun causing it to start getting electricity around it but that wasn't what I wanted at all. I felt a surge of power growing within the galick gun it bumped the power up twice to stage four making it get more purple "GALICK GUN!" I shot it as fast and as hard as I could into the empty void room, I watched as it disappeared into the whiteness and never to be seen again. I closed my eyes and started listening for any sudden movements nearby. I heard the sound of some rustle coming from behind me but it was faint as if it was far away then it grew louder, I opened my eyes and spun around to see the new and improved Galick Gun coming right at me!.

I grounded my feet and put my hands out forward as if I was trying to catch it. The Galick Gun was energy so it was pressing against my hands it was so much force and power into it, I didn't think my power was that great at all but this new Galick Gun was showing me just how strong I was. The Galick Gun started sliding me backwards a bit "Wait what's going on here?!" I started being pushed backwards while holding the Galick Gun, I realized this thing was trying to hit me with all the power I put into it. Soon I lost my grip and let the blast cover me entirely, BOOM was the sound it made when it sent me flying 25ft away from the stairs of the training room.

My body was entirely weakened from the blast, a senzu bean laid on the ground in front of me "I'm glad I brought this along with me" I said in a exhausted tone. I started reaching for the senzu bean when I stopped myself "What the fuck am I doing? I don't need to rely on senzu beans to recover my strength!" I tried to lift myself off the ground but I couldn't "Come on Lizzy! You can do this!" I kept pushing myself to get off the ground, My body was so sore that it ached when ever I moved it, my legs felt as if they were paralyzed but I knew they were there, I pushed myself until my bones ached and finally I was standing on my two feet again. I was panting "T-This time...I'll do it.." I created a clone with my energy I had left, The clone jumped back 5feet before saying "Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked at myself and says "Yes now charge up that damn Galick Gun!" My clone started charging up the Galick Gun to stage two and waited for me to follow suit. I charged mines past stage 2 and onto stage 3 then four which was basically my max at that point. My clone looked worried then fired it at me "Galick Gun!" I brought mines forth as well preparing to clash with it "Galick Gun times four!" the two shades of purple clashed with each other, it was sitting in the center of the space between us while getting bigger, meaning who ever got hit by this thing would surely die. My clone started adding more power to the Galick Gun, I pressed everything into the Galick Gun times four to hold off the other end and to my surprise it actually was fending off the other Galick Gun. I noticed My clone shouting out to me "I can't do this!" it made me angry to hear that word "Yes the fuck you can, now do it!" it added more power to the Galick Gun but it wasn't going to hit me just yet (Is this what I want? am I even doing this right?) my body started powering out the same energy as Dontrell's except mines was purple "IM GOING TO WINT THIS!" my clone saw the transformation and added everything she had into the blast "HAAAAAAA!" it pressed against me again but I wasn't sliding at all, it felt like as if it was nothing but a regular Galick Gun. I smirked at my clone and says "Its over" I gathered the rets of my power and sent it all into the Galick Gun times four "HAAAAAAA!" with a mighty burst of power from my end, it knocked the blast at my clone and gave her a direct hit before she disappeared.

I reverted to my original form since I was completely drained after that, I reached for the senzu bean and ate it and smiled "seems like im not being left behind"


	36. Things i must do

CHAPTER 36: THINGS I MUST DO!

DONTRELL'S P.O.V

I started thinking about my role in the ultimate team and why was I even risking my life just to protect the earth? yeah sure I know back then I told them I wanted to join but now im starting to think "Maybe this wasn't the best choice I've made" and I nodded "well I'm 14 now and they do seem to always have their hands wrapped up a lot, so why not just ignore those thoughts im having". I was in the vehicle room underneath a tank repairing it, Krillin must have heard me because he said "Dontrell what are you down there mumbling about" I scooted from under the tank saying "Oh nothing just my life" and slide back under it, Oil splashed onto my goggles, I made sure to close my mouth this time (It has a very sour taste to it-yuck. "Maybe you shouldn't drink it again" Nova just let me do all the work alright).

I kept tightening the pipe until it was on fully after I decided it was on securely I slide from under the tank and walked over to the heli-carrier to see this girl with orange hair walk in the room and then It hit me who it was "Hey Taffy" Taffy waved looked over in my direction and smiled while saying "Hey Dontrell how's it going?" I pulled my goggles off my eyes "It's going good, what about you?" "Ah you know, im just checking the place out since I haven't even been in these rooms" I grabbed a towel to wipe my hands off and says "That's because these rooms are only open when there's missions going on" Taffy tucked her hair behind her ear "And Wars too" I didn't respond to that one, Taffy caught my awkward silence and says "So Dontrell what made you join The Ultimate Team?" I started thinking on it then says "Well I just want to help keep the world safe is that too much to ask?" Taffy rolled her eyes playfully "So the reason you're here is to help keep citizens safe?" I nodded "Yeah, what about you" Taffy was looking at her nails "What about me?" "Why did you decide to join Tut?" "Because my friend Kenzy told me to come with her and oh did you know she's pregnant" I nearly dropped my goggles when I heard that one and says "No way, by who?" Taffy shrugged and says "She told me not to tell anyone and She does have a daughter her name is-" "Her name is Kiya" we both turned around to see Kenzy standing there.

Taffy pointed her head towards Kenzy "Yeah that's her name and she's currently 1 years old" Kenzy looked at the walls and says "And im only 16 soon to be 17 with two kids and what am I doing? here trying to help out" I licked my lips and says "Kenzy if you tell them you know they'll let you go away for like 5months with pay right?" Kenzy nodded "Yeah I read it on the guidelines but im not ready to call quits yet, like I went into retirement and came back then i'll leave again for what? if that was the case I should just stayed in retirement" I started thinking then says "You came back which is good and if you leave no one will judge you because a lot of people does that around here after each war or after a certain amount of missions is completed and maybe you know not everyone makes it after a war, you probably want to make as much money as you can and put some up for your kids because if you do die and im not jinxing you or anything Kenzy, they'll have enough for at least 12years of their lives" Kenzy's eyes watered a bit but she didn't cry "That's all I want, is for my kids to remember their mom as the loving, caring and fun girl they know I am" Kenzy got a text from her phone and left the room.


	37. Tray's Journal Entries part IV

CHAPTER 37: TRAY'S JOURNAL ENTRIES PART IV

JOURNAL ENTRY 55- I was just filling in forms for Kenzy's return and some for the new girl's she said who would be joining us soon.

JOURNAL ENTRY 56- later on today I met the girl's Kenzy was talking about, they names were Taffy and Laffy but I called them Laffy Taffy like a piece of candy but they started saying "we're not sweet as we seem" Eilly just shrugged and says "Well welcome to The Ultimate Team".

JOURNAL ENTRY 57- I was dreaming I was falling through the sky and I couldn't fly so basically I was gonna die till I woke up in a cold sweat to see Eilly and surprisingly Ruby there asking if I was okay.

JOURNAL ENTRY 58- Not to long after I woken up there was a knock at the front door so I asked Aruna "can you go get that?" and she said in a polite way "Sure" when she opened the door and came back, I saw she brought Citroni up to my room.

JOURNAL ENTRY 59-Along the way to isthmus as a blue orb or thing, my phone kept ringing but I couldn't get it since I was still injured plus Citroni says "if you answer that you'll break out of this form and fall" so I let it ring.

JOURNAL ENTRY 60- I felt my phone vibrate while I was still inside the form I left with when Citroni showed up and took me she says "you answer it and you'll fall"

JOURNAL ENTRY 61- I was wondering what the others were doing back at the base, but I knew I had to focus on this training then worry later.

JOURNAL ENTRY 62- I saw Genesis and she told me to look at my hand which I did then everything- No further data recorded.

JOURNAL ENTRY 63- I felt my phone ringing again but I didn't dare open my eyes when I saw jyubi wearing all gold.

JOURNAL ENTRY 64- this power thing said it was the power granted by the forever rivals but to obtain it I had to beat it

JOURNAL ENTRY 65- No data recorded

JOURNAL ENTRY 66-again with my phone ringing but it was from Eilly this time, I hope everything was alright.

JOURNAL ENTRY 67-i MIGHT HAVE BEEN OUT OF RANGE but I still sensed lizzy's power shrinking! "did the war start without me again?".

JOURNAL ENTRY 68- Lizzy's power reverted to normal but wa shigher than last time that made me realize she was training.

JOURNAL ENTRY 69-I was wondering what everyone was doing that I nearly lost myself drifting off in my thoughts.

JOURNAL ENTRY 70- I could tell everyone was still preparing for something, what were they preparing for? I wasn't even sure, probably just fixing up the vehicles and other things so they wouldn't rust "those guys are sure to keep it tidy".

JOURNAL ENTRY 71- I saw Jyubi and wondered why was I still drifting off to some unknown place then I saw her wearing all gold I said "whoa" in my head.

JOURNAL ENTRY 72- This energy was kicking my ass and every blow I gave it didn't actually faze it, "you must rise to over come me" I saw Jyubi in all black not to far behind this guy "what do you mean?" I asked it. the energy spoke "come up with a better plan" Jyubi was rushing towards the energy "you're right I do need to rise over you" I started rushing him just as Jyubi drew closer holding out my sword with one hand, we both grabbed it and sliced the energy into shreds. He eventually gave up the power and accepted me to be the right choice, I went inside of me...All of it, after 5minutes of letting the power settle within me I snapped out of my sleeping form and eyed Genesis and Citroni who was smiling at me, Genesis says "Wow you got it, here take a look at your progress so far" she handed me a mirror (im probably in half form like the higher enchantment) I looked in the mirror to see was still myself but something was different, My eyes weren't brown anymore but Gold. I kept looking at them then Genesis says "Well that part is gone so now we'll teach you how to actually use it. Its way different then the higher enchantment form" I smiled a bit then says "So is this the form?" Genesis shook her head "No, there's way more to it then this. Let's just get started so you can get it over with already okay?" I started stretching my legs "Alright".


	38. The unexpected war

CHAPTER 38: THE UNEXPECTED WAR!

LILLY'S P.O.V

I was in Kate's room with her while she was just sending off the last files to Tom and Spike. I saw Amy sitting next to her and Jack was sitting across from them, I wanted to know just why did I have to die? Why did any of us have to die?. then it hit me, I went over to go pull Am out of the room and says "You said after Trayvon died we all died right?" Amy nodded "Yes.." "How come Kate couldn't stop them and she's stronger than he is?" Amy rubbed her forehead "She was umm pregnant at the time and that reduces any angel's power to that of a 12 years old" I started thinking (If Kate was never pregnant then she could have ended him and fixed the entire thing herself). I had another question I wanted to ask Amy "Who is your mom and dad?" Amy froze for a second then says "Don't tell these two but Kate is my mom and Jack he's my dad" I smiled and says "So im your auntie then" Amy nodded. I wanted to ask something else but there was the sound of a canon being fired, I looked by the stairs to see it was blown to pieces and the roof was gone so you could see the outside. Kate came running up to me and Amy saying "The war has started, come on if we beat them then the future for Amy will be saved, right Amy?" Amy looked scared but nodded slowly. I saw the members in the vehicles and outside fighting off the enemy, I grabbed my guns just as Jack jumped outside past me, Kate and Amy then we went outside with him.

The front yard was being scorched Amy was fighting some of them off. I saw these purple creatures coming from the ground "what and the hell are these things?" I started shooting at five of them but they grew bigger whenever my bullets touched them, they stood around 7ft. "Oh great not only did I fail to kill these bastard I made them bigger" I put two stick grenades on My guns and threw them as hard as I could at the purple bunny eared creatures. One of the creatures caught one of the guns then the other creature, They looked at the guns and started sniffing them, that's when their black eyes turned red "Hey don't look at me, I didn't say catch" the guns made a loud shocking sound then blew up!

There was purple ooze on the ground "Wait where have I seen this before..." I reached down to feel the ooze and it was cold "hmm I'm not sure" I looked around to see most of the team such as avengers and bey blade warriors has fallen to these things. "Oh fuck Trayvon's going to be pissed when he finds out about this" I saw Kate and Jack fighting most of the purple creatures while advancing towards a men who stood there without moving. Jack stopped running and started shooting off the creatures that was trying to block their way "Go on ahead I can hold them off just fine" Kate pulled out two of her lances and brought them forth onto the man "HAA!" the men blocked the lances with one hand and pushed them towards Kate causing her to be blown a few steps back before she regained her balance.

I looked at the ooze to see it wasn't forming into creatures so sticky grenades defeated them easily huh. I walked towards another pile of creatures just when the ones I defeated ooze went inside the other creatures making them more powerful." Oh come on you guys are supposed to stay dead" The purple creatures looked at me like 'is she for real?' I ran towards the creatures who were like 7feet away from me, while I was running I phased into my demon form but something was off my form's hair was black and so was my eyes, I realized it resembled Trayvon's dark form a bit.

I pulled my fist back and upper cutted it "waargh" said the creature turning into ooze after the punch. I felt this power and it felt good, really good, I wondered was this how Trayvon felt?. I started running across the field with purple lightining surrounding my body. The power I was feeling was so intense and so great that I wasn't sure what to do with it. But my instincts to kill started kicking in, that's when I saw guy Kate was fighting and ran towards him. With one mighty blow he sent me flying at least 300feet away from them. I looked over at them and took off towards them moving even faster, the only thing you could see of me was the purple lightning which was moving everywhere. Amy looked at me and mouthed "some things not right" I stopped by her and says "what do you mean some things not right?" Amy looked over to see Marcus and the others started helping Kate fight him off and says "That Is Galactic but he seems stronger" I looked at her with a serious expression "I think me coming back in time has messed up the time line even worse" I shook my head while listening "Everything I know about Galactic could have been switched out" I started thinking about it all


	39. we did it

CHAPTER 39: We did it!

ABBY'S P.O.V

I was feeling kind of worn out but the battle just wouldn't end as I thought it would, I stayed inside my true form that was similar to Dontrell's except it was pink, I started slashing away heavily at Galactic. but he dodged all of my attacks, Marcus came from behind him and tried to stick a punch in but missed greatly, then Dontrell came in trying to cut Galactic but again He dodged every attack we threw at him. Lilly wasn't too far from us. I blinked a few times right before Galactic fist me with my face, I staggered backwards a bit while holding my mouth in pain.

Kate was still trying to get an opening in on this guy but he dodged every movement, but with Kate he was blocking them instead of dodging, I saw the others were getting tired out after clashing with Galactic several times over and over again. I noticed Lizzy was also tired out and says "Abby, this might not turn out the way we hoped it turn out" I didn't want to admit it but we only had a few options on our side, I kept watching the other members fend off the purple creatures, I wondered where and the hell was Trayvon, he should have been here by now to lend us a hand. Kate landed next to me while gritting her teeth "Its time to power up!" Kate had this white circle picking up around her and the wind picked up with it as well. When she finished I saw she had gold armor on her knees, hands, elbows, and feet other than that it wasn't really a transformation. Kate must have hated it too because she cursed herself for having her power like this. "It's like no matter how strong I get my power just isn't at full strength" I sensed her power to see it was at its max (145,500) "What are you talking about? your power is at its peek?" Kate ignored me and rushed Galactic once again.

The five of us stood up while charging our power together, Jack and Lilly joined in to help us. Kate was still fighting Galactic saying "You're not going to live when im threw with you Galactic!" Galactic raised an eyebrow questiongly towards her "How do you know my name?" Kate saw an opening and punched him right in the gut "AGH!" said Galactic holding his stomach, we all fired the blast right at him but Kate was still standing there "Kate move!" shouted Jack, Kate jumped up in the air and let our energy blast give a direct hit to Galactic.

After it clashed and exploded it was foggy, Amy ran over next to us and smiled "You guys killed him!" the purple creatures started turning into dust and vanishing, We all reverted to our original forms smiling from ear to ear at one another. And finally the smoke cleared we didn't see his body so we figured it was destroyed in the blast. We all were too tired to leave so we sat down for awhile laughing and trying to catch our breaths.


	40. It was never over

CHAPTER 40: IT WAS NEVER OVER!

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

I was just finished training with Genesis, Genesis made me have a fight with Citroni to see if I passed the test and I beat Citroni very quickly-well it took a lot of tries but I got her down and now I was about to go up against Genesis when she started laughing and says "You don't have time to be trying to fight me, shouldn't you be on your way back home to prepare already?" I started thinking "umm I think so" Genesis passed me this green teleportation orb. "This will help you get at least 20 miles within range-" "Why only 20?" "Because that's as far as it could stretch, unlike Citroni here She can go far as she wants with them" I gave Genesis and Citroni a friendly smart and pressed the button and like clock work I was turned into a green orb being tossed miles away from them "AHHHHHHHH!" I said screaming, I reached into my pocket to see I had a 13 missed calls and 6 voice mails "Whoa talk about junk mail" I pushed the play button to some of them and listened to them "Tray call me back whenever you get this message okay" I pushed 7 and Eilly's number popped up on speed dial and I called her. I stretched my legs and Bluetooth my phone and took off at full speed towards the house, her phone ringed for a few seconds then I heard her pick up (9miles away from the house) "Hello?" Eilly sounded exhausted "Eilly how's it going?" "Oh hey Tray, you'll never guess what happened while you were gone" "what?" "The war was brought to our base this time" "Wow that's unexpected" "Yeah and now we just killed Galactic" "Who's Galactic?" "you've missed so much, I'll tell you when you get here" "Okay" the line went dead (1/2 mile away) I kept staring straight ahead when I saw bodies on the ground and puddles of purple ooze was just laying there. I saw the rest of the team was laying next to the bodies watching them disappear one by one, I spotted Marcus, Dontrell, Jack, Eilly, Renee, Lilly and Abby and Lizzy sitting on the ground by a print in the dirt.

I walked next to them and says "So what happened?" Eilly stood up half way and says "I told you, we just finished the war not to long ago and Galactic was leading them But he's dead now." I wasn't sure what this Galactic guy looked like and says "Where's the body?" Eilly pointed to where the print was in the ground "He's over there" I walked over to where the print was and says "Are you sure he was here?" Jack threw a rock at the same spot I stood "Yeah he's right there" said Jack. I felt the ground with my hands to see it was still hard as a rock. I slowly stood up while looking around frantically for Galactic. Eilly saw the look on my face and frowned then says "What's wrong?" I gritted my teeth and says "He's not here" "What?!" "He's not here!". Jack and the others looked around as well while trying to figure out where Galactic had run too. I caught this girl that stood next to Lilly starring at me "Hey who's she?" Lilly said "This is Amy, she's from the future and in the future we all died but-" I cut her off "Okay that sounds crazy but its not impossible to time travel" The sky darkened for some unknown reason and right on cue we all looked up to see Galactic floating in the air without a scratch on him.

Galactic stayed in the air and says "I must congratulate this team on successfully pissing me off, Why won't you ass holes just die!" I didn't take my eyes off of Galactic but the others were too tired to lend me a hand. "Maybe it's because of people like you that makes strive for survival" I said floating off the ground until I reached his height. "And who the hell are you?" asked Galactic, Amy screamed "He isn't just different, I've figured it out now!" Eilly tasked her "what is it?" "He's from the future!" Galactic heard Amy's voice and frowned "Well they did say one got away, No worries i'll make sure to burry you with this entire team!" I smirked and says "You'll have to get through to me in order to hurt this team" Galactic stared at me as if he never saw me before and asks "Just who the hell do you think you're talking too?!" I grinned while keeping a dead serious face "Obviously im talking to you" Galactic started growling at me then snaps "That's it! Im going to kill you first!" (Now look what you did, you've angered the poor old man) Galactic started screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" I just looked pretty dumb founded as to what was wrong with him "AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" after all the yelling he had purple lightning surrounding him and his skin turned grey then says "Now what were you saying, come on repeat yourself!" I smiled half way and says jokingly "Well you did all that powering up for what? I thought you were just getting your puberty" Galactic was so mad his veins pop out his forehead "Grrr stop stalling and fight me!" I stood there waiting for Galactic to attack first and says jokingly "Ladies first" "Grr! i'll make you sorry to have ever called me a lady!" in a swift movement a lightly punched Galactic in the gut "AGH.." said Galactic holding his stomach "You talk too much" Amy was watching the fight that haven't even started yet and says "That's Tray right?" Jack nodded "Sure is" "With all due respect why is he joking with him?" no one responded.

Galactic was still angered "Just who the hell are you!" "My name isn't of importance right now" Galactic rushed towards Me throwing countless punches, I just dodged them all without even breaking a sweat "Come on is this all you got?" Galactic scolded me. "How are you able to keep up with me!" I got into a thinking pose "Well I wasn't even here for starters, I feel like your actually holding back more of your so called full power-" I saw this purple blast a little too late when it smacked me into a wall. Galactic laughed "Now you were saying" My body felt heavy but I wasn't about to let it go on like this. I powered up to my gold form and drew my sword and stepped out of the wall saying "Okay I wasn't expecting that hahaha".

Galactic watched My sword like a hawk never taking his eyes off of it and says "Are you going to tell me your name now?" I thought on it for a bit "My name's Trayvon Nimakaze" Galactic chuckled "So your Trayvon, the warrior who died years ago before the year 2058" I hardened my fists "What the hell are you talking about?" Galactic never responded he rushed me yet again, I jumped back a few times while dodging his punches but this time they were a lot harder to keep up with. Galactic was moving incredibly fast and I moved right along with him, He caught me slipping and sent a punch straight for my face which landed.

I staggered back a bit and as soon as I caught my balance back another punch was being thrown at me then another one and another one and another one!. Left and Right all I saw was fists hitting me, I wasn't sure what to do next Galactic wasn't going to slow down and I felt my sword dropping to the ground (Tray what the hell are you doing! "Jyubi this guy is-" I don't give a fuck about how strong this guy is! Fight Back!) Another punch was coming straight for me, it got closer and closer then 'Wham' it collided with my fist.

Galactic brought his other fist forward and punched me but again I caught the other one, We stood there pressing against each other while our energy of gold and purple started rising and pressing against each other, We broke apart and rushed at each other again throwing punches and kicks while making sure to block the others attacks. Amy looked up at the sky to see gold and purple flashes going against each other incredibly fast, So fast that all you saw was after shocks in the sky "Wow that's some speed" said Amy never taking her eyes off the fight "Well it is Tray after all, I was expecting he wanted to fight alone" said Eilly shaking her head laughing.

Galactic and I broke apart once again, Galactic was catching his breath and so was I but I wasn't as tired as he was "Galactic you seem pretty worn out" "You just want me to stop don't you! I'LL NEVER STOP!" Galactic started charging up some attack that resembled the Galick Gun except it was grey and black and says "When your little friends attacked me with that blast, I absorbed all of the power within it and now I'm going to use it to kill you!" I pulled my arms back while opening one hand while making a gold spinning ball appear in my hand "This will be fun". Galactic fired his attack shouting "GALICK GUN TIMES ONE THOUSAND!" the grey and black energy was being sent towards me "Ramehagon!" I brought my arm forward and clashed with the Galick Gun. Galactic laughed "You threw your entire body at this attack? you know it's pointless right!" I started pushing against the blast "Grr...Just watch and see how pointless it is! Ramehagon Ha!" the ball flew through the Galick Gun at top speed "What!" cried Galactic just as the Ramehagon blasted him and the Galick Gun also struck him. Galactic fell tot he ground and landed on top of my sword. I saw transformed back into my original form and landed by Eilly and the others, Amy ran up to me and says "Wow you were amazing! the way you started countering the attacks had blown my mind!" I laughed a bit, Amy started looking sad "Oh wait, if you killed Galactic then the future has been corrected and My Mom and Dad is waiting for me but...I'm not ready to go yet" Eilly saw the saiyan space pod land in front of Amy and says "Hey, you have to go back to the future with them and help keep that era safe from people like Galactic" Amy nodded her head slowly "Besides there's never any piece around here for us anyways" said Jack watching the space pod open up. Amy looked up towards them to see their smiling faces and says "Your right, I don't belong in the year 2015, oh wait what time is it?" I checked my phone and says "11:49pm, December 31" Amy's eyes widened "I got to go before I make another distortion in the timeline!" Amy jumped inside the space pod, we all watched it take off into the air and vanish.

END


	41. Back In Action

THIS CHAPTER TAKES 3MONTHS AFTER THE INVITATION TO THE GAME 2!

MEMBERS:

TRAY: WELL NOW THINGS ARE GONNA GET MORE EXCITING ^^

ABBY: AND MORE ACTION PACKED ^^

KATE: THIS WILL TIE UP LOOSE ENDS IN THE PREVIOUS STORIES

JACK: I HOPE YOUR READY BECAUSE THE STORY STARTS

ALL OF THEM: NOW!

THE ULTIMATE TEAM 2: FINAL WARS.

It was a bright and snowy day in the city of El Paso (for those who isn't familiar with El Paso it's in Texas). The snow wasn't sticking to the ground just yet, it was merely preparing for the winter and this was just November 8th and things seemed calm for the past few months this is the year 2016.

There was a lot of houses in the neighborhood and tree's and barns as well, most of the animals had been stored away inside the barns to protect them from the harsh winters night. Up above the barn and the trees and past the clouds was a black shiny space craft, this space craft had numbers written on it and a logo which was a T in bold letters. the space craft seemed to have snow on it but at the same time it was falling right off the space craft thanks to an invisible cloaking device that heated the outside of the space craft walls and inside was 315 members and every last one of them was circling around the center of the room listening to what Kate had to say.

"Alright guys settle down, I know we've been failing a lot of missions lately and most of the people you were supposed to protect ended up dying. It's been going on like this for the last 11 months and 8 days. Yes I know it's been that long since then, Kenzy has went back into retirement with Taffy and Laffy to assist her" everyone was still paying close attention "That's why I went through my call logs and called an old friend of mines" everyone started whispering as to who was this 'friend' of hers "You can come out now". They saw black shoes with some blue jeans and a black shirt, the person was carmel skinned and its hair was a low hair cut, it had a chain around its neck. Everyone just stared in shock as to who it was that had stepped out of retirement "Everyone please welcome back the leader of The Ultimate Team...Trayvon Nimakaze" everyone started clapping rapidly.

Trayvon looked at the other members and the white walls and says "Thanks for the welcome back guys" Cleo shouted "No Problem!" Toxic shouted "Welcome Home!" Jack was in the front of the crowd and says "Nice to see you again!" Trayvon laughed at the comments it was pretty funny. He cleared raised his hand to silence the room and says "I hear you guys have been Failing missions since I've been gone" No one said anything "What's been going on guys?" again no one spoke, Trayvon waited for a answer from someone then a girl says "We couldn't exactly focus as much" Trayvon looked to the back of the room to see it was Ruby waving at him "Well that sucks, starting today we're going to get you guys back into shape. Everyone head down to the training rooms and go train for the next 6 hours, consider it a punishment for Failing your missions" everyone started complaining "Aww come on" "We tried our best" "do we really have to train for that long?" "This shit isn't fair" "What if we have dates?" "What if some of us have plans?" it was a lot of commotion going on, Trayvon raised his voice "This isn't up for debating! As for your plans cancel them! until you guys are back in top form only then will I give you back your freedom, understand?!" No one spoke "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" everyone spoke at once in a hurry "SIR YES SIR!" and quickly ran out to the training rooms.

Trayvon looked over at Kate who stood there smiling, Kate had gotten taller 5'10' to be exact, her chest was certainly bigger, her eyes were still grey and her hair was indeed longer. Kate waved a hand in front of his face saying "Tray stop staring at me like that" Trayvon blinked a few times and says "like what?" "Like im a piece of candy ready to be eaten" they both laughed. Trayvon started looking out the window when he heard someone playing music in their room, the two of them decided to go check it out and when they found it where it was coming from they heard the music clearly "All my friends are heathens take it slow...watch it. wait for them to ask you who you know...watch it. All my friends are heathens take it slow...watch it. wait for them to ask who you know". Trayvon looked over towards Kate and asks "who's room?" Kate says "open it and find out". Trayvon opened the door and went inside the room, all the walls were blue and the bed was green. there was a book shelf across from the bed and a picture of a girl with a white jacket and black hair hugging on a younger Trayvon while holding a ice cream. Trayvon saw the girl come from her closet wearing a white dress, black socks and gloves, her eyes were yellow and her hair had turned white and her tail swayed with excitement and she stood at 5'7'.

Trayvon recognized the girl and said "Kitty?" Aruna smiled while playing with her black fur "Owner san, your back" said Aruna smiling "Yeah I am and what happened to your fur? wasn't it white?" Aruna laughed and says "I'm not a regular cat silly, I do still age, my fur is now black because I'm 16" Aruna started walking out the room "Wait where you going?" Aruna stopped for a second and says "You ordered ALL members to go and train right? that's what I'm going to go do" Aruna left her room and vanished in the halls, Trayvon and Kate went down stairs to see all the training rooms were taking place in a lot of different areas. Kate pointed towards Jack's screen and says "He's gotten stronger while you were gone, did you get any stronger?" Trayvon played with his bronze key chain and says "Of course I have my power level is exactly 145,000." Kate laughed "mines is 149,000" Trayvon looked over at all the screens and smiled again. Kate asked "Has your chain always been bronze?" Trayvon shook his head "nope it's naturally silver but for some reason it turned Bronze after a month of vacation" Kate nodded and says "Its really good to have you back Tray" "Same here" they hugged for a few seconds "Alright lets-" Trayvon stopped talking when he caught a glimpse 'of a grass field and someone standing there watching him'. After that it faded, Kate must have seen the same thing because she blinked a few times and asked "What was that?" Trayvon thought on it "I don't know".


	42. Under World Net

CHAPTER 42: THE UNDER WORLD NET!

JACK'S P.O.V

It was officially '6:35pm' I knew that the underworld net would be on at this time to talk about all the other teams and their progression, I flicked to channel 5.1 and that's when it started to come on. The usual UWN logo popped up on the screen and there was Kelly in her usual outfit while sitting with Tom and Spike. "Good afternoon teams, this is your favorite news reporter Kelly, signing in again live with the engineers of Team Ultimate which normally goes by The Ultimate Team." Kelly turned her gaze towards Tom and says "Tom I hear there's a rumor that your team has been failing missions for the last eleven months am I right?" Tom fixed his tie and says "Well they're not failing, they're just exhausted" "But they did have eleven months as a break right?" "No The Ultimate team only had 2months of a break then it's back to work' Kelly sipped some tea from a cup and says "Why was their break cut short?" "Because of the chaos that's been going on in these last few years" "There's also another rumor that Trayvon Nimakaze has been resigned during those times and during those times your team has fallen to 8th place. Do you think your team can truly pick themselves up once again and take back what was theirs?" Spike stopped Tome before he could speak "The Ultimate Team can over come any obstacle that's thrown in there way. Now do you have any other questions?" Kelly paused for a second and says "Your team has participated in two wars during their time, Do you remember giving them confirmation to enter those wars?" Spike thought on it and says "We gave them permission to act on the first war But this second war, was focused more on them so they had no choice but to act" Kelly nodded her head and says "Are you saying they can act on their own now?" "That's not what I'm saying, Kate felt as if they were in danger so they had no choice but to enter the war" Kelly looked through some of the papers again and says "Well I wish the best of luck to you and The Ultimate Team. This is Kelly signing off".

Kate stood next to me and turned the television off while saying "She's just trying to make us look bad, come on let's go have some fun" I smiled and followed her "Okay".


	43. Missions part III

CHAPTER 43: MISSIONS PART III

RENEE'S P.O.V

Once again we found ourselves inside a small ship hovering over a land, We all knew how this one was going to end "failed again" I said mumbling to myself. But this time Trayvon was waiting for us to achieve our goal and no one wanted to be a disappointment or maybe was it because no one was in the mood to go train today. Trayvon was looking at four of us and he picked "Renee, Cleo, Jake and Larry step forth" The four of us stepped forward while looking unsure of the assignment he was about to give us "You four are to head down and capture the Ruby Red Goose" Trayvon opened his hand to reveal a hologram of the Ruby Red Goose, it was made out of crystals. "Make sure you get this thing by any means cost. Do Not and I repeat DO NOT let this thing get away, got it?" we nodded and says "Yes Sir!" "Good" he opened the door and Us four jumped out the ship and landed on the ground and what stood before us was the Ruby Red Goose, Cleo locked and loaded her gun while aiming at the crystalized goose and says "Okay if we play our cards right we might be able to end this thing quickly" I glanced over at Cleo and said "hmph, who made you the leader?" Cleo kept her focus on the goose "Well I'm not sure if there is a leader in this mission" I rolled my eyes at Cleo and says "So what your just going to shoot that thing and hope it dies?" "Trayvon never said bring it back alive did he?" I threw a energy ball at the goose causing it to shatter into millions of pieces and went to scope up the pieces and shouts "MISSION COMPLETE!".

When we got back on the Space craft Trayvon looked very disappointed and says "Mission Failed" Cleo and I looked shocked "what why?" he cleared his throat and says "I never said to blow it up into pieces, I said bring it back by any means cost" "We brought back the pieces" I said smiling a bit "NO! THIS MISSION IS A FAILURE! GO TRAIN!" Cleo,Larry, Jake and I walked off and headed to the training rooms again but this time it was heavier to move in.


	44. Tray's journal entries part V

CHAPTER 44: TRAY'S JOURNAL ENTRIES PART 5

JOURNAL ENTRY 73-I was still on Nisel mountain training.

JOURNAL ENTRY 74-I felt the other's power rise and decrease over and over I assumed it wa sthe training thing with lizzy.

JOURNAL ENTRY 75-they're power started recovering slowly. which was good because I was able to relax a bit.

JOURNAL ENTRY 76-their energy was at the half way point of recovering and I wondered what made it deplete in the first place?

JOURNAL ENTRY 77-Eilly started telling me about this guy named Galactic and how they had beaten him "well where's his body?" I asked looking around. She pointed to a empty print in the ground.

JOURNAL ENTRY 78-I was basically toying with Galactic not because I thought I was too damn cocky, I just wanted to see how powerful he really was and boy was he ever strong. I thought I was gonna lose for a second if Jyubi haven't snapped me back to reality "Fight back!".

JOURNAL ENTRY 79-Vacation was never so sweet, I wasn't in El paso with the others, I was in the Bahamas relaxing under the hot steamy sun. girl in all white walked up to me saying "Trayvon?" I nodded, she passed me my phone "Someone named Eilly is looking for you" I removed my sunglasses and grabbe dmy things while speaking to her "Yeah i'll be there in 15 minutes" I walked into an alley and made sure no one was looking just as I took off into the air.

JOURNAL ENTRY 80- I was standing in front the team by the time I got there, Everyone was just watching me (Boy they sure look surprised Jyubi "You've been gone for nearly a year, just give them a moment to adjust).

JOURNAL ENTRY 81-I was way to tired to even get up today so I just laid back down while watching the under world net.

JOURNAL ENTRY 82- I woke up and started looking for Jas, Toxic, Ruby,Kitty and Amoux. I wanted to know just who this tkilla guy was but sadly I couldn't find any of them.

JOURNAL ENTRY 83- Eilly and I wa sin the round room discussing on how bad they failed the mission "Its because they're being hot heads and not communicating is the reason they're failing these missions" I said playing with my chain "Then maybe you should get them back into the groove of following commands again" I smiled "Sounds great".

JOURNAL ENTRY 84-I was down in the training room where I saw Larry flirting with Toxic and he seemed to be succeeding "Maybe he's not a bad guy after all" Jake was training his ass of by shooting targets and nearly missed a few, Cleo was probably in competition with him because she was shooting way too fast and Renee was training her ass off as well while throwing punches and kicks.

JOURNAL ENTRY 85- I sat in the round room Today was the most busy day ever, Eilly came over to me sitting a lot of paper work down. "This is our last stack" she took half of the stack of papers and took a seat across from me. "Why do we have to fill in all these forms?" Eilly looked up at me then back at the paper while writing "I didn't have enough time to get any of this shit done, the team's been falling apart and I've been trying to motivate them while focusing on this" "Well we are going half and half on this so it's only fair if we both do this together" Eilly nodded, I moved my current stack of completed forms to the side while grabbing the stack in front of me.

JOURNAL ENTRY 86- Its been 5 hours and we're just not finishing the paper work, Eilly decided she had enough for one day and decided to turn in for the day, I looked at the clock to see it said '9:55pm' that was my cue as well.


	45. A boy, A girl and The best friend

CHAPTER 45: A BOY, A GIRL AND THE BEST FRIEND

MARCUS P.O.V

It was mostly sunny outside and it was also very hot so I didn't need a jacket, I had one my blue jersey with some matching cargos. I looked over to my right to see Izzy was wearing a grey shirt, Blue leg ankle jeans and some grey and white converse on her feet, Her hair was still flat ironed straight down. I looked at her shirt again to see it said 'I woke up like this'.

Izzy looked over towards me with one eye peeking out the corner and says "You like what you see baby?" I gave her a toothy grin and says "Yeah I do" Izzy laughed a bit "So what is it that you like about little old Izzy?" I thought on it for a bit as we passed a few houses "Your style" Izzy blinked a few times and smiled "Aw that's so sweet Marcus" Izzy leaned over to kiss me " I like your style too Marcus" I came to a stop when I heard someone shouting my name and when I turned around it was Dontrell. I grinned the moment he came up to us gasping for air "Hey Dontrell what can I do for you?" Dontrell held up a poster that said "Nas-car racing on 1300 Michigan ave. We have to go!" I suddenly felt hyper just by seeing the poster "Yeah let's-" Izzy elbowed me lightly "Hello what about us?" said Izzy pointing to me and her. I started thinking for a minute and says "Dontrell, I can't go today. Maybe some other time?" Dontrell pretended to be hurt "Fine, I guess I should take someone else then" Dontrell put the poster away and says "Izzy how you doing?" Izzy wanted to correct his speech grammar but didn't say anything and says "I've been good, what about you?" Dontrell pulled out a Chocolate payday bar then takes a bit out of it while saying "I've been really good, almost as good as this payday" I started laughing at Dontrell who was eating the rest of the payday.

After Dontrell wiped his mouth he pulled out a 16oz juice from his pocket and says "Where you two love birds going?" I started thinking for a brief moment and says "We're just walking around you know, no place special" Izzy looked at me with puppy dog eyes that said 'she wanted to be alone with me', I didn't want to leave Dontrell just yet, I had to know something "So how's things going with Skammy?" Dontrell sighed "Well she's 17 now and no matter how much I grow she just keeps growing" I figured he meant the age difference.

"Well keep at it buddy, Im sure she'll break sooner or later." Dontrell smiled and ran off shouting "Thanks!" Izzy stopped me just as Dontrell came right back to us and says "So when will you be free, later on today?" I shook my head "We might not be able to hang out today but Jake and Trayvon aren't busy" Dontrell nodded and walked back towards head quarters without saying a word.

Izzy and I just waited till he was out of sights to continue our wonder less walk around the neighbor hood, Izzy started looking to my right while saying "Wait don't we know them?" I followed her gaze to see it was Trayvon and Ruby standing by a willow tree "Yeah we do but lets not bother them" We kept walking until we came upon a bench in the nearby area. Izzy sat down on and mentioned for nw to sit next to her which I did do. Izzy looked at her hands then to me as if she saw something very unusual about me, we kept our eyes locked for ten minutes without saying a word. That's when my phone ringed and brought us back to reality. I reached for my phone saying "Hello?" 'Hey Marcus you got a minute?' I recognized the voice as Dontrell "Yeah what's up?" 'I placed a order at a nearby restaurant can you pick it up for me?' I looked at Izzy who shook her head "Sorry I'm still busy Dontrell" 'Oh okay but thanks anyways' "No problem" that's when Izzy started heading back home and I followed her but she said "Don't follow me" "What's wrong baby?" "You and Dontrell always trying to hang out or is it because you be trying to ditch me?" I was about to say no when she interrupted me "know what, I'll just go home alone. bye" I turned around and walked towards the restaurant for Dontrell.

When I got to the restaurant I saw Ruby talking to some guy "who's He?" I slowed down a bit to see Ruby wasn't making eye contact with the Boy and she was looking down to the ground as well, I thought maybe it's her uncle Amoux but I was wrong. "Sir here's your order" I grabbed the bag and started walking away while keeping an eye out for Ruby who spotted me and bidded farewell to the Boy and ran off away from that area. I kept thinking about what Izzy said "is it because you be trying to ditch me?" i shook my head and says to myself "I don't be trying to ditch you Izzy, No matter what I'll just keep loving you".


	46. love,sex or friendship

CHAPTER 46: LOVE,SEX OR FRIENDSHIP?

LIZZY'S P.O.V

I was sitting in my room on my bed, My door was closed because I didn't want to be disturb But I don't think Boomer got the message when he came waltzing in my room while Shamiya (oh yeah Lizzy already had her baby she's two) was asleep for the day. I loved writing in my silver and brown notebook, It made me feel really good to be able to get things off my chest, Actually now that I think about it, it's more of a diary to me and this blue eyed and blonde hair creep was making me stop.

I scolded him and says "Why are you in my room? didn't you see the sign?" Boomer was cleaning his ears with cotton swabs "Yes I saw your little sign, I just wanted to come in anyways" "What if I would have been doing something like changing my clothes?" "Then this would teach you to lock your door" I kept staring at him while he started cleaning his other ear "No it should teach people like you to get the fuck out!" I hit him with my pillow causing him to fall to the floor. Boomer picked himself up and sat in a chair "There's nothing you can do to make me leave" I started thinking (who can I call to come get this bitch?) that's when it hit me, I took a deep breath and screamed out really loud "BUBBLES!" Boomer stopped cleaning his ear and turned around to see a smiling Bubbles saying "Hi" I pointed towards Boomer "He's picking with me Bubbles" Bubbles frowned and says "Boomer why are you messing with Lizzy?" "I uh u" I smirked at how scared Boomer was.

Boomer started making a beat with his cotton swabs, it went '1 2 3...1 2 3 or tap...tap tap boom tap tap...boom' Bubble started moving her head along with the beat "Boomer keep this up for a minute" Boomer didn't respond but I knew he was thinking 'yes im home free!'. Bubbles spoke "I'm Bubbles, B-B-B-B-B-Bubbles" she started singing this part "I'm Bubbles, Bubbles" Boomer ran out the room and Bubble chased him "Alone again" I looked at my writing and read it to myself "what do you value most in a relationship love,sex or friendship?" This wasn't referring to me and KV, I just wanted to know what people wanted in a relationship or what they valued more. I kept sitting on my bed until Shamiya woke up with those big black eyes that she got from her father, She had my hair and looks but her fathers jeans for power and she was light skinned wearing a sleeper and she stood at 3'4'.

I smiled at her and says "Shamiya what are you doing awake?" Shamiya yawned and says "I'm just waiting for Daddy" I started pouting "I was already waiting for him" Shamiya looked at her nails "We can wait on Daddy together" I kept pouting until Skammy walked in and asks "What's wrong with you?" I fixed my face and says "Nothing Shamiya just wants to wait for Kerold with me" Skammy didn't say anything until she read what I had written down.

"What's this about?" Asked Skammy tapping my notebook, I stretched for a minute then says "I'm just wondering what everyone values more in a relationship" "Sounds interesting" "It is so Skammy what do you value more...Love, Sex or Friendship?" Shammy thought on it before answering "Well anyone would choose Sex-any guy. And Friendship can be easily obtained but trying to capture a girl's heart is more suitable for my taste." I was writing her name down on a flash card when Jas walked in with the biggest grin on her face and says "Ah yes, I remember my first time falling in Love" This I had to hear "Jas how was it?" Jas thought on it for a bit "Well I'm currently an alpha, But before I was an Alpha there was this boy Adrian. Adrian was a fun guy to be around, We talked about a lot of our problems. One day he told me he was getting married soon and I realized so was I, I ran off howling at the sky that's when Cana my step mom asked me what was the problem. Lycan's can communicate over great distances with each other in their wolf form, I told her nothing was wrong. Amoux heard the conversation and was already in his way to Amoux found me I talked about becoming an Alpha. He leaned me back on a boulder and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. We didn't have sex right there, I phased into my wolf form and sent him a challenging glare to try and catch me." I interrupted her and says "Jas did he ever catch you?" Jas was smiling "He sure did and unlike humans on honey moons, We lycans tend to stay in wolf form." Skammy asked her "So you look for love right" Jas nodded "The sharpest Love there is. But Amoux has all the love I need".

Jas turned to walk out my room when she noticed Shamiya was sitting there the entire time and says " Shamiya don't ever be quick to fall for someone okay?" Shamiya made a sour face and says "Boys are disgusting" We all laughed, Jas fixed her collar "That means your Dad is disgusting too" Shamiya shook her head and says "Daddy is an exception but boys like Boomer isn't okay" I lsniled and says "Why isn't Bommer and other boys like him okay?" "Uh Mommy he looks like a girl, I think Mojo was very confused at that time" We kept laughing. Jas and Skammy had left and went to go cook dinner, while Shamiya went out to look for Taffy and Laffy, I felt a chill in the room so I closed my window to keep it warm.


	47. Tkilla's past revealed

CHAPTER 47: **TKILLA'S PAST REVEALED**

LILLYS P.O..V

It was still snowing and since it was snowing outside that just covered the space craft in it, I was sitting in the living room which seemed to be the warmest part of the space craft it was filled with the other members of the team, Everyone wasn't talking much just wrapped up under blankets and sitting in front of the fire place, that stretched up to 12ft. I looked around for Kate, Zyleath tapped my leg and says"Are you looking for your sister?" I pulled on my sweater sleeves and says "Yeah have you seen Kate?" Zyleath pointed towards a window "Kate and Trayvon are outside fixing on the engine and the thruster's also replacing the weapons mechanism" I sat down next to Zyleath and wrapped up under the blanket with her. "How long have they been out there?" Zyleath shrugged and says "Acelek knows, She's on the other side of the room next to Aruna" I got up from under the blankets and went to go have a seat by Aruna who was curled up into a ball in front of the fire place. I tapped her arm "Aruna are you okay?" She looked up and says "Yes, just waiting till they fix it" I felt someone's foot close by me, I turned to see it was Acelek laying down. I tapped her "Acelek you up?" "..." She didn't respond "Acelek are you sleeping?" Acelek shook her head and says "Just waiting, if your looking for Trayvon and Kate their outside" "how long have they been out there?" Acelek sat up "About two hours". Ruby seemed fine in this col, I over heard her about to tell a story " Tkilla was goofy, childish and very sweet at times too, He always said the most corniest things to me as well, This is how Tkilla actualIy acted" I went next to Ruby so I could hear better "This is the tale of Tkilla"

TKILLA PAST REVEALED

 **It was** **a bright and beautiful day in the city of Ansonia, everyone was outside just running around playing with water guns and the fire hydrant was on. There was plenty of houses on the block as well But there was this one house that always seemed to catch everyone's attention. A Carmel complexion boy came out the house, He wore blue jeans, a black tank top, yellow gloves and brown boots, His hair was dark brown and curly and his eyes were blue. The boy also had on a red vest that went over his tank top. He was just walking off the porch when a girl with all black on and she was light skinned and carried two guns on the side of her waist with her all the time. She smiled and says "Hey Tkilla how's it going?" The Boy smiled back and says "Hey Toxic, and it's going good what about you?" Toxic wasn't the same pink Toxic you know today. This was her sister Toxic Angel the eight. "Every since the school's closed I've been bored as fuck" "Immortal Material Ventonic Universe needs to make up their minds about what days they want us to have on and off" Toxic checked the ammo in her guns and says "Have you seen the others lately Tkilla?" Tkilla played with a shard of grass and says "Shupria, Sky, Ruby, Alice and Areal shouldn't be to far from us, Do you want to go see them?" Toxic put her guns away and walked towards his car "Is that a no then?" Toxic lowered her eyes a bit and says "No im just randomly walking toy our car so you can take me home-of course I want to go see them!" Toxic pulled the door open and waited for Tkilla to get in and when he finally got in he pulled off down the street. The kids were watching and making way for the car to get past. We passed buildings and we turned the corner, We stopped in front of a yellow house that was so big it had glass windows on each side of it. There was a big black gate that was closed, once we got out the car the gates opened and we walked right through. After reaching the back where the swimming pool was there were the others in their bikini's saying "Hey Guys!" Toxic and I exchanged glances then says "Hey!" Shupria was sitting on a floaters chair while kicking the water lightly. Areal was sitting on the end of the pool splashing water on Sky who was covering her face. Alice was swimming around and Ruby was just floating in the water. Toxic went to go get changed and came back in her bikini and hopped in the water. Tkilla bent down and splashed the water a bit with his hands, Shupria looked over at him and says "You should get in with us Tkilla, It'll be fun if we're all active" Tkilla laughed "Oh so now your stealing my lines" "Yes-No, I don't know maybe" Ruby was kicking her feet while enjoying the sun when Tkilla mentioned for her to swim over to him and she did. Ruby was holding onto the rail while staying in the water smiling and says "What can I do for you?" "Well I need you to answer two quick questions" "okay go for it" "1. Where's King? and you having fun in the water?" Ruby moved splashed a little water "1. I'm not sure, I haven't seen him in at least two weeks and 2. Yes im having lots of fun here" Tkilla played with her yellow highlighted tips "How long have you guys been here?" "Umm at least 20minutes and What are you doing" said Ruby smiling "I know you only play with my hair when your about to do something" Tkilla leaned closer to her and gave her a quick kiss but she pulled him back for another kiss. That's when Toxic was walking by and pushed Tkilla into the pool causing him to break the kiss and sink for a few seconds before popping up for air.**

 **Everyone laughed at Tkilla as he sat there in the water fully dressed, Tkilla looked over at Toxic who says "Hey don't look at me with those creepy eyes" Everyone laughed even harder "My eyes aren't creepy" said Tkilla frowning "Your just jealous because they look better than yours" Everyone was dying with laughter "Tkilla, stop it...I can't breathe" said Areal holding her sides laughing. Tkilla was just giving a blank expression, Ruby kissed his cheek "I don't think your eyes are creepy Tkilla" Tkilla smiled but his smile faded when a boy who wore a gold shirt and brown cargos with a gold chain and was Carmel complexion walked up to the pool saying "Your still here, I knew you wouldn't be gone" Tkilla and the others recognized him as Jboy. "Oh Jboy" said Shupria getting out the pool and running towards him, Once she reached Jboy she kissed him and says "Are you staying too?" Jboy didn't answer because a meteor came falling from the sky and crashing 30 feet in front of Sky's house. Tkilla being the curious out of everyone decided to go check it out but he was stopped by Ruby holding his shirt "Tkilla I hope you don't think your going towards that thing do you?" Tkilla smiled and says "Of course I am, it'll be really quick. Jboy can come with me" Jboy broke the kiss he was doing with Shupria and says "Sure I'm always game" Ruby wasn't so sure if she wanted them to go check it out by their selves. "You guys can be at the front gate to keep an eye on us" said Tkilla walking to the front, Jboy followed him and the two went out the gates. We walked towards the front and waited for 5 minutes for their reply "Jboy?!" called Shupria "..." no reply "Tkilla?!" called Ruby "..." again no reply. Everyone got worried as if something bad had happened to their two favorite boys.**

 **The Girls went out to the spot where the meteor was last seen, Alice let out a breath of relieve and says "Oh good it's still here" Areal started thinking on it while saying "If it's still here then where is Cup Cake and Peaches?" Shupria started examining the meteor, It was all grey with light blue paint oozing through it and says "Girls check this out" Shupria passed it to Toxic who pistol whipped the meteor with the back of her gun but it didn't leave a mark, Toxic passed it to Ruby who tried biting the damn meteor but again it didn't faze it "What is this shit made out of rubber?" said Ruby hiding her fangs once again. There was a shift in the air and by Sky being more cautious then the rest she threw her knife at the direction of the weird energy. "Ouch.." said a faint voice, everyone turned around to see a dark figure standing not to far from them, It flicked Sky's knife back to her and she caught it. Ruby cleared her throat and asked "Who are you?" "..." it didn't respond "Do you know what happened to our friends?" "..." "Answer me!" "...In order to find your friends...you must go through many trails..." And after that part it stopped talking. I felt another energy shift, we spun back around towards the meteor to see the same figure but it was way lighter and had a blue color to it. "I finally found you" said the blue figure walking towards us "Don't try to run from me this time" It mouthed a few words but we didn't hear it, I looked behind us to see a purple blast being sent from the dark figure to us directly!. Everyone got out of the way just as two different beings clashed.**

 **END**

 **I sat there and looked over at Ruby while she adjusted herself under the blankets more. I totally forgot about how cold it was and asks "So when you guys saw Trayvon and Jack you guys thought they were your friends Tkilla and Jboy?" Ruby was eating a cookie "That's right" a few seconds later the heat was turned on instantly and within 15 seconds the place was warm again. Trayvon and Kate walked inside looking like popsicles. I laughed at how much snow covered them from head to toe "HA!" said Trayvon doing a short power up to melt the snow off of them. Ruby approached them and thanked them for fixing the problem quickly. "It was no sweat Ruby, trust me I was cold too" said Kate removing her coat "Well all the same, you guys should take a break for a hour or three" Trayvon made sure he still had his Bronze chain around his neck and says "Hey Ruby quick question" "okay what is it?" "Which is better milky way or Snickers" Ruby laughed a bit and says "Gosh darn it Tray, there both good" "I know which is why I want to know" "Snickers are better then...why did you want to know" Trayvon reached in his pocket and pulled out a Snickers bar and gave it to her while saying "Enjoy" Ruby looked at the Snickers bar, I walked over towards her and asked "What's up?" Ruby took a minute before saying "Tkilla used to ask us random questions too and He'd goof off just to make us laugh" I nodded "Tkilla...I miss him so much..." Ruby looked as if she wanted to cry but instead she just walked off. I kept thinking (If Tkilla is really that great then where is he?).**


	48. My Dark Secret

_CHAPTER 48: MY DARK SECRET_

 _JACK'S P.O.V_

 _It was 6:45pm in El Paso, I was outside wondering around aimlessly, I pulled my hood on to my head to stop the snow from falling onto my hair, I wore grey levis and a white aero pasta shirt white black and white Jordan's and my grey North face jacket. I was walking around in the city, cars were beeping their horns, the side walks was crowded with other citizens who was in a hurry, They bumped past me saying "Excuse me and I'm sorry" I kept walking until I saw this sign that read "2340 Wyoming avenue" there was a sign on the building that read "Boom Town" I never took my hood off until I went inside this tavern, Once inside the Tavern I removed my hood. It was dark in here well not too dark because Lanterns lite the entire place up. I walked towards the table with a lot of chairs and took a seat, I looked at the bottles and realized it was a bar. I ordered myself one shot of 1800 but the man Luke didn't serve 1800 "We ere in El Paso serve the finest Liquor tell me what are you interested in?" I shrugged and says "Just give something strong" Luke went behind the counter and pulled out this bottle that had this funny looking liquor in it and poured it in a cup and after that he added some other stuff to the drink then sat it in front of my face "What is this?" I asked watching the liquor glow a very unusual green "This drink was made in some crazy science lab and it also glows an unnatural green, you know like the hulk" I poked the cup and watched the liquor moved "Well what's in it?"_ " _two parts Absinthe, one part melon liqueur and three parts Mountain Dew. Stir, garnish with a kiwi and enjoy, Also make sure to keep your blood pressure down for a few hours after you drink it. you know just in case_ " ( _do I dare to drink this?) I lifted the cup to my lips and drunk a some. It was sour for a few seconds and then it faded, I took another drink from the cup and without even realizing it I drunk the whole cup. I slammed the cup down on the table, Luke smiled "Oh yeah The Incredible Hulk gets you drunk really fast just don't stand up for 2minutes" I couldn't really hear his voice at all, it sounded so far away and everything seemed to have slowed down "Hey...Buddy are you okay?" asked Luke, his voice sounded super slow and sluggish. I was just about to get out of the Tavern when I was brought back to my senses and saw a familiar girl saying "So that's the Incredible Hulk, I'll have one too" I noticed it was none other then Shupria and she was chugging down The Incredible Hulk with no problem._

 _She sat the glass down after she finished her drink and says "Hey Jack, how you been?" I was surprised to see her here "Hey Shupria and I'm good, what about you?" "I'm fine" "When did you get into town?" "Not to long ago, Jas says she saw you walk here after you and Kate's disagreement" "Ugh don't remind me, She just wanted to sit in that space craft for three more days before coming out of it and have fun with me. Is that too much to ask of her?" Shupria was fighting the drunkenness "Kate is the second in command of the team right?" I nodded "Yeah she is" "Then you must know she can't have many breaks like we do" "Yeah and I don't want Trayvon to be in there all day by himself filling out paper work and accepting and denying requests from other teams." "Yeah But I'm sure if she had any free time at all she'd go with you" I wanted to believe Shupria but my brain wasn't allowing that shit into my storage. Shupria looked more drunk and so have I, Luke gave us a ride to the Ramada hotel. Once inside I bought a room for two "Why are we even here?" said Shupria smiling "I'm not ready to go back just yet, We can sleep out tonight" The lady behind the counter name was Maya "Here you go, your rooms are down the hall and to the left room 140" I grabbed the key and guided Shupria to the room, along the way we both were stumbling and falling over the place. Shupria fell on the floor and started laughing "Jack help me up" I picked Shupria off the floor and opened the door. I clicked the room light on to see there was a door to our left which was probably the bathroom and straight ahead was a window with a big dark blue curtain spread across it. there was a flat screen television sitting on the dresser and a small circular table was in the corner of the room. We removed our jackets and shoes "Shupria we should get some sleep, knowing them it'll be back to work the next day-" I was cut off by Shupria pressing her lips against mines, I froze in the spot then slipped my tongue through her mouth and started kissing her while pulling her closer._

 _A part of me wanted to keep kissing and the other part of me wanted to stop, I ignored the other part and started kissing Shupria's neck, Shupria let out a moan "Are you sure that we should do this?" I ignored her question and started massaging her breast, She moaned again "J-Jack" Shupria fell back on the bed while throwing her shirt off and I did the same for myself, I kissed Shupria again until she decided to remove the rest of her clothes. Shupria laid there in front of me naked while trying to cover her c-cup breast. I didn't stop checking her out till I realized she was blushing! Her face was so pink that it was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. I leaned towards her and kissed her again and this time she wasn't acting alone on this point "Are you going to remove your clothes too Jack?" I had totally forgotten about my own clothes being on still, I removed my clothes quickly and sat next to her_

Shupria started looking in her coat pocket for something, when she pulled it out she slide it own my rock hard cock "Condoms prevents babies, I carry one all the time" "That's a smart move" Shupria laid back down on the bed while opening her legs, I slide my cock into her inch by inch until the whole thing was inside her. I held onto her waist while she held onto my neck. And without any regrets I started slamming into her, Shupria tightened her grip as I kept going, She was moaning so loud in sure Maya could hear her but I didn't give a fuck. I just kept fucking Shupria as if she was the only thing that mattered to me. After 3hours of sex Shupria fell asleep next to me, That's when my phone ringed and I picked it up "Hello?" 'Jack where are you?' It was Kate. "Just spending the night out why?" 'Do you remember what today was?' "Hmm someone's birthday?" 'No, try again' "Umm I give up tell me" 'You forgot didn't you' "Yes now tell me" I held my breath a few minutes then released it 'Today was our Anniversary' I froze 'Tray and I finished early well see you when you get home' and she hung up


	49. dream or vision

CHAPTER 49: WAS IT A DREAM OR A VISION...

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

The clouds were gray meaning it might rain later on today, but I didn't want it to rain, I wanted the day to stay dry completely, I was walking around and before I realized where I was, I was standing in a grass field where trees and flowers grew. But for some reason the flowers were actually cut off by a big patch of dirt that was dividing the flowers from the rest of the grass field. I looked around to see that all the flowers that was there were gone.

The flowers was the main thing that made the land look so beautiful but now they were being removed one by one was making me curious as to who was responsible for all of this, I kept walking till I heard the sound of grunts and sounds of someone in pain. I didn't rush over there I kept walking and when I finally reached my destination I stood there while staring in complete disbelief as to who it was "Trayvon...r-run" i m not sure if I remembered her name at all but clearly she knew knew me so I bent down next to her "What's going on? who are you?" The girl started coughing up blood "P-Please Trayvon...Get away from here...Protect...Our...Kids..." and with that being said The mysterious Girl started turning into a bright yellow and broke into pieces of light and was drifting straight upward towards the sky and was never seen again. I felt my eyes tear up for The Mysterious Girl, There was an item she left on the ground after she disappeared and I picked it up then pocketed it.

I stood back up while looking ahead about 500 yards from where I was at there was smoke in the air "What's going on over there?" I didn't want to waist time lollygagging around so I took three steps forward and took off like a flaming missile towards the crisis, I never really observed my surroundings when I was dashing this fast, I just let everything go by me without daring to stop But for some reason I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere at all which made me want to stop running "What's going on here?" I summoned all my might and power and pushed myself to go even faster "GOTTA GO!" I yelled watching as the buildings flew by me, I jumped over dirt roads and rocks until I finally reached the area that's when I came to a stop.

I looked around to see the ground was all sandy like meaning it was nothing but dirt, There was our space craft crashed on the ground with flames on it. there were exactly 314 bodies laid out all over the ground and every last one of them had a sword to the heart "What the hell happened here?" I started heading towards the ship when I found Eilly stretched out on the ground, her throat was split and her eyes remained open. "Eilly..."sat down next to her while trying to see if there were any other marks on her but couldn't find any because of her clothes so I took that as a no. I didn't stand up, I just felt sad that everything I worked for was destroyed within only seconds!. I heard someone approaching me "If I were you, I'd stay back" The footsteps came to a halt and says "Why should I do that?" "Because I won't be responsible for your death" "So you think you could kill me?" "I do" "Then why don't you turn around and actually see who your facing" I turned around to see this figure in all black, His eyes were red and his body was pitch black. I froze right there on the spot, This guy or thing was clearly strong and way stronger then me if it killed everyone here. "I am not your ally and I am not your enemy" said the figure "Then what are you?" I asked hastily "I am the devil, I'm just cleaning up father's dirty work and then I'll return home" I didn't say anything else, I just let my anger build up inside of me and when it was building I felt like I needed to kill the Devil right here and now. I powered up to my Angelic form except there was something different about it, My Angelic form was very dark and the darkness reminded me of my dark side, It was darker than that one and I sprouted 6 dark tails, my hands grew into paws with claws, I was still holding my human like form while being covered in this thick blanket of darkness. I let my dark aura pick up as much wind as possible while never taking my eyes off the Devil "Ah this is the power he's been talking about, Show it to me!" He didn't have to tell me twice, I raised one foot off the ground and vanished "Where are you Trayvon Nimakaze?" I appeared right next to him bringing forth my sword "Oh such insolence!" The Devil brought his arm forth and punched my sword really hard causing it to break. I saw pieces of my sword hit the ground and Jyubi was materializing then vanishing over and over, I saw her laying on the ground coughing then blood leaked out of her mouth and then She was materialized on the ground unmoving. "Grr..Raaaa" I started attacking wildly at The Devil "Oh look at you go! Your seriously Not giving into the darkness yet, You need more power!" I absorbed my dark energy into my body and charged a blast over my head with my mouth open "RAAAAAAAR!" I sent the blast at The Devil who laughed "Your soul is mines!" The Devil fired the blast back at me "Grr?!" it was a direct hit!. The Devil walked towards me while I laid there on the ground in my regular form and killed me


	50. The middle

CHAPTER 50: AMY'S RETURN!

KATE'S P.O.V

Today wasn't really my day, First Jack's been gone all night and hasn't been in every since and everyone else was outside enjoying themselves and where was I? inside my room waiting for something to happen at any moment just to break this boredom "Ugh what should I do?" I picked up a Minnie ball then started tossing the ball up into the air and catching it. "Well that settles it, I'm not going to sit in my room all day!" I let the ball fall onto my bed just as I got up to grab my coat and leaving the room, I was wearing some blue Demi's and pink and all star converses and I had on my thick layered, hats and gloves considering I had an scarf already. I went towards the exit and jumped out the space craft and started flying away from El Paso directly and started going to a meadow that was empty and covered the ground with nothing more.

"Whoa now this is what I can call getting some fresh air" The piercing cold sting me but mot for long, I kept flying about 1600ft south and landed. It wasn't any snow in this area which was good because I threw my things to the ground the moment I felt the sun hit my face and my body was the moment I knew that this is how im supposed to be relaxing. I sat down in front of a maple tree behind me while watching the blue sky and the clouds float away. I wondered just where and the hell was Jack. I decided to give him another call, it ringed I waited a few seconds then Jack picked up 'Hello' "Jack where are you now?" 'I'm outside of the space craft and where are you?' "I'm not to far from your location why?" 'Because I want to know where you at' "Yeah okay then and tell Shupria I say hey" 'Okay I'll be sure to tell her that' I sat down in the grass for a few more minutes then decided it was enough alone time and that I should get going now. The moment I stood up a familiar space pod came crashing 200 feet behind me "What was that?" By me being curious I slowly approached the space pod just as it popped open.

I dropped my things once again when I saw who it was getting out "Amy" I said in a very cheery tone "Kate" Amy closed the saiyin pod behind her "So how'd the future doing?" Amy started playing with her fingers "Actually that's what I came to talk to you about" I hugged Amy really quick then broke it "Okay then tell me" Amy took a deep breath "Galactic might have died her but there's someone even worse then Galactic..." I looked questionly at her "He isn't?" "No there seems to be this one guy who's not from the future or the past. He's from umm somewhere and he's coming to-" Amy stopped talking when someone came landing out the sky and next to us, I recognized her as Lilly "Eilly there you are, how long have you been here?" I pretended to think on it "Only a hour why?" "Because Jack's back" I smiled half way then turned our attention towards Amy "Hey Amy, how you been?" Amy shifted her feet a bit "I've been good but there's a problem going on" Lilly blinked and says "What do you mean there's a problem going on Amy?" Amy made eye contact with Lilly "There's something very bad about to happen in the next few days" Lilly asked another question "Something bad how?" Amy shrugged "I can't say what it is without disrupting the time line. Remember last time I was here and I said why too much and that mad Galactic crazy strong?" We both nodded "Well it'll be like that except much worse" I thought on it a bit and says "But Amy, whenever you time travel to the past your already messing up history" Amy bit her lip.

"You're right about that one" I was thinking of something or someone who could be way powerful then Galactic that actually frightened Amy (Let's see who could make her afraid? Well there's a lot of people going so it's hard to choose) Amy blurted "Did I say in the next few days?" we nodded "I meant in the next few hours!" Lilly and I stood there silent while exchanging glances at each other then back to Amy "Amy who does this person go after first?" Amy put some thought on it "That would be"

TO BE CONTINUED


	51. Renee vs The Stranger

CHAPTER 51: RENEE VS THE STRANGER

FLASH BACK

Lilly and I looked towards Amy "So who was the first person he was after?" Amy thought on it and says "It was"

RENEE'S P.O.V

I was in town walking around by myself when I got this feeling I was being watched "Hmm who's there?" I said to myself under my breath, I looked to my left and didn't see anyone, I looked to my right and I still couldn't see anyone. "Weird my superstitions are never wrong" I looked upwards towards buildings but still didn't see anyone "Okay..." I made a left at the corner of Wyoming to start heading closer to the space craft, I was coming past an alley where I saw this men wearing all white standing there and as soon as I passed him by he said in a phantom like voice "...Where is she!" I was 20 feet away then I stopped and looked back at the men who was watching me "Excuse me?" I said to him "Where's who?" other citizens came to a stop and looked at the men and says "Um excuse me lady but who are you talking too?" I looked at the boy in grey and white and says while pointing at the men in all white "I'm talking to this creep" The boy kept looking at the men in white and says "Umm excuse me lady but there's no one right there.." another boy who was his friend said the same thing but I saw him directly in front of my face and then he spoke again in that same ton as before "They can't hear me or see me. Only you can now will you tell me where She is?" I looked at the men and says "Why should I tell you anything?" He chuckled "Because if you don't tell me then I'll have to force my hand" I took a step back "Renee don't think about doing this" I turned around in the opposite direction and started running away from the base while using my com link, I passed a lot of people and ran through on coming traffic then made a right to come out of the city towards an open terrain and came to a stop saying "This is Renee calling HQ come in please" '*static*' "HQ do you copy over?" '*static*' I pulled out a homing beacon and shit it into the air. That's when I got that strange feeling again and I turned around to see the same men from before.

He was tall and stood around 5'9', he was light skinned as well with a grey mustache and grey and black hair this men looked to be about his mid 40's and he wore sunglasses. I looked around for another place to try and run to but he must have read my mind "Don't even think about running, I rigid this entire area up to 25 meters. There's no way you can contact your friends or warn them that I'm coming" I looked behind the men to see he was 5feet away from the street then I turned around to see a pole which was probably the 25 limit, I looked east then west to see they both stretched to the other two trees in that area. "Was this your plan on getting me to come out here all by myself?" The men chuckled "I do not need to plan things Renee. I just act on action. Now I don't want to fight you so just answer my question and tell me where She is and I'll be out of your hair" I growled a bit "First you tell me who you are?" The men came to a stop "My name is Civic and I'm currently on a mission" "And what might that be?" "I'm not allowed to tell you the details or the person I'm after. Now where is She?" I was getting annoyed by this old fuck "The girl your looking for is right here!" Civic started showing interest "Is that so? then show me" I powered up to my true self form which was yellow with a shade of black in it. Civic just shook his head "Such a weak transformation for a mortal...This fight will be over in a instant if you attack me Renee" "Well we'll never know until we fight right?" Civic sighed "Very well if you want to get beat up by then bring it on" I charged my fists with more power, So much power it would be enough to put this old man to sleep. I punched my fists together while rushing across the field yelling "HERE I COME OLD MAN!" when I was directly next to him we locked eyes then I threw one punch and then another at him but he didn't move, It was as if I was either missing or he was just a phantom.

My punches were connecting but he still wasn't being phased by any of it, I charged up another attack that Trunks taught me, I put both of my hands into the air and formed a red ball between them and shouted "FINISH BUSTER!" I launched the finish buster at Civic, he zoomed across the field with incredible speed and that's when I saw it was right in front of him "TAKE THIS!" My finish buster gave him a direct hit! I watched as the dirt and smoke was in my view "Come on, tell me he's dead" after it cleared up there stood Civic in the same spot he stood in not once ever moving from it and he didn't have a scratch on him "Is that the best you can do?" I growled more and charged up another one "FINISH BUSTER!" I threw it at him then I created another one "FINISH BUSTER!" and sent it towards Civic and then the third one I tossed it into the air making sure it was going straight for him "FINISH BUSTER!" three finish busters were about to light up my day. One coming from the front and one from his left and right "FINISH BUSTER BARRAGE!" all three of the finish busters hit Civic causing more smoke to appear on the field from which he once stood. Once the smoke cleared Civic was no longer standing in his spot or anywhere to be seen really "Ha how you like that Civic" I transformed into my regular form truly exhausted. I felt his energy come from behind me, I turned to see him walk out of thin air, at first he was invisible and in seconds he was in solid form standing by me "I liked that really well, Now tell me where She is" I growled "Go to hell!" Civic frowned "That's not very nice" Civic hit me and I flew 24 feet to the other side of the room, I tried to get up but it was truly pointless then I saw Civic getting closer to me, I also remembered my homing beacon should have been sent for back up. I looked up to see some sort of shield stopping the beacon from rising (Oh so that's why no one came yet) I kept my eyes on Civic who was frowning "This is truly pointless Renee" I charged my last finish buster with all my strength "Maybe for you but for me it's just starting! FINISH BUSTER!" I threw it directly towards my homing beacon "That won't work" I watched as it hit my homing beacon blowing it to pieces and taking out the shield right along with it. "Yeah it truly was" Civic wasn't sure what happened but he decided to leave saying "Next time I will make you pay" Aruna and Jas got there to me first and asked if I was okay.


	52. lizzy vs civic

CHAPTER 52: LIZZY VS CIVIC

LIZZY'S P.O.V

I was sitting outside in the cold park while making snow angels with Shamiya, Kv said he was going to go get us some hot chocolate and wanted for us to come with him but Shamiya refused to leave the park. Shamiya had on a size four light blue Baby Phat coat and outfit on. "Mommy how long will Daddy be to get the hot chocolate?" I kept making snow angels "Shamiya it might take your Dad 8 minutes to get our stuff and come back" Shamiya kept making snow angels "Well are we just going to make snow angels the entire time then Mommy?" I put some thought on it "Yeah we can" "Good because I want to do this all day until he gets back" (Shamiya's voice is so cute I wondered is that how I sounded when I was her age?.) snow hit my face causing me to close my eyes, I quickly got the snow out of my face though "Mommy!" I looked over to Shamiya "Yes?" "I have to go potty" I looked at her questionly "But your wearing a diaper Shamiya" "Yes I know but I want to take this one off while I'm in the bath room and use the toilet like a big girl" I sat up in the snow "Okay let's go-" "NO! Mommy you can't come with me, I want to do it all by myself" I starred at her and she starred right back at me "Fine hurry up" Shamiya got out of the snow and quickly ran to the bathroom.

I got out of the snow and powered up a bit to heat myself up thus melting the snow off of me, I froze in my spot for a second then looked towards a tree about 50 feet away from me and says "I know your there, just come on out" I walked towards the tree to see no one was there "You thought I was behind that tree? you almost had me" I turned around to see a men in all white and a beard with sunglasses on standing 7feet away from me. "I know you've been watching me and my daughter the entire time" "Yes I was watching you but I didn't want to attack while she was there" I looked the old creep up and down "What's your name?" "My name is Civic and I'm currently on a mission" "What mission are you on Civic?" "That's top information Lizzy" I felt as if the world around me had heated up when he said my name "Hey how do you know my fucking name?! I know I didn't tell you" "I don't have to answer you, now lets hurry this up before your daughter Shamiya comes back out" "Oh my God" "What?" "You're a stalker!" I laughed at my own joke "Now tell me where is she?" "Who?" "The girl who was casted out" I started thinking "The girl who was casted out?" I had no clue who he was talking about but I figured She was my ally if this creep wanted her. "Well I'm not going to tell you willingly...HA!" I powered up to my previous form from my intense training. Civic didn't really seemed impressed with it

"Oh so your form is like Renee's except a different color no?" I stood there when he said that "How do you know about Renee's form?" "I-" I widened my eyes and pointed at him "Oh My God, you really are a stalker aren't you!" Civic blinked and says "Trust me Lizzy you mortals don't interest me one bit" I instantly got mad and says "MOTHER FUCKER WHAT YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT IM UGLY?!" Civic just starred and says "I am not a Mother Fucker, I don't Fuck on peoples Mom's" I squinted at him and then rushed him with all my speed "YOU ARE A MOTHER FUCKER!" I threw punches at him wildly, Civic never once moved from his spot, he was just standing still without even moving much or even at all "So am I a Mother Fucker now?" I gritted my teeth and jumped a few spaces back while charging up my ultimate attack, I pulled my hands behind me like I did in training and started fusing my power into this blast "YOUR WHATEVER I CALL YOU, BECAUSE IM GOING TO TURN YOU INTO SPACE DUST..HAAA!" I brought fourth my arms and shot the blast while shouting "GALICK GUN TIMES FOUR!" The Galick Gun turned to a even menace pink then smacked Civic. after the dust cleared up I smiled in triumph as he was no more "That attack was very weak" I looked to my right to see he was still standing, I shouted"Try to block this old man! Galick Gun times" he tapped my arms really fast then stopped, I let out a scream "AAHHHHHH!" my arms felt if they were on fire, I dropped the Galick Gun and it blew up a tree. Civic stood there in triumph while walking off.

But then he stopped and says "Do you know who it is that I'm looking for now?" I didn't reply "Its not important, you won't be able to help her this time" Civic kept walking and Shamiya had just came out the bathroom shouting "Mommy I sensed you were in danger, are you okay?" I nodded just as Kv came landing next to us in his super saiyin form and asks "Who did it!" I looked into Kv's torqouise eyes and played with his blonde hair and says "He's gone now let's not worry ok" Kv returned to his base form thus making His hair and eyes their usual black "Well here's the food but let's get you out of here first" Kv picked me and Shamiya up and flew away.


	53. Abby vs Civic

CHAPTER 53: ABBY VS CIVIC

ABBY'S P.O.V

Goku and I was at the hospital sitting in the waiting area so I could start my new job, yes tut wasn't or anything and the pay was actually great like we all got paid 1.5 million each! I just wanted a regular job outside of tut since most of the members had those and it wouldn't hurt since I was 2 months pregnant. Goku said "Your lucky I got you pregnant saiyin babies are only kept inside your stomach for 4months and on the bright side you don't gain a lot of weight" He laughed at his own joke "Your goofy" I said placing a kiss on his cheek. "Abby you make me feel, like I'm the only guy out there for you. Call me crazy but why do you do that?" I blinked a few times and arride at him (A/N Arride is smile) "Its a secret that only I know" Goku shook his head laughing and says "Hey im going to go get something to eat from Burger king, do you want anything?" I put some thought on it and says "I'll take whatever you get me" Goku instant transmitted himself to Burger King. My eyes widened when I realized how late I was to notice a blast coming straight from behind me, I jumped to my right just as a hole was seen in the spot my chair used to be, I looked out the door to see a man in white with a grey beard and hair.

I was still on the ground and slowly I started standing up. I wasn't concerned about the people just yet, They were watching as the man walked through the hole and pointed at me and says "Where is she?" I wasn't sure who he meant exactly "Where's who?" The man revealed himself to be Civic "I'm looking for the one who was casted out, The one who isn't allowed here" I looked so lost but didn't try to show it (The Girl who was casted out and the one who isn't allowed here?) I snapped out of my thoughts and says "Well your in luck...Because I'm the girl your talking about" Civic smirked "Oh then show me the power you have" Civic seemed to be expecting my transformation "Alright...HA!" my entire body turned pink with the shade of black in it very similar to Dontrell's.

Civic stood there and says "Another energy user like the previous ones. Can't you people have any other forms?" I growled but remembered I was pregnant and decided maybe two attacks was my limit. I raised an eyebrow and asks "What do you mean another?" Civic was starring at me without a word, I sighed and says "very well then have it your way" I charged an attack that was similar to power blitz but these were different. "Take this ha!" the citizens watched as I threw two yellow discs at Civic, He didn't move all he did was blow his breath and the discs vanished. I gritted my teeth "W-What the hell are you?" Civic looked over at the people who were recording it on their phones "I'm not going to ask you again Abby, Where is she? Where is the one who was casted out and isn't allowed here?" I rushed him and started attacking him for a few seconds and broke apart from him while charging up another attack and threw them at Civic but again they were repelled. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach so I powered down to my base form while holding my stomach with one hand (What's going on? did he do that?) Civic walked towards me and says "I know your pregnant, I do not wish to fight you. Just tell me where is the one who isn't allowed here?" I wasn't sure who he meant and says "I'm her-" I was cut off when I was knocked unconscious but before going unconscious I saw a Kamehameha wave hitting Civic who had vanished from the spot, I looked up to see Goku holding our food while bending down next to me and the rest of it was blank.


	54. Dontrell vs Civic

CHAPTER 54: DONTRELL VS CIVIC

DONTRELL'S P.O.V

The sky was still cloudy and white, I pulled my hat down on my head while walking past a group of girls who were laughing and kissing their boy friends, that reminded me how much I wanted a certain someone to hug and kiss on as well, I remembered Skammy has a boy friend if I'm not mistaken she's dating Kiba. Everyone seemed to be happy and enjoying themselves, I heard my phone ring and I picked up "Hello?" I asked cutting through a back yard, the person seemed had a sweet voice "Dontrell where are you?" I recognized the voice as Chris "Oh Chris, I'm not too far from the space craft, why is something wrong?" I heard Chris drinking something probably juice or water and she says "I was just trying to make sure your alright. According to Skammy, Lizzy was attacked by some men in white but she can't recall his name" I bit my lip and heads down a straight road while saying "She was attacked? impossible we would have sensed her in danger" Chris sighed and says "That's what I'm trying to figure out-" there was the sound of static going on through the phone lines "Hello Chris?" "*static*" I looked at the phone and pressed the end call button and put my phone in my pocket. I sensed this unfamiliar energy a few feet ahead of me. I looked ahead to see this man in white "Who is he?" the man introduced himself as Civic and says "Where is She?" I looked at him and says "Who is She?" Civic put his hands behind his back and says "The one who haves a problem" I still didn't know who he was talking about but if he was saying She then I can't bluff and say I was her, I sighed and says "If I know her then your not getting to her" Civic didn't respond "I'm sorry Civic but I can't help you...HAAAAAA!" I powered up to my form that I called my true form, I was green with a black shade on me.

I opened my eyes and watched Civic and says "Civic, if you want to fight me bring it on. There's no way I can help you" Civic smirked as if he was expecting this form and says "This is truly pointless no? Just tell me where She is" I took a step forward just as I heard Nova's voice (Dontrell maybe we can get out of here before the fight starts "No way Nova leave it to me) I brought my hand forward and shot three blasts of mystic energy and let them hit Civic with no problem. I looked behind me to see Civic materializing right before my eyes and he says "Dontrell I see your not the same as the others so I will only play it fair" Civic brought up a single finger and says "This will be faster then I expected...Dontrell where is she" I laughed at him "Do you really think I'm going to actually tell you anything" I felt a presence behind me I turned around to see a girl who was wearing white as well and says "Father we can not play with them...We must find Her" I never took my eyes off of her and asks "Who are you?" the girl looked at least 13years old and flicked her wrist towards me causing me to hit a wall (Get out of the wall Dontrell your making me look like a fool) I tried to pull myself out the wall but the girl says "There's no point in trying to free yourself Dontrell, I have my power holding you there until I let you go" Civic clapped towards the girl and says "My daughter, you've done well but by doing that to Dontrell you've attracted the attention of his allies" Civic vanished and so did the girl but before she left a fire ball hit the area where she once stood.

I looked over to see Mario land in front of me, I transformed back into my regular form and says "Mario!" Mario turned towards me while keeping his hat on his head and says "Dontrell are you alright?" I was fucked up pretty bad and couldn't actually move "I'm in bad shape here Mario" Mario grabbed me out the wall, I noticed he was still wearing his usual red and blue outfit. Mario put me on his back "Mario how did you know where to find me?" I said as Mario ran, Mario didn't respond "Mario?" "Let's just say I was in the area" I shrugged and started resting on his back.


	55. Marcus vs Civic

CHAPTER 55: MARCUS VS CIVIC

MARCUS P.O.V

I heard from Izzy that some guy named Civic was attacking us one by one but why haven't Trayvon done anything yet? but forget Trayvon what about Kate, Lilly and Jack? Why weren't they trying to figure out where was this Civic and why was he looking for She. Just who was She in the first place. I wasn't trying to focus on who She was at all but it was making me irritated. I started balling my fists up while punching a wall, I looked around to remember I was in a alley, I pulled my fist out the wall to see a hole there "DAMMIT! WHY ARE WE ALWAYS UNDER ATTACK?!" I looked through the hole to see people starring at me "Sorry I was using a drill and put this here" I took off into the sky.

I felt the wind blow past my face and the clouds starting to disappear one by one, that made me come to a stop in thin air "What the hell is going on?" I felt a strong gust of wind blow past me, I turned around to see a man who simply starred at me and says "Your very persistent to put an end to me aren't you Marcus" The man introduced himself as Civic and he was looking for someone and says "I'm looking for the one who's not known to life and she isn't who she say who she is" I blinked cluelessly and powered up, I stood there covered in blue like Dontrell's form except blue with a shade of black in it as well. Civic looked annoyed by my transformation, I hardened my fists and shouts "Why are you giving me that look, you should be terrified of me!" Civic didn't say anything, I realized he was flying in the air as well so he wasn't just any regular person and then it hit me (wait he's Civic the one who's been attacking the others!) I started laughing historically then started laughing like I was a crazy person. Civic watched me and says "By you laughing like that, you must know who I am no?" I stopped my laughing and grinned and says "I know all about you Civic and I'm going to rip you into shreds for hurting my friends and interrupting our times of peace!" Civic scoffed me and says "What times of peace have you been in? all you have been doing is missions for your ex leader" I wasn't sure who Civic meant by Ex leader, I charged all of my energy into this one blast that I knew would be enough to put an end to this guy, "Your not even supposed to be around Civic.." I was smiling from ear to ear while putting my hands in front of my face and shouts "MASENKO...HAAAA!" a blue blast was sent directly at Civic, Civic just watched the blast come towards him and deflect it directly back at me "AGH!" I felt all my power hit me with no problem, all that anger I had inside me hurt like hell "H-How did you do that?" I reversed back into my regular form to see Civic's calm expression has grown stone "Where is She? Where is the one who's not known to life and isn't who she says she is!" I was gasping heavily for air. "I will never tell you Civic, do you think your going to find my frined that easily?" Civic let out a frustration growl and vanished into air. I fell to the ground really fast but I was saved by a golden figure, he wasn't Goku or vegeta or anyone, I looked up to see his spiky hair and red eyes and I SAID "S-Sonic.." Sonic smirked and says "It seems I got here a little to late, Sorry about that Marcus" I shrugged and says "Doesn't matter let's just go" Sonic started flying away when I remembered how did he find me? "Sonic...How did you find me?" Sonic didn't respond and kept flying.


	56. Jack vs Civic

CHAPTER 56: JACK VS CIVIC

JACK'S P.O.V

I was in the city looking for the others "Where and the hell is everyone?" I heard the sound of something breaking, I ran into an alley to see a hole in the wall but before I got here there was an attack at an empty field, the park and other places but whenever I got there it was empty as if I just missed the battle "What and the hell is going on?" I might have been a human but I did know how to fight, Marcus and the others were way stronger then me thanks to their True selves revealing themselves to it. I decided to get out of the city and start making my way back to the city. I felt weird ever since ii had sex with Shupria, after words during the next day Shupria told me my usual calm and happy self might be gone forever, for those who has sex with her loses a certain part of their selves and mines was my happiness and calmness "Fuck why did I even go do that?" I wasn't trying to sound mean or aggressive it was just how I was now.

I see why Shupria said she was the Queen of boringness, who ever slept with her always stop talking to her but that wasn't me and I wasn't like them. "Why the fuck am I debating about this shit?" I couldn't stop cursing that was another thing, my feelings were strong and true. "Fuck this is bad like really bad" a part of me didn't mind that I slept with Shupria, it felt it was so right and nothing else even mattered at that moment "I'll tell Kate later about my mistake that I did and that I'm really sorry I did that too and I would never ever do something like this again and if she wants she can have sex with any guy she chooses...No matter who it is" There was a certain shift in the wind and I heard someone says "You really need to stop talking to yourself, Your going to make people think your crazy" I turned around to see a man in all white and I ask him "Who the hell are you?" Civic sighed and says "I am Civic and I'm currently on a mission, can you tell me where is She?" I wasn't sure who she was at all and asks "Can you be more specific buddy, I don't know no fucking She!" Civic watched me and says "She is the reason I am here, If you help me I will leave you without harming you" I laughed a bit, Civic just watched and says "You have tasted the devils fruit haven't you and now you cant control your anger?" I looked at him curiously and says "I have no idea what your talking about" Civic kept watching me and says "if you have not had sex with the Devil's daughter then you wouldn't be feeling like the way you are Jack" I took a step back just in case he tried something.

"Sorry not ringing any bells" Civic took off his hat and says "Jack, why did you cheat on your girlfriend?" I stopped moving "Ah I see, you didn't know I knew you did that. What did she do exactly to deserve this? how will she feel after you tell her? will she still love you?" His voice was irritating me, I hardened my fists even more and says "I don't know why I did those things and how will she feel? well hurt and sad that I did this to her. What did she do to deserve this? absolutely nothing! I wanted her all to myself so that I could spend every minute and every second with her but I know she'll forgive me. And will she still love me?...She will love me and nothings going to change!" Civic didn't move and says "Do you want her forgiveness?" I looked up sharply and says "Yes as long as she understands me, i'll do anything" Civic smirked and says "Don't move Jack" I unhardened my fists just as he punched me extremely hard in my stomach "Agh." Civic removed his fist and kicked me towards a building, I wasn't moving but I was still alive "T-The hell...Why did you do this?..." Civic walked over me and punched me in my chest causing my life to hit zero and walked away saying "There is no such thing as forgiveness only life and death" and he vanished.

I knew I was about to die but I didn't care at all, the only thing I could actually think about right now was Kate and I could hear her voice as well (What have I done?) I kept looking up at the sky as my vision became hazy (Is this how I want things to end?) I moved my fingers a little then stopped (It's no good...I'm going to die...Im sorry Kate-what was that?) my vision was becoming more hazer but I heard voices "He's on the verge here get a paramedic!" I knew the paramedics wouldn't make it in time so I let a tear escape my eyes as my vision started to darken more. The girl above me had red hair and green eyes, I recognized her as Jas "Jas...help me..." I said in as loud as I could which came out as a horse whisper "jack hang on your not done here" Jas leaned down to check ,my heart rate "Shit its slowing fast" I let another tear roll down my cheek "Jas..." I kept saying over and over, Jas bite her lip and then bite my neck as hard as she could then she let it go. I felt the pain become warmer and finally my eyes closed...(Good bye...Kate..) I cried again and I felt more pain entire my body creating shocks of electricity.


	57. Lilly vs Civic

CHAPTER 57: LILLY VS CIVIC

LILLY'S P.O.V

There I stood next to Kate while we both starred at Amy in disbelief, I looked over to Kate who wasn't saying anything she just started crying a little, I'm sure she wasn't aware of it, Kate wiped the tear away and mummbled Jack's name. I tapped her and says "What's wrong?" Kate wiped away another tear and says "I got this weird feeling that Jack's in trouble" Kate got ready as if she was about to fly off "Kate hold on, let me go check on Jack, you stay here until I get back okay?" She nodded and sits on the ground.

I turned to the skies and shot off like a bullet, the clouds weren't around so I was able to see just fine and the wind wasn't to heavy this time around "I hope Amy's wrong about this threat attacking all of us" I sighed "I am not ready for another fucking war" I was speeding so fast I didn't notice the in front of me. He introduced himself as Civic and he was supposedly on a mission. I tucked my honey dew hair behind my ear and says "Civic is your name right?" Civic nodded and says "Where is the girl with a burden of a life time" I wasn't sure who Civic was but one thing I knew, I had to find Jack for Kate's sake "I'm sorry Civic but I'm very busy at the moment, maybe we could talk another time" I started flying past him but stopped when he says "If your looking for Jack you won't find him because I'm the one who put him down to sleep." I stopped and faced him and says " You defeated Jack?I find that hard to believe" Civic chuckled and says "That I did, I told him about how would his girlfriend feel if she found out about his dishonesty" I raised my eye brow questionly towards Civic and says "His dishonesty? What are you talking about?" Civic didn't respond "He wasn't dishonest to my sister, if anything he was too honest with her" Civic just watched me and says "I've said too much, Now where is the girl with the burden of a life time" I wasn't going to tell Civic anything considering I never knew who he was talking about "If I know her, there's no way I'm going to tell you anything" Civic started descending to the ground and I did the same thing.

Civic waited for me to transform for some unknown reason, I powered up to my first stage of my demon form and says "Everyone who's seen this form hasn't lived to tell the tale of my power." Civic started showing interest and says "So this is the power of a demon huh? Show it to me!" I haven't used this form in awhile but I still knew how to control it easily, I fixed my hair and says "Alright, let me show you the power of a demon..." I rushed towards him with unbelievable speed, Civic just stood there watching me, I crouched down a bit and brought up my claws towards his face. Civic countered it by blocking the attack and jumping back a few steps, I wasn't about to let Civic get time to recover at all, I rushed towards him again throwing a lot of punches at him, Civic was blocking them without any problem as if he knew what I was going to do before I even did it. I charged my claws with dark power and started slashing away at Civic wildly, Civic jumped back a few more steps but before sending a kick to my face which sent me flying at least 12 yards away, I recovered myself again while sliding backwards 3more feet before coming to a complete stop.

The grass was still green and the clouds were white, I wiped my mouth to remove the blood that had been there, I spitted to my right to see a glob of blood sink into the grass. That made me extremely mad when I saw my own blood on the ground and what made it worse for me was that it was this old bastard that done it. I stood up again and powered up to my final stage which covered me in complete darkness just like the last time. Civic growled lowly and waited till I rushed him first.

I pulled my fist back again and delivered another blow towards Civic, Civic blocked the attack again (Ha I was planning on that one) I looked past Civic to see my clone running towards Civic and punch him extremely hard with everything she had. Civic tightened his grip even more before turning around and punch my clown with a medium punch that made my clown vanish and says "I see your the Demon she freed back then" I wasn't trying to hear what Civic had to say right now "Shut up and bring it!" I broke apart from Civic and started punching him again but this time with more destructive force like I was trying to kill him. Civic kept blocking my punches, I kept punching him and then I tried a few round houses and I also did a few combos, punch punch kick punch punch spin kick punch punch jump kick. I realized I was wearing myself out by attacking Civic but he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Civic put his guard down and says "I see so your not like the other demons. Well then this will be even better" Civic drew back his fist and punched me as hard as he could. I stumbled back a few feet before Civic dropped kicked me, After the kick I was too tired to maintain my form so I reverted back to my original form while kneeing on the ground and says "Civic, I'm going to destroy you...When I'm recovered..." Civic laughed and says "I won't allow you to recover at all" He pulled back his fist again and brought it forth...There was this energy coming from behind me, I turned around to see the girl known as Hinata's big sister and known as the purple haired ninja herself. I was relived when I saw who it was and says "Kenzy your here" Kenzy walked right up to me while keeping an eye on Civic and says "Same here"


	58. Tray vs Civic

CHAPTER 58: TRAY VS CIVIC!

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

I was sitting on top of a school building that wasn't nearby the space craft at all, Why wasn't I there? simple really. I've been trying to find Jack and the others awhile now but I wasn't alone oh no. To my right was Ruby O'Leary, she was leaning over the edge on the building saying "Are you sure you know what your talking about Tray?" I nodded and says "Why wouldn't I be right? I'm sure there's something going on" Ruby pulled her cow girl hat off her head for a second then put it back on saying "Alright lets go check it out" Ruby started walking past me, I watched her for a second when she said "I know your looking at me, What is it?" I shook my head and jumped off the building and landed into a pile of snow and waited for her. Ruby landed swiftly on the ground and says "Alright which way do you think we should go?" I had a feeling Jack wasn't to far from us but something was off I couldn't sense his energy at all, I tried closing my eyes thinking I needed to concentrate more. Ruby looked over at me and says "What's wrong Tray?" I didn't respond,. inside my eyes was blackness and a circle about 10m wide was allowing me to look at Ruby without opening my eyes (Jyubi find Jack" On it) the circle blurred a few seconds before zooming across the town. I saw a pile of rubble and Jas was leaning down next to someone who was laying on it. Jas wasn't alone there was Amoux, Jas had bitten Jack in hopes of helping him, Amoux tried next and now they were waiting. My eyes shot open, Ruby knocked some of the snow off of her and asks "What's wrong?" I just grabbed her arm and ran as fast as I could towards Jas and Amoux's location. When we got there Jack was standing up half way saying "So...I'm a wolf now?" Jas rolled her eyes and says "A Lycan is different from a were wolf" Jack feel back on the ground and for some reason my nose smelled something unusual about them (Why do they smell like that?" It's your vampire instincts kicking in, you can smell their scent with the help of it and they smell like-"Dogs").

I approached them while breathing lightly, Jack was covering his nose when we approached saying "Why do you guys smell like that? ugh it's disgusting" I raised my eye brow at Jack and says "You tell me why you smell like that?" He backed up a bit and fell down while saying "Look don't worry about me right now. Civic is attacking everyone" I looked at Jack questioningly before I felt Kenzy's power draining (When did she start fighting?) I took four steps back and took off into the air, I felt the hot wind press against my face as I flew towards the battle, I saw three small specs in the distance ("Is that them?" Yes it seems to be) I sunk to the ground at rapid speed and punched it creating a shockwave that was directed to Civic.

I looked behind me to see Lilly had a bloody arm and she was gasping for air, To my left was Kenzy, she wasn't cut yet but her energy had seemed to have been depleted more before I got here. I looked in front of me to see the man in white known as Civic and says "Guys are you alright?" Lilly grunted a bit and says "I-I couldn't have been better" Kenzy sinked to the ground saying "I-I don't have much power left...Sorry but I won't be much help here" I gave her a thumbs up saying "Don't worry about it, as long as you two are still alive that's all I'm worried about right now" Lilly made more grunting sounds and says "T-Trayvon, this guy is strong-Like really strong" I started getting excited and says "Oh then this will be a perfect time for me to test this new move out" Civic shook his head and says "So naïve now tell me, where is She, Where is the girl who was casted out, The one who isn't allowed here, The one who haves a problem, Where is the one who isn't known to life and isn't who she say she is. She is the reason I am here, She is the one with the burden of a life time and She is on her way home." I looked curelessly at Civic and says "I'm not sure who that is but" I changed right into my Angelic form "I don't attend on telling you anything" Civic seemed even more surprised by this transformation then the rest "Civic this is my ultimate form. I like to call it Angelic Trayvon" my body was still its usual gold and white color. Civic bolded his fists up "You must be Trayvon Nimakaze smirked and says "I'm surprised you heard of me" "Now Trayvon...Last time I checked you were a weak whining Bitch. Have much changed since then?" I said in a threatening tone "If you call me a Bitch again I'll kill your ass with no hesitation" Civic laughed and says "Alright i'll give you three moves to play before I lay you down to rest".

I vanished like a mirage and appeared 5 feet behind Civic charging my most devastating attack "Ramehagon!" I hit Civic's back with a direct hit, I heard the sound of something cracking (It's his old man's back) after the Ramehagon died out Civic was still standing there with no problem and says "That was nothing...2 moves left" I grabbed my sword and brought it forth just as lightning formed around me sword and I shouted "Lightning Slash!" my sword struck Civic extremely hard "How about that Civic?". the smoke cleared up and Civic was still standing without a scratch on him (Damn this old man is tough" You have to try your new attack out...It's the only way to win) I pulled my hands back like I was doing the Kamehameha and says "RASENGON" my hands was covered in a gold ball, it looked like spikes was inside it "Okay...lets keep going" I charged it up until the blast started growing bigger like the size of a mountain. Lilly and Kenzy watched me while saying "Alright, he's going to do it" I brought my arm forth again and repeated "RASENGON HA!" the ball turned into a giant blast and struck Civic easily.

I was totally exhausted after that attack and I was switching between Angelic form and regular form, The smoke cleared and Civic wasn't standing there anymore but I remembered the last time we suspected someone of being dead. My body stopped fighting between the two forms and returned me to regular form. I sunk to the ground just when Civic was right behind me saying "That attack was impressive but it wasn't enough to beat me" I powered back up to my Angelic form but I wasn't able to move at all. I just sat there when I heard a voice "Don't touch him Civic" Civic laughed and says "So nice of you to come to me but sadly my orders are to eliminate the ones closes to you. I have killed your boyfriend" Eilly's eyes widened "And now im going to kill these two. Starting with Trayvon Nimakaze" Civic flew up into the air and locked eyes with me saying "This isn't personal Trayvon, It's just business" he started dashing towards me with a lot of speed ("Jyubi is there any way we could move?"...I'm working on a way but it could kill you. "So there isn't a way?" Not likely) the closer he got the more I wanted to kill him. I felt two Ki's moving from my left and right and just when Civic brought his sword down the Ki's had been hit. I looked to my left to see Kenzy's head cutoff and to my right was Lilly, there was a sword stuck in her chest but this wasn't just any sword. It was Gold and white with the writings carved in some ancient language that's when I realized it was a Holy sword. A weapon forged by Angels to kill Demons. everytime she moved a muscle it zapped her more and more until it didn't zap anymore...


	59. Civic's last battle

_**CHAPTER 59: KATE VS CIVIC**_

 **KATE'S P.O.V**

 **I stood there in silence as I saw Lilly's body spin through the air a couple of times and hit the ground, I was hoping that it wasn't true. I saw the sword sticking out of her body as if it was meant to be there from the beginning, I felt cold and sad, tears started streaming down my face while I ran over towards her screaming "LILLY!" I stumble dover a few rocks but that didn't stop me "LILLY!" more tears streamed down my face as I ran towards her, When I finally made it to her side she had blood coming up through her mouth, She was reverted to her regular form and her eyes grew big and black, the sword went straight through her purple bloody shirt and directly to her heart "Lilly!" I called out again pulling the sword out of her chest "..." the Holy Sword was tossed a side and I was holding Lilly's body close to my chest as blood leaked out onto my clothes "Lilly" I kept crying while holding her and playing with her hair "Lilly please come back to me...Your my sister remember? I can't do this without you..." "..." went Lilly, I cried even more "Lilly please come back to me!" "..." I wasn't sure of what to do next, Lilly was dead because of me and He says he killed Jack. There was only one thing I knew how to do at a moment like this. I placed Lilly's body back on the ground, I licked my lips and placed a kiss on her cheek "Wait for me" I put my hands together alike I was praying then I closed my eyes and says "Hear me...Father I know what I've done was bad by you but please Father you didn't have to send an assassin to Bring me back!...You didn't have to let him Kill Lilly or Jack...Father please all I'm asking here is give me back my power-Restore my Angelic being back to its original form! Give me back my halo! Give me all of the power that has been sleeping inside of me and wake it up!. Father I'm just trying to protect the one person I care about the most, If Civic takes him from me then I have nothing!" I cried harder while trying to focus on the prayer "The angel's code forbids me from fighting Civic since he's a sergeant but Father you can remove that low from upon us! you can let me battle Civic to the very end!. Its Just I don't want Tray to leave me just yet..." Civic started approaching me slowly "Father if you truly care about me...Then you would give me what I'm asking for, Tray and I have saved this world 58times now, I found a boyfriend along the way who's gone and met a new sister...but he took those two things away from me...Father hear my prayer...Amen" I opened my eyes and did the cross then tossed it into the air.**

 **Civic was standing directly in front of me and says "Father will not help you Kate because he does not love you" I wiped Lilly's blood off of my hands "He doesn't want you anymore" I saw something black flair up into the sky, I looked towards Tray to see his Angelic form was covered in Darkness once again but this Darkness sprouted 6tails and one red eye, I saw a skeleton form along his body and he was holding a skeleton that was super long. "Tray..." Civic smacked me as hard as he could and says "You were foolish to let that Demon out of hell! AND NOW YOU PARTNER WITH THEM?!" tears fell freely from my face, I rubbed the bruised area but didn't say anything "I should Kill you right now!" he smacked me again and again. I couldn't move at all because of the Angels law. I heard a voice "Don't fucking touch her!" I opened one of my eyes to see it was Tray in some unknown transformation and he was on his hands and knees.**

 **Civic looked annoyed and says "Don't you realize a Angel can not be beaten by the likes of you?!" I felt strange at first I was heavy and then I became entire light and my body had some how felt faster and more stronger. I clenched my fists together and says "Nijen" Tray's power stopped increasing and he slowly started reverting back to his normal self. I looked over at Civic and brought three of my lances to my side and pointed them towards Civic who was laughing and says "Who would have thought, you would be like this" I broke my lances into 6 then 54 and finally 90 small lances were floating next to me, I didn't care about killing Civic. I just wanted to avenge my sister. the lances pierced his body over and over again and when I finally stopped the lances, there was nothing left of him but his dying heart beat...**


	60. Good-Bye Lilly

CHAPTER 60: THE FUNERAL

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

The trees were there usual green, the sky seemed rather gray today, there was a building that was at least 25 feet to my left, the building was about 2 stories tall and it was painted brown and white. I looked around to see all the members were here, Kenzy was transported to Konoha to be buried there on behalf of her dad's request and to make matters worse while we were fighting Civci there seemed to be five others just like him. These five threats has taken out the Z warriors and eliminated Ninjas so that was 90 units gone and 270 was all we had left. Eilly,Jack and I was walking down the aisle carrying the glass coffin and placed it on the wedge, everyone had been sitting down in chairs while looking towards our direction, the grave stone was very hi-tech it had a picture of Lilly smiling and her name underneath it J. Lilly Ferland august 11, 1997 to November 14 2016 may she rest in peace. There was also this other feature on the side of the grave stone if anyone pushes it a hologram will pop up and start telling her life story and answer a few questions and vanish back into the grave stone, Skammy had designed it herself for almost every member who was buried here.

Eilly looked out into the crowd to see 270 friends stretching all the way to the back, Eilly pulled out this card it was grey with blue strings on it, she pulled on both ends of the card causing it to slide open to about 4ft there was a blue screen with a few features. Eilly clicked on the card a few times after 5minutes she looked up at the trees to see the blue screen being projected for the others to see "Activating all cameras" the screens lit up with Eilly's face on the screen, she started positioning the camera to face Jack and I while one of them was aimed at Lilly then she activated the microphone onto all the cameras and made sure that the volume was turned up all the way and says "I want to thank all of you for coming here today, We gather here in the remembrance of Lilly, Lilly was a good girl with a bright future ahead of herself. I never asked for Lilly to go out and do what she did, She just decided to do it." I looked at the grey sky it felt so peaceful and I started remembering the last time the sky was this grey.

CHICAGO IL OCTOBER 8TH 2015, ADRESS "11234 LOWE" TIME CHECK '10:39PM'

It was dark outside, the street lights were just turning on and the rain was coming down extremely hard. I was just walking along the darkened street while looking at a few of the houses as I passed by them "Why am I even walking? I mean I could fly back but what's the point?" I found myself upon Lilly's door step knocking on the door after five minutes I heard a voice "Hang on I'm coming!" The door opened up and there was Lilly wearing her pinks pajama's with bears on them. "Hey Trayvon, come in just lock the door behind you" Lilly walked towards the living room, I walked inside while closing the door behind me and used my magic to dry myself off. "Thanks for inviting me in Lil" Lilly patted a seat next to her on the red couch "Don't mention it Trayvon" I looked around to see a few feet ahead of her was a 24inch flat screen hanging on the wall, the walls were painted blue and she had beige carpet, there was a table 2feet ahead of her, magazines and pizza was on it with a two liter root beer.

I went to go have a seat next to her and says "So why are you still up at this time of night?" Lilly was holding a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it She chewed it before swallowing and says "Are you kidding me right now, I'm always up this late-well whenever mom and dad is at work otherwise I would be in so much trouble" I twisted my silver chain around my finger tips and says "Well that's a good thing and a bad thing" I looked at the pizza to see there were at least 5 slices left so I grabbed one. Lilly watched me eat half of the pizza and says "Why are you always wearing that thing?" I pretended not to hear her and says "What?" Lilly finished off her pizza and grabbed another "what shall I speak Spanish for you to understand ,¿Por qué siempre llevas ese" (A/N she asked why is he always wearin that) "Oh well i dunno really, i just like it." Lilly starred at me while taking a sip from her cup and says "Then it must be really important to you, Who gave it to you?" i thought on it "I'm not sure" I finished off my pizza and started drinking some pop as well. "Do you ever take that thing off Trayvon?" asked Lilly questionly "Huh? uhh not really why?" said Trayvon "Because i want to put it on" said Lilly.

I stopped twisting my chain and bit my lip then says "umm Lilly that's umm-" Lilly made a pleading face saying "Oh come on Tray, I won't ask again I promise" I tried my best not to give in but a part of me said "Just hand it over" and that's exactly what I did, Lilly wore it for five minutes before taking it off and giving it back to me "Thanks" I said. Lilly noticed the clock read '11:15pm' She started cleaning up a bit and says "You can sleep in your room if you want" my eyes darted to the left then back to her before saying "My room?" "Yeah Eilly thought it be great to give you one" said Lilly. I nodded while removing my jacket and heading to my room. When I got there I stared out the window as the first rain drop fell from the sky and slapped my window.

PRESENT TIME

I looked over at Eilly who was finishing a speech she was making "I swear there will be no more deaths going on in this team, because I'm sending a certain someone to a special area to work on our tactics more and very carefully as well...thank you" there was food and drinks by one of the trees the food was neatly laid along a silver table.

I looked down into the coffin to see Lilly wearing an all blue dress with her hands folded on top of her, there was something under her shirt that gleamed in the light, I followed the structure of the shinning light to see it made an 'L' shaped chain. Lilly looked so peaceful down in her coffin but then the coffin started being lowered to the ground, I just stood there and watched as she was at 6ft, a dumb trunk was holding all the dirt we dug up and poured it onto her coffin (Wait a second Kid! "What's wrong?") time slowed down and before the dirt covered the coffin completely (look) I saw her hands slightly move (time resumes) I kept looking at the fully patched hole and thinking "Did she move?"...


	61. Kelly visits The Ultimate Team

CHAPTER 61: KELLY VISITS TUT

KATE'S P.O.V

3 Months after Lilly's death, today's date February 14th 2017, location Ansonia New Heaven County. There was a building that was at least four stories tall, one side of the building was brown while the other side was silver. the windows to the building were green this building stretched from one end of the street to the other end (2.1miles) there was a power line that stretched just as long as this building, the grass was green there was also a fence that stretched half way before leaving a gap in the middle and continuing along the way, the side walk was its usual cement color, the sky was blue and the clouds were white as usual. I was wearing a neon green jacket with a black shirt underneath with some H&M skinny jeans and some neon green air force ones, my breast have grown more to a size 'D-56'. my hair had grown as well it was practically touching my waist lines.

I was walking towards our new base when I saw a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and had apparently gotten a tan so she was Carmel now. I approached the girl and says "Umm excuse me but who are you?" the girl turned to face me she had a big smile on her face and says "Kate is that you? my god you've grown" I just starred at this strange girl (Do I know her? No I'm sure I don't) I pretended to be happy to see her again and says "Yes it's me and yeah time sure does fly" The girl laughed and says "Kate I know that fake laugh of yours, it's me Kelly!" It all slinked in a bit and I responded b y saying "Kelly, what happened to you?" "Well I went to Hawaii and they have a volcano so it erupted causing it to burn up even hotter and I wasn't expecting it to reach a temperature of 1,000 degrees but it did and then I passed out and woke up in a hospi-" I put my hand over her mouth "Okay I see you were tempting fate again" Kelly nodded. I removed my hand "What brings you to Ansonia?" "Well I wanted to interview you" I pointed to myself "Me?" "Yes" "What for?" "I want to ask you a few questions about the ultimate team and how far behind you guys have fallen into 7th place" I bite my lip a bit "Sure" Kelly reached into her bag and says "First question How did you feel knowing tut has fallen form 1st to 7th?" I placed my hair behind my ear and says "I was sort of disappointed at first but then we slowly started rising again after my friend returned" Kelly flipped the pages "Yeah tut did rise from 7th to 3rd when he returned but now your back in 7th, any comments?" I thought on it before answering "We were all pretty torn apart after losing people we loved" Kelly smiled and nodded her head "Now from 7th to 12th, Why is Tut falling lower and lower? How will you rise back to the top?" I stretched my arms "Like I said we're torn apart and Well there's always missions we could do that would help us rise" Kelly flipped to the last page, Kelly analyzed it and hid the book inside her bag while holding this device she was using to record us "Last question...How did you feel when your sister died?" That caught me off guard "Excuse me?" "Do you think it was Trayvon's fault for her death and Do you blame him?" I paused for a minute and says "I felt like how everyone else felt after losing someone they loved...and No I don't blame him, it was her choice not his" Kelly pushed the blue button to stop the recording and says "Alright thanks check the under world net in three days" Kelly started walking off "Bye" I said waving to her, Kelly put her hands up and waved back without turning around then she was engulfed in red and black before vanishing off the earth.


	62. Tray's Journal Entry part VI

CHAPTER 62: TRAY'S JOURNAL ENTRIES PART VI

JOURNAL ENTRY 87- I was with Ruby chatting when I spotted Marcus and Izzy. Ruby figured it be a good idea to get out and about.

JOURNAL ENTRY 88- Finally Marcus left but he seemed to have picked a fight with Izzy, she was heading one direction and he was heading the other "I wonder what they're fighting about, right Ruby?" I turned around to see Ruby was no where in sight "Where did she go?"

JOURNAL ENTRY 89-I saw boomer being chased by Bubbles so I decided to lend him a hand and hide him in my closet, Bubbles knocked on my door "Traaaayvon have you seen Boomer?" I shook my head "Nope" Bubbles left the room, Boomer stepped out the closet saying "Thanks".

JOURNAL ENTRY 90-I found Shamiya wondering through the halls saying "Auntie Taffy? ?" Shamiya peeked into a room and says "Are you in here?" Shamiya peeped in more then ran away from the door shouting "That's not Auntie Taffy!".

JOURNAL ENTRY 91- The snow was blowing all in my face, Eilly was wearing her coat as the snow covered us "Pass me the wrench" I handed it to her "Screwdriver" I grabbed the wrench and gave her the screwdriver "Juice" I adjusted the straw in her jug and let her drink from it "Ahh...Alright were done".

JOURNAL ENTRY 92- We went inside to see it was extremely warm again, Ruby thanked us for fixing the problem, I asked her which was better snicker or milky way and she picked snickers. I passed her one and walked off.

JOURNAL ENTRY 93- I've been following Eilly around for at least 15 minutes I don't know why she was seeming a little off "Where is Jack?" I shrugged "Not sure" Shupria walked through the door saying "I'll go find him for you if you want" Eilly nodded "Please do".

JOURNAL ENTRY 94- As more time passed Eilly told me that it was her and Jack's anniversary "Congrats" "Thanks".

JOURNAL ENTRY 95- I was still stuck on who that girl was from my dreams and why was the devil there?.

JOURNAL ENTRY 96- I realized who the girl was from my dream but figured maybe she meant someone else.

JOURNAL ENTRY 97- Eilly had flown off to go relax on her own and things around the base were pretty dull ever since everyone well mostly everyone left "Hey let's go hang out together then just the two of us" I turned to see it was Ruby "Yeah sure"

JOURNAL ENTRY 98- Ruby and I was sitting down on top of this roof chatting about Tkilla "He wasn't exactly loyal to me because every girl flirted with him and wanted to be with him" she rolled her eyes "But Tkilla did stop doing what he was doing and worked on our relationship. Now everything was fine" "He sounds like an Awesome guy". Ruby nodded and says "But we did break up once or twice for his actions, we soon found out that wasn't the best way to go" I twisted my chain more and says "What happens next?" Ruby took her hat off "Well along the way, I found myself at the hospital for my appointment, Tkilla showed up there randomly and this guy named Gilbert told me he wouldn't leave me alone till I kissed him, the doc said he would give us a minute. I looked left and saw Tkilla was apparently coming in and out of the room." I laughed a bit and says "Jealousy eats away at guys" Ruby smiled "Have you ever been Jealous Tray?" I stopped talking and says "Maybe, Maybe not".

JOURNAL ENTRY 99- a few hours passed since i heard anything from Renee, i was sorta worried

JOURNAL ENTRY 100- Ruby and i continued to talk for a few more minutes.

JOURNAL ENTRY 101- for some reason i felt Lizzy's power drop "What's going on out there..."

JOURNAL ENTRY 102- I sensed Kerold land by Lizzy and take her home.

JOURNAL ENTRY 103- Abby was also in danger but who was attacking

JOURNAL ENTRY 104- Goku showed up just in time to get Abby out of there

JOURNAL ENTRY 105- I felt Dontrell's power sky rocket

JOURNAL ENTRY 106- his power vanished slowly so i sent Mario there to bail him out.

JOURNAL ENTRY 107- Marcus seemed to be flying and attacking every where at one time

JOURNAL ENTRY 108- Marcus was being pounded around a few times and finally his energy hit 5% and out of curiosity I sent Sonic the hedgehog to check it out.

JOURNAL ENTRY 109- Jack was approaching the same energy guy that faced off against the others, that's what made me start thinking about who was this guy?.

JOURNAL ENTRY 110- Jack's energy had hit a critical point 0%. That wasn't possible but I kept sensing his energy in hopes that he wasn't dead.

JOURNAL ENTRY 111- Lilly's power was being sensed from a great distance she seemed to be coming in from the west side of town "I wonder where she's going?" She kept moving but the question still hanged in my mind "Who is she looking for?".

JOURNAL ENTRY 112- Lilly was facing off against the same guy from before with Jack "Come on Lilly hang in there" I felt her power rise meaning she was in her second demonic state, Lilly was attacking furiously at this guy but still it did no damage and considering Lilly hasn't trained in this form for long her energy was slipping away very quickly "Okay just hang on a minute-" I was cut off when I sensed Kenzy approach Lilly's side "Kenzy? when did she get back?".

JOURNAL ENTRY 113- I stopped focusing on their fight with the figure and started re-cooping with Ruby "So Ruby are you going to continue?" Ruby removed her hat for a second and says "Wait you said maybe, maybe not right?" I nodded "That means you do!" She said laughing.

JOURNAL ENTRY 114- I had flew towards Jack's location to see he was laying there in the dirt and I asked myself "How did this happen?"

JOURNAL ENTRY 115- I sensed Lilly and Kenzy was squaring off against this unknown enemy so I zoomed there like a bullet, I glanced behind me to see Ruby coming up next to me saying "Why rush off by yourself when we can take down this foe?" I clicked my feet together and says "Because I fight alone" and burst off into super sonic speed.

JOURNAL ENTRY 116- By me going so fast I reached the field way before Ruby even got anywhere near me I stood there and glanced over at Civic "So it's him".

JOURNAL ENTRY 117- I was pretty beaten up and wasn't sure which way to move but then I felt two ki's move at rapid pace...

JOURNAL ENTRY 118- I turned around to see Kenzy's head being chopped off and her body hit the ground while bleeding and to my right was Lilly laying there with some sort of sword going through her was running towards her and crying shouting "LILLY!" when Eilly reached her side she removed the sword from Lilly's chest causing blood to spill out, Eilly hugged her fallen sister while saying "Lilly please come back!" "..." I tried to run towards them but my body wouldn't let me move so I sat there, Yeah me and Lilly had our differences but seeing her like that on the ground made something inside of me snap.

JOURNAL ENTRY 119- I kept examining the clouds while thinking about other things we had done together (this cemetery seems like a nice place for her to be resting) "..." I ignored Jyubi and kept starring at the glass coffin.

JOURNAL ENTRY 120- When Eilly finished her speech everyone was mixing and mingling together while talking, Lilly was lowered into the ground and covered with 6 feet worth of dirt but right before the dirt covered her completely I was certain I saw her hands slightly move, I kept thinking about it "What was that about?" Jyubi materialized into her physical form, her hair was still long and black and she was still wearing the chain with a seal on it around her neck. Jyubi looked at me and says "I know you saw that too, what was that all about?" I just shrugged and says "Im not really sure Jyub".

JOURNAL ENTRY 121- I was in the window starring out into the sky in boredom while trying to forget the things that's happened so far in this life time, my walls were painted beige instead of white, I had a orange carpet and brown dressers with a green bed, my bed was right beneath my window, I looked down at the grass just as Aruna entered my room saying "Hello Owner what are you doing?" I turned to face Aruna, her eyes were still yellow as ever, she had lost her whisker marks on her face, She still had her black cat ears, her hair was medium length and seemed to have taken a new color,this time her hair was silver, her paws that she stood on how grown into toes and her hands were regular human hands but I bet her claws were still retractable. She lost her fur so now you could fully see her light skin complexion better, She wore a blue dress this time with blue converses. I kept eyeing her and says "Nothing much umm Kitty what happened toy our cat features?" I also noticed her tail was gone. "Oh like I said I'm maturing more, soon the only features i'll have is my ears and eyes plus my retractable claws" (I knew they were retractable Jyubi" Good to know Kid). Aruna found my note book on my dresser and says "How many entries are in this thing?" she started flipping through my note book "Exactly 121" I knew my note book was nearly full so I might needed to buy a new one soon but Skammy told me she would analyze my note book in her lab and put them on a flash drive as Voice entries where my voice would tell about whatever was written in the notebook.

JOURNAL ENTRY 122- I looked downwards out the window to see Eilly had started coming upstairs, I was wearing a plain red shirt with some orange cargos and red nike, my chain wasn't bronze anymore it had changed to platinum, I kept thinking about that dream I had about the dying girl and her message (Protect...our Kids..) I had interpreted it and she meant protect her children but I had one question, "Who is her kids?".


	63. Tkilla's past revealed part II

CHAPTER 63: TKILLA'S PAST PART II!

SHUPRIA'S P.O.V

I ruffled my blonde hair while sitting down on my bed and stared at a wall that's when I heard a knock on my door "Come in" I told them, The person revealed their self to be Jack "Jack!" I said with glee in my eyes and happiness in my voice "Hey Shupria how are you?" I was wearing a black jacket that was open to reveal my grey shirt under it and my jeans were black as well. "I am fine, what about you?" Jack hugged me for a few seconds before letting me go "Shupria can I ask you something?" I kept smiling while playing with his shirt, something was different about him, he seemed agitated but yet calm "Yeah sure" Jack licked his lips and says "Who is this Tkilla we've been hearing so much about lately?" my expression shifted from happy to sadness just like that "It's a long story about who he is exactly but when I first met Tkilla I thought he liked Toxic or the gummy bear princess as he would call her" Jack started laughing "He called her that?" I nodded "Yes, Toxic always ate gummy bears day and night so why not" Jack kept laughing but even his laugh seemed to be filled with agitation (Oh boy I forgot all about it). Jack gestured for me to tell him more "Alright, I'll start with his top 5 girlfriends" Jack raised an eyebrow and says "How many did he have?" I pretended to put some thought on it even if I knew it by heart "25 but eh" Jack closed my door and mentioned for me to sit down next to him and which I did. I took a deep breathe and says "Okay but don't go blurting this around to the others"

TKILLA'S PAST, LOCATION: SEXY GARAGE NIGHT TIME:9:42PM

The walls inside the garage were black with a red carpet, there were 16 chairs in this garage and they were scarlet red, there was a radio on the wall but it wasn't working at the moment. other people was there such as Diverter she was 16 with brown hair and often wore red pj's. across from her was Danstel he wore all grey. Jboy was across from him with the usual gold shirt and blue jeans on with his gold chain. Next to him was me and my hair was red at the time with this outfit on. Tkilla wore a brown jacket with blue jeans and brown boots as well and next to him was Maya Dark she wore something that resembled Hershey's.

Tkilla had his arm wrapped around her shoulder while nodding his head to whatever Jboy was putting into his head "I'm telling you Tkilla, we could make this work, all we need is 5,600credits to get this company started and boom watch the customers come flying in" Oh credits is what we called money. "Yeah that shit sounds about right bro" they high fived each other "We go have all the hoes" Maya and I looked at them saying "EXCUSE ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY!" Tkilla and Jboy eyes got really big and white with dark linings around them, Those boys we're terrified then Tkilla decided to take Maya Dark home for some making up time.

We were outside on a bridge and a lake was beneath us with lilly pads, Tkilla was wearing a red and black checkered shirt with black jeans and black and white jordans, he had braids in his hair and he also had black sunglasses on to prevent the sun light. Jboy wore the same thing from before. I was sitting on the edge of the bridge while holding myself up and Tkilla's side chick was there too her name was Mercy she was around Aruna's height but two inches shorter, she wore all black as well.

"Tkilla why are we here? I thought you said we were going to have some fun?" Tkilla ignored Mercy's question "Jboy im telling you if I had a million credits right now I would share it all with you guys with no questions or comments hands down" Jboy was eating marshmallows and says "That's whats up bro" Mercy was leaning on Tkilla's shoulder, she kissed his neck saying "Tkilla can we go home now, I want Daddy's dick" Jboy started choking off of his marshmallows and Tkilla's glasses had fallen into the lake "Umm sure" Jboy was laughing while patting him on the back saying "Here take my car and get the fuck out of here!" Tkilla grabbed Mercy and ran super fast to that car and left.

It was spring time and we were at the park I was wearing a half top black shirt with skinny black jeans and pink hair, Jboy wore a white shirt with blue jeans and the same gold chain. Tkilla wore the same thing as Jboy I guess they were like a uniform for them. and this girl had pink hair and wore an all blue track suit.

Tkilla was still talking with Jboy about Ruby's return and stuff "Don't worry about it Tkilla I got your back, Ruby is like rubbing icing on a sore place" Tkilla didn't say anything "Hey come on relax, you have so much free time on your hands just take the time to have some fun with ladies" Jboy pointed to the pink haired chick and Tkilla revealed her to be Senaki, Senaki wasn't much of a talker but she was shy at times and didn't speak a lot. Tkilla just left with her.

We were now at a resort not to far from where Spa 13 used to be, Tkilla wore a black shirt and blue jeans with black boots on. Jboy was wearing a blue aero pasta shirt with grey jeans on and his gold chain and I wore the same thing from before except it was all white and my hair was green with blond highlights to them. And this girl kept hanging onto Tkilla's arm her name was Shai and Shai wasn't much of a talker either so Tkilla took her home within 15minutes.

And finally we went to my place, My place was huge it had a swimming pool in the front yard with 6 chairs across from it, by the fence was four more chairs, and outside my house fence was sand so it was more of a beach house as Tkilla called it. Jboy had on blue swim trunks and his gold chain, Tkilla wore some baggy swim trunks that was red and white and this other girl she had indigo hair and wore a all red swim suit Tkilla said she was Mercy's older sister Charlet.

Charlet was in the pool kissing Tkilla's neck while he talked with Jboy who was massaging my shoulders "Jboy im telling you, Nothings going to go wrong" Jboy was even more nervous because Ruby was on her way to my house in three hours, Tkilla talked about Ruby with Jboy in front of other girls as well they didn't mind considering they either had a boyfriend or he would find them one, in his book it was good deeds "Alright but maybe you should pay attention to whats going on" Tkilla looked clueless and says "Why?" I pointed to the water to see Charlet was going to suck his dick under water "Oh thanks guys"

END

Jack was laughing "Wow Tkilla sounds like a player and Jboy he seems loyal enough-Wait is he your boyfriend?" I nodded my head and says "He's somewhere on earth but im not sure where to even begin looking for him or my best friend Tkilla Kill" tears formed in my eyes "What if we never find them..." Jack pulled me into his chest so I could hid from the world "Shupria im certain your going to find them just keep on hoping and wishing okay?" I nodded. the rest of the day Jack held me like this until I fell asleep and once I fella sleep he left me in my room...time check '8:49pm'


	64. Mysterious People

CHAPTER 64: MYSTERIOUS PEOPLE

JAS P.O.V

It was midnight my most favorite time of the day, I was sitting in the locale park of Ansonia with my husband Amoux. We sat under a light post while watching possums and deers roam freely around the land "Do you think they'll survive the winter Jasey?" I picked up a pebble and rotated it in my hands "Of course they will Amoux even if they don't I'm sure we could find something to do about their remains" Amoux got off the bench and walked towards the swings and mentioned for me to sit down in one of them, I dropped the pebble and walked over to him slowly while saying "Amoux do you think you can give me a little push on it?" I sat down in the swing while holding onto the chains "I was just about to do that Jasey" I tightened my grip around the chains just as Amoux gave me a heavy push, the swing swung forwards and went up into the air, I felt butterflies in my stomach that meant for me to tighten my grip around the chains and it came down with a rush of the wind behind me. Amoux grabbed the seat and pushed me even higher again I tightened my grip around the chains laughing, I went so high up I could see over the slides and other playground features and in the distance was a field of grass, it had lights shinning down on it brightly.

I saw this girl in the field walking towards the park slowly, I raised an eye brow questionly to the girl. She seemed very familiar and that's when two more figures popped into view both of them stepping from behind light posts while walking towards the girl, my swing went back down and Amoux pushed me again. The girl seemed to know them I wasn't sure who they were but then the wind blew causing their scents to be blown towards us, I smelled a wolf and two vampires and it wouldn't hurt to know that the wolf and one of the vampires were both males. The girl looked like she was laughing and hugging the vampire boy, I saw the wolf boy knock the girl unconscious. the swing went down and Amoux pushed me again I realized the girl was my niece and the boys were carrying her off, I jumped off the swing and in mid air I phased into my wolf form and landed on my feet and started running towards them.

I didn't have to worry at all I knew Amoux was right beside me (Jas what's wrong?) Oh in case you guys don't know we Lycans can chat with our minds over great distances just as long as were in wolf form. (Ruby is in trouble!) I jumped over the fence, the light gleamed on my red and brown fur and again I landed while running towards the intruders (Amoux we have to hurry!) (But Jas) (NO BUTS, BRING YOUR ASS!) (Jas would you just listen for a second!) I came to a stop and says (What is it? Make it quick) (Look, they stopped walking) I turned back to the people and started running towards them again and Amoux was right they did stop walking as if they were waiting for us. When I reached them I stopped 4feet away from them and growled in a threatening tone, Amoux walked right next to me and observed them (Jas is that Ruby?) I kept growling (Yes it is!) (Don't do anything hasty Jas, we don't want them running off) The figures finally spoke and says "Oh hello" said the vampire boy in a brown cloak "What brings you here?" (I WANT MY NIECE BASTARDS!) I phased back into my human form and bolded my fists up "GIVE ME MY NIECE!" Amoux stayed in his wolf form just in case things got out of hand "Oh your niece, sorry but We can't do that" The wolf boy laughed and says "I feel sorry for you two" I gritted my teeth and shouts "GIVE ME MY DAMN NIECE!" I phased into my wolf form and attacked the boy holding Ruby just as I got super close to him, he moved out the way with a simple wink. I turned to face him again "Come on Jas this is pointless" my ears perked up to attention when he said my name (Jas do you know them?) (Of course not Amoux) the two boys smiled and says "Amoux nice to see you enjoying the show but we got to go" the boys turned into pixels (WAIT NO!) I charged at them again but when I touched them they broke into millions pieces of grass and vanished.

I looked over at Amoux who was sniffing around for them, I phased back to my regular form and says "Anything?" Amoux transformed back as well and says "No they vanished along with their scent" I punched the light post next to me with full force causing the post to fall from 16feet in the air to the ground right next to us with a loud 'thud'. I punched it again and again, Amoux grabbed my fists and pulled me towards him but I tried pulling away from Amoux saying "NO NO LET ME GO!" Amoux tightened his grip on my arms and forcefully pulled me into his arms saying "Jasey calm down, we will get her back but for now lets go inform Trayvon and Kate" I didn't want to tell them anything, I wanted to go out and find her on my own "Jas we can't even track their scent so it's pointless in going solo" I calmed down a bit and started walking west saying "Your right...Let's inform them" Amoux grabbed my hand as we walked back in silence.


	65. Missions part 4

CHAPTER 65: MISSIONS PART 4!

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

It was 12:39pm I was in the round room with Eilly, Jas, Amoux, Toxic, Shupria and Aruna and Jack. The walls were brown same for the floors "So your telling us these two figures kidnapped Ruby in plain sight?" asked Jack with tension in his voice, Jas threw her hands up "Didn't we just say that?!" Jack snarled at her "Hey don't go biting my head off because your damn niece is kidnapped" Jas growled in a threatening at Jack and says "Don't think your top dog around here just because your a Lycan now" Jack laughed at Jas and says "What ever, let's just go save Ruby and get this over with" I nodded "Alright then we're bringing Toxic, Aruna, Jack, Me and Shupria. the others such as Jas, Amoux and Eilly will be in the escapee for us when we need to get the fuck out of there" Jas nodded and says "one question Leech?" I stretched a bit and says "What?" "How are you going to find her?" I towards Eilly who grabbed the same card from the funeral and pushed a few buttons causing a holographic map to pop up in front of us "This will help us find Ruby, every member has one" we saw a yellow blinking light that was stored in a power plant on the 8th floor "That's our girl Jas" Everyone started rushing to the T.W.S and boarded on it, when we got there Aruna,Toxic and Shupria were given guns as we hopped off the ship and watch it fly off.

I looked at my watch that was made from the same technology as the card "Alright the first two floors are secure easily so all we have to do is make our way there" everyone clicked the watches on their wrists, Shupria and Toxic stood in the front while jack and I was in the back and Aruna to my right. The building had an eerie glow to it because of the lights because of the night. We went inside the building and pushed the 8th floor button but it stopped at the fourth floor, We got off the elevator and slowly made our way to the stairs but before we got there troopers in suits started firing at us, we all jumped behind cover as the bullets were flying "This is not my day" said Jack staying down, I patted his shoulder "Chill Jack...Toxic your up" Toxic took the safety off her gun and says "Just be sure to run for the stairs when I start shooting" I closed my eyes to see there were 13 men in suits and more was on there way "GO!" shouted Toxic jumping form behind her cover and started shooting at the troopers, We all got up as fast as we could and made a break for the stairs.

when we reached the fifth floor more troopers were there shooting at us and this time we couldn't depend on Toxic to do the shooting here "Alright Aruna your up!" Aruna looked so scared since she never been on a mission with us a day in her life except training exercises but this was different "O-Okay.." said Aruna with fear in her voice, Aruna jumped onto the walls and started running towards the troops shooting at them while running from wall to wall and making sure not to get hit, We all ran towards the stairs and came up to the closed door, I looked over at Shupria who nodded and says "Why can't we use our powers?" I was checking the status on this place "Because it's nuclear, if you use your powers you can blow this entire town to kingdom come" Shuproa sighed "Fine...I guess I'll play it safe" these troopers had on green (the ones with toxic had one yellow and for Aruna they had one blue and green for this floor like a uniform) I nodded to Jyubi's comment. Shupria kicked the door open and started shooting to the right "Run!"

Jack and I ran past Shupria and ran up the stairs, once on the seventh floor we pushed the doors open to see it was a straight path to the next stair way, Jack glanced over at me and I nodded "Let's go play" we started walking towards the stairs and to our surprise no one has jumped out to attack us. I did a quick scan on this floor to see no one was even on it "Jack it seems we're lucky" he smirked "No one for us to fight, what a shame" We started walking to the stairs and went up the stairs to the 8th floor to see no one was there but this floor was different and way bigger, there were pipes on the ceilings and no other doors besides the ones in the very back and the way we came. There was this machine that was hooked up to a bunch of wires that connected outside. Jack looked at me and says "What is this?" I didn't respond, I saw a sheet over this giant unknown object "hang on" I grabbed the sheet and mentioned for him to grab the other end "What's this buddy?" I didn't say anything and pulled the sheet down and he did the same. we took a few steps back to see it was a glass coffin with 6 air holes in it and it was closed. I pressed a button on the com link "Eilly we have it" there was a person inside of the coffin and it was none other then Ruby "But she's connected to this device" in a few minutes Eilly responded 'What does it look like?' Jack used his to take pictures then sent them to Eilly. The room grew silent for awhile then Eilly says 'She's connected to a giant nuclear bomb' Jack and I looked at each other then back to Ruby "A bomb!" Eilly shushed us 'This isn't any bomb, this one has enough power to open a ripple in the space time continuum' Jack carefully scanned it again "Who would hook her up to this?" I wished I knew who would do this too "Ruby can you hear us!" Jack covered his right ear and says "damn that's loud" Ruby groaned a bit then opened her eyes "Tray? Jack?" I nodded "Hang on we'll get you out of there" I flew to the top by the coffin and gripped the handle but then there was this voice saying "I wouldn't do that if I were you...Are you trying to kill us now?" I landed on the ground to see these two figures "She belongs right there" Jack laughed and says "Who are you?" the figures dropped there cloaks, Jack and I looked clueless at the figures "I know you"


	66. what are we doing

CHAPTER 66: What Are We Even Doing?

JACK'S P.O.V

I looked over to Trayvon when He said that "You what?" I asked Him "I know you" said Trayvon repeating Himself "Or at least I think I do" The two figures where two boys, one of them had on a brown shirt with blue jeans and a gold chain he was also light skinned and the other boy had on a white shirt with a brown jacket on top of it and blue jeans on with some brown boots his eyes was blue and his hair was curly.

I shook my head "So which is it Tray?" He started thinking and sighed "I'm not sure if I'm right though" The boy with the brown jacket had a medium deep voice and says "If your wondering what my name is just ask me, don't try to act as you know me" Tray laughed a bit while rubbing the back of his head "Yeah good point, Now who are you?" The Boy stretched and replied "I'm Tkilla and that guy over there" Tkilla pointed at Jboy "Is my best friend Jboy" Jboy agreed, He had this look of agitation on his face as well then that's when it hit me- But I wasn't sure if I was right so I decided to keep quiet while Tray did all the talking.

"Let me ask you guys something" said Tray pointing towards the coffin where Ruby was being held "Why did you kidnap our friend?" Tkilla rolled his blue eyes "Do we have to tell you anything? Are you the police or something?" Tray shrugged "It doesn't matter if you don't want to tell us and no we're not the cops" Tkilla stopped stretching "Well she is my girl friend and I just need her to help me with something" Ruby looked down through the coffin again and says "Tkilla, Jboy. Where have you two been all this time?" Tkilla looked at Jboy who started walking towards the reactor on the coffin "We've been busy Love" Ruby knocked on the coffin "Well that much I can understand but why am I connected to this thing?" Tkilla didn't say anything "Lets just get this over with" I said to Tray who was distracted by the conversation "We're here for Ruby not these two idiots" Jboy faced me and says "You should be the last one calling anyone an idiot" I intensified my stare on him "It's not like we're here for anything else" Tray nodded and flew upwards to Ruby "Okay just hang on, we'll have you out in a minute" I was so concentrated on Tray that I didn't notice Jboy flying towards him like a speeding bullet "Tray look out!" I shouted, Tray looked a little too late because He was knocked away from Ruby and sent through at least four walls.

I charged towards Jboy but Tkilla appeared in front of me and punched me extremely hard, I stumbled back a bit while holding my stomach "Ch-Cheap sh-shot" I said breathless "No it's all fair play" said Tkilla, I looked towards the hole in the wall to see Tray coming through it while looking at Tkilla and then me. I was so focused on Tkilla that I didn't notice Jboy turn into a wolf and launch himself in the air towards Tray "L-LOOK O-OUT!" I yelled to Tray, he simply grabbed Jboy by his wolf like neck and slammed him into the ground "A WOOO" said Jboy in pain while kicking and scratching trying to free himself "I didn't appreciate that snake attack you guys played at all" said Tray slinging Jboy across the room "Why don't you guys just give us Ruby so we can go" Tkilla turned his attention from me to Tray saying "Maybe it's because we are bringing everyone home" Tray started walking towards Tkilla and He did the same. "By strapping them down inside coffins?" asked Tray "If that's what it takes" said Tkilla standing directly in front of Tray, the two started throwing punches extremely fast, Tray blocked some of the punches while trying to hit Tkilla who had been doing the same, I saw Jboy standing up again but this time he was coming for me at full speed, I quickly transformed into my wolf form and charged at him.

We slashed at each other wildly before landing on the ground, Jboy and I landed on the ground while charging at each other again just when Kate's voice came in on the com link 'Guys what are you doing, I said to get Ruby and get out of there' Tray broke apart from Tkilla and says "Well we ran into Tkilla and Jboy, turns out they're the ones who made this bomb" 'Alright then I'll come to lend you guys a hand' I saw this bomb roll into the room and says (OH SHIT!) it was a flash bang and it had just went off. I transformed back into my regular form while rubbing my eyes but these blinking lights were still there, I saw three girls come in and break the coffin where Ruby was in and got out of there, Jboy and Tkilla had retreated just as the device says '1minute till destruction' I watched Tray defuse all the power boxes while stopping next to me '15seconds' Kate's voice came in on the link 'Guys you got to get out of there now!' Tray shook his head "If this thing blows up, we're going to be the worst set of heroes and we would be off the grid" 'Fine do what you must just hurry!' Tray transformed into this unknown form that was all white and had dark ooze going through him, His eyes were pitch black and his mouth was black as well '5seconds' Tray shot tiny white orbs onto the boxes and got us out of there '0' he slung me onto the ship and charged his famous attack "Rameha ball!" he threw it at the flames the flames were engulfed in the rameha ball. I patted his shoulder "You did it" "..." I looked over at him again "Tray?" Tray fell backwards onto the ship just as we took off, Kate came next to us "Tray?" said Kate "..." His power wasn't 145,000 it was 1.450,000. but it wasn't rising nor lowering and his health was fine, Tray was just silent without blinking or breathing but he was alive "Trayvon?" I said with a hint of worry in my voice.


	67. A day at the park

CHAPTER 67: A DAY AT THE PARK

KATE'S P.O.V

The sky was its usual blue and the wind had once again picked up at the right pace. The events that happened last night on the plane with Tray I still mysterious to us all, according to Tray he never even powered up to a form that comes even close to that but he didn't deny it once he sensed his own power. The park was apparently a play ground, swings, slides, bridges and monkey bars were there plus a tire swing! oh I loved tire swings. I was wearing a mini skirt with black leggings and a violet top with low heels to match them. Jack was sitting on top of the monkey bars talking to Tray who was sitting next to him playing his 3ds, Ruby, Toxic and Jas were there too and Cleo,Citroni, Taffy and Laffy also there was Skammy, Lizzy and Shamiya. Abby and her son Gabriel who was 1 years old was there with us, Izzy and Marcus was on the swings, Dontrell and Chris was sitting on the slides while the babies played on the sea saw.

I walked towards them eagerly because I knew after we stopped the power plant from destroying this entire city, The Ultimate Team had been boosted up to 1st place once again, Kelly called it "15,000 lives scandal!" because that's how many people was in this city, I stopped once I was at the bottom of the monkey bars and looked up at Jack who waved down to me and I waved back. I was about to climb the monkey bars when I the play ground area in front of me went dark and I couldn't see the others but I did see this. There was the sound of running water falling from the sky I figured it was raining, there was a big hole in the ground and I was apparently in it while sitting in the moody mud holding this Boy, he had a mustache and his eyes were closed, he wore the colors gold and white. The boy seemed to have been crying but I was rocking him as if I wanted him to be okay-Everything started shifting again and the play ground was once again brought back into view.

I had my wings sprouted for some unknown reason and Jack was calling my name but I didn't really hear him because I was crying, I saw Tray standing right beneath the monkey bars but like 4feet away from me, His back was turned and He once again became still before I called out to him, Tray pocketed his 3ds and turned around to face me, The sunlight gleamed down in his face making his brown eyes light up in the light. Tray must have had the same vision as me, I hid my wings and ran towards him as fast as I could saying How much I wanted to thank him for all he's done and for not giving up on me when things got tough and hard. Tray didn't break the hug but all He said was "Don't worry about it Eilly, things could have been worse" I stopped crying and broke the hug "Well maybe somethings are better when we're all are at the park" Tray nodded and says "A day at the park can be the most relaxing thing we all need".


	68. Under World Net final part

CHAPTER 68: UNDER WORLD NET'S FINAL REPORT

TOXIC'S P.O.V

I was so bored at 3:43 in the afternoon, there was absolutely nothing for me to do at all and then I remembered Kelly did do reports on the different teams in the under world, I grabbed the remote controller to the television in the living room and flipped to it. I saw the usual UWN logo pop up and Kelly was sitting there with Tom and Spike "Hello everyone it's your favorite reporter here to give you the latest update on The Ultimate Team. Now a few days ago I went to earth to speak with the leaders of The Ultimate Team and to my luck Kate just happened to be around, please hang on while I get the audio recorder for you so you know that I'm not making this up" Kelly dug into her bag and pulled out a black recorder and pushed play 'First question How did you feel knowing tut has fallen form 1st to 7th?" I placed my hair behind my ear and says "I was sort of disappointed at first but then we slowly started rising again after my friend returned" Kelly flipped the pages "Yeah tut did rise from 7th to 3rd when he returned but now your back in 7th, any comments?" I thought on it before answering "We were all pretty torn apart after losing people we loved" Kelly smiled and nodded her head "Now from 7th to 12th, Why is Tut falling lower and lower? How will you rise back to the top?" I stretched my arms "Like I said we're torn apart and Well there's always missions we could do that would help us rise" Kelly flipped to the last page, Kelly analyzed it and hid the book inside her bag while holding this device she was using to record us "Last question...How did you feel when your sister died?" That caught me off guard "Excuse me?" "Do you think it was Trayvon's fault for her death and Do you blame him?" I paused for a minute and says "I felt like how everyone else felt after losing someone they loved...and No I don't blame him, it was her choice not his" Kelly pushed the blue button to stop the recording and says "Alright thanks check the under world net in three days" Kelly stopped the tape there and says "As you can see much has ended up happening with The Ultimate Team. Late last night The Ultimate Team has lost a comrade-She was kidnapped and they located her and rescued their comrade and not just that they managed to stop the power plant from destroying Ansonia and it's citizens, I like to call this act the 15,000 lives scandal!. I'm sure now that tut is back on top of things, the entire world will be fine and once again at peace for another 1,500 years. Tom and Spike any comments?".

Tom cleared his throat and says "The Ultimate Team has always been number one for the last few decades but now just seeing this act here is very good for their publicity, Larry a fallen member of team ultimate has been resurrected and joined The Ultimate Team once again as a soilder, He ha started dating Cleo, Jake who's Jack's little brother is now dating Aruna and finally with Taffy and Laffy are dating Dexter and Josh. It seems everything has worked out best for our team" there was the sound of applause in the background. Spike decided to say something "I just want to say I'm very proud of Kate and Trayvon those two are excellent leaders and have done a terrific job on keeping this team in tact and manageable. But not just them I want to thank every last member of Thw Ultimate Team without you guys this wouldn't have been possible and I know you guys have lost very important people to you but trust me, their in other world looking down and smiling at you once again, So thank you The Ultimate Team keep it up" and that was the final comment from them. Kelly was smiling and says "This team has done a lot already in their years of service, I hope they'll continue to do what they do and also I have one more report to say...This is my final report for the under world net" you could hear people asking why and complaining "I have done what I wanted to do and that was see Team Ultimate- I mean The Ultimate Team rise up this is good bye my loveable fans...This is Kelly signing out for the last time" The screen went black, I just sat there not sure what to do or say (Kelly's leaving?) I texted it to Trayvon and Kate and everyone else.


	69. Warning

CHAPTER 69: THE WARNING

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

I was still sitting down at the park but for today I was just by myself and minding my own business when four teens around my age came out of no where and stood directly in front of me, I just looked at them without saying a word, and I figured out how to power up to that random form again and this time I was able to control it-I don't know how I did it without training but it just came naturally to me.

I blinked while looking at them, 2 boys and 2 girls, One of the boys was my height and he wore an all cargo outfit from head to toe, his hair was bronze and his eyes were indigo, he was also carmel and he told me his name was Torin. The second guy was 5'6' he wore beige pants with a white sweater, his hair was onyx and his eyes were emerald green he was light skinned and revealed himself as Shace. The first girl was shorter then Shace maybe about 5'3' she wore some shorts that hugged her legs and a top that had sleeves to them but wasn't a sweater, her hair was blonde and her eyes were brown she revealed herself to be Savannah. And the last girl was 5'7' she wore an all brown dress with green hair and blue eyes, she was Carmel like the other girl and told me she was Gerogia.

I still didn't see the point in them just standing in front of me "What do you want?" I asked Torin "We just wanted to meet the leader of the number one unit in the under world" I raised an eye brow in suspicion "We are Team Viper, we had many members like you did but they we're sent on missions and killed, we just absorbed their power and made it an official four men only squad" I gave him a thumbs up while standing up "Team Viper huh? your the 3rd best are you not?" Shace nodded but didn't respond. I looked at Torin who was grinning and says "I'll only tell you this, we have comrades who are capable of destroying this town and your team but all of this can be avoided if you just disappear and let your so called team sink to last place where they belong" They all laughed. I shook my head "If you think you can destroy my team be my guest but there is no way in hell this town is going down with us and as for last place, that's not an option Tut has earned it fair and square so you can slither back down into whatever holes you came from and stay there bitch" Torin flinched a bit and says "We tried to play it nice" they started disappearing one at a time and Torin says "Watch your back and vanished completely. "Bring it on, Tut can take down anyone if we want too" Jyubi materialized next to me saying "You sound confident Tray but are you sure it's all over?" I looked at the grass and then behind me and says "Jyubi, Tut has finally won the last war and now we can relax once and for all" She stopped me "What about Team Viper?" I started walking off and she followed me while I said "If they want to fight it's their funeral" Jyubi nodded and says "They were probably trying to scare you and it failed right?" "Of course it did" I opened the gate to our base and says "There is nothing an enemy, future enemy, the devil or even god himself can throw at us that we can't handle" Jyubi smiled "That is true".


	70. Goodbye

CHAPTER 70: GOODBYE

 _KATE'S P.O.V_

 _It was 3:45pm, The sun was still in the air just sitting in its usual spot while sending enough light all over Ansonia. The grass was still green but the air felt a bit colder by 5%, That wasn't really much of a change. There I was sitting in the living room while watching television, and that's when it happened, a loud banging sound came from the front door. I groaned and stumbled before getting up to get it, Once there I looked through the peep hole to see the people in cloaks again, I turned my attention away from the door to see Tray, Ruby, Aruna, Shupria, Toxic and apparently Sky, Areal and Alice standing behind me mentioning for me to open the door. I pulled the door open and let the two men into the living room._

 _They removed their cloaks and revealed themselves to be Tkilla and Jboy. I sensed Tray's power rise a bit but I told him "Easy there, We don't know what they want yet" Tkilla shook his head laughing and says "We're not here to pick a fight with you again, Last time was just unexpected" I stopped him "Then why are you here Tkilla?" Tkilla pointed at the group while saying "I'm here for Shupria pri, Toxie, Sky Bear, Areal, Alice and Ruby" They all looked surprised at him, I eyed each of them before facing him again "Why do you want them?" Tkilla clapped his hands for a few seconds "They originally came here for me and Jboy right? Well we're here now" Jboy opened a portal saying "We also found a way to get back home without the extra trip" Jboy extended his arm to Shupria who gladly took it and grabbed Sky's hand and went through the portal._

 _Tkilla mentioned for Areal, Toxic, Alice and Ruby to head out but Ruby decided to stay back for a bit, Tkilla noticed Aruna sitting down and says "She's a Neko, I always wanted one of those" Aruna got up and moved behind Tray in fear. I shook my head "She's not going with you Tkilla" Tkilla shrugged "Doesn't bother me none, I'm just waiting for my Amor so we can go" I looked at Ruby who was trying to hid the smile that crept upon her face. Trayvon looked clueless at them "Amor?" I started thinking for a bit (Amor...Amor..Oh that's Spanish) I wasn't entirely sure what Amor was but I figured it was something good if Ruby was cheesing from ear to ear._

 _Tkilla cleared his throat and spoke Spanish "estas listo para ir?" Ruby bite her lip more and says "No estoy seguro de si quiero ir" I looked at the two half way annoyed but I decided to let them finish "Que quieres decir?"said Tkilla, Ruby stopped biting her lip and says "sabes a lo que me refiero". I couldn't take it anymore of their god damn Spanish, But Tray seemed to be feeling the same way because he stopped them and says "Umm excuse me" Tkilla smiled and says to Tray "Si hobla esponal?" Tray shook his head "Me no esponal, Only English or Ingles" Tkilla sighed and says "There's plenty of fish in the sea for me" and went through the portal but before he was all the way through Aruna ran after him and vanished within the portal._

 _I looked over at Ruby who says "He was asking me was I ready to go and I told him I didn't want to go and he says what do you mean? and I said you know exactly what I mean" I nodded "Thanks for clearing that up" Ruby started walking back to her room without a word being said to either of us, Tray was going to go see what was wrong but I convinced him she's probably still tired and just wants to rest (at 4pm in the afternoon) Tray agreed and went to go find Jack and as for me, I went to go find Cleo._


	71. Tray's Voice Entries part VII

CHAPTER 71: TRAY'S VOICE ENTRIES PART VII

A/N THESE ARE THE SAME AS JOURNAL ENTRIES EXCEPT ON A DIGITAL DEVICE WHERE HE'S TALKING MORE.

VOICE ENTRY 124- Camera turns on to see me in my room with Eilly "Testing, testing this is voice entry part 7 number 1-2-4" 'number 154' turns around to see Eilly upside down smiling "Yeah I figured you'd say that" 'well it's true' "Not really" *powers camera down*

VOICE ENTRY 125- hears the camera starting up* "As you can see Jack is sneaking to Shupria's room, Jack apparently seems to be sneaking to her room, let's go see why he's going there" he enters her room and I walk up a few mins behind to her the end of a story "Nothing seems to have happened" *Camera turns off*.

VOICE ENTRY 126- *Camera turns on* Jas was saying these men had kidnapped Ruby "Jas Cake calm down" she eyed me 'What you just call me?' "Jas Cake why?" Jas smacked the glasses off my face causing the video to go out but the audio is still available "Jas Cake calm down" 'Who the fuck says you can call me Jas-Cake?' "What you called me leech, didn't you?" *Audio ends*.

VOICE ENTRY 127- *Powers on* "I'm still trying to figure out what to do about Ruby's disappearance, what Jas said troubles me" licks my lips while turning the camera off.

VOICE ENTRY 128- *powers on* You can see all of us with guns, Toxic and the others we're jumping off the ship. I tucked the glasses inside my pocket and followed pursuit.

VOICE ENTRY 129- *Video isn't available since the drop* You can hear gun fires and Jack saying 'Today just isn't my day' "Calm down Jack...Toxic your up" There were the sound of footsteps and more gun fire.

VOICE ENTRY 130- *powers on* There was Ruby inside some giant bomb and right in front of us was her boyfriend Tkilla and friend Jboy "Hang on Ruby I'll get you out of there" I started floating towards her when jack shouted out at the last moment 'Tray look out!' I looked a little too late because Jboy had just sent ME flying through at least four walls *Video ends*.

VOICE ENTRY 131- *Audio only* "Fucking Jack was supposed to have my back..ugh..look at me all fucked up" rubble was being moved and crunching sounds were being made "I fucking hate this" *Audio ends*

VOICE ENTRY 132- *Powers on* aims the camera at myself "I'm at the park with a lot of my friends while sitting on the monkey bars with Jack-" I stopped talking *No footage recorded*

VOICE ENTRY 133- *fixing the camera* "I'm putting my 3ds up. I turned around to see Eilly running towards me in tears".

VOICE ENTRY 134- *power camera on* Shows my text from Toxic "Guys Kelly has just quitted working in the UNW, get here quick" Eilly started running at full speed and I followed.

VOICE ENTRY 135- *Wiping dirt off the camera* "Toxic was right Kelly did quit, But I wonder why? I dunno" *powers camera down*

JVOICE ENTRY 136- *Camera was recording the sky* "Just look at all those birds fly past us, pretty cool-I sense someone here" *powered down*.

VOICE ENTRY 137- *powers back on* "So according to members of Team Viper their threatning us and once again we shall prepare for war right? Not, wanna know why? Team Viper is actually in last place. They aint on shit but i'll tell you this, Tut's gonna go party later. ha believe that" *powers it down*

VOICE ENTRY 138- *powers camera on* "Eilly opened the door and to my surprise it's Tkilla and Jboy, I'll fill you in later" *powers it down*

VOICE ENTRY 139- powers back on* "Everyone from Sky on to Aruna has left with Tkilla and Jboy but im worried about Ruby, Tkilla says there's plenty of fish in the sea, did they break up? lets go find out." heads up to her room and knocks on the door but no one answers it "All I hear is weird sounds" *powers it off*.

VOICE ENTRY 140- *Powers camera on* "I'm in the hyperbolic time chamber trying to to reach that transformation form before" sits the camera down on the stairs and walks a few feet away and powers up to the form "HA!" starts checking it out "I'm covered in all black with white eyes and mouth with white ooze going through me. According to Eilly it was all white with black...I also sense a power increase from 1million 450thousand to 14,500,000." *Camera goes out.

VOICE ENTRY 141- powers it back on* The power was apparently too high and knocked the sense out the camera, I'll demonstrate- well practice how this power works" starts punching at .45secs and kicks at .35 then stops while powered up "This form is indeed stronger" 'It's the neutral demon's form' I turned to see Eilly "What?" 'The neutral demon has many forms the white one then the black one and another' "So?" 'your at full power-well almost' Looks at the camera "Stay tuned."

VOICE ENTRY 142-155 HAS BEEN DELETED DUE TO A CORRUPTION IN THE CAMERA.


	72. Check List

CHAPTER 72: CHECK LIST

KATE'S P.O.V

 _I was holding a clip board with a white sheet of paper that had been given to me by Tom and Spike it read "Thank you, for doing your job and saving the earth, please now that T.U.T is back in first place. Keep it up Sincerely yours Tom and Spike" I placed the note on the table while looking at the list._

 _1\. Entertainment._

 _2\. Food and Drinks._

 _3\. Lots of people needs to be there._

 _4\. Dance with him._

 _5\. Vacation ^.^._

 _I sat the check list on the tale just when Jas and Amoux entered the room "Kate are you busy?" asked Amoux ruffling his hair, I turned to face him saying "Not anymore, what's up?" Jas was next to speak, she ruffled her hair as well "We've been thinking, Have you seen Ruby anywhere?" I stared at the table while thinking really hard on this one. (Where is Ruby?..) I kept thinking (Training room? cafeteria? Living room? Dinning room?) I remembered Tray might know so I did a mind chat with him. (Tray you there?) there were silence for a few seconds (Yeah I am, why what's up?) (I'm looking for Ruby, Have you seen her?) Tray sounded tired and frustrated (Yeah she's on the roof why?) (Jas wants her) (Jas-Cake?) (Haha yes Jas-Cake) I ended the connection._

 _I blinked a few times and says "She's on the roof" Jas and Amoux quickly made their way to the roof top, I kept staring at them until they were gone and started heading out the front door. Right before I got out the door I bumped into Jack who seemed happy to see me "Kate can we talk?" I nodded "Sure, where do you want to talk-" I was cut off once again with Jack's tongue invading my mouth again, I didn't resist him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss started heating up and turning into a battle of the mouths once again (why does it always ends up like this? *laughs*) I heard Jack's voice entering my head (because you want it too) After about five minutes of making out with him I broke the kiss.  
_

 _Jack didn't like the idea because he tried to kiss me again but this time I stopped him saying "Jefferrey, enough, I feel like your wanting something a bit more then just kisses...Am I right?" Jack looked nervous then says "Eilly can I ask you something?" (Hang on what did he just call me?) "Sure, ask whatever you want" Jack paused for a minute and continued "Well mostly the other members have someone and haves babies as well with their lovers" I knew where this was going but I decided to let him finish " I was wondering-well considering-which is why I came to you first-" I stopped him, he was messing up his words and it was frustrating him "Take your time Honey" Jack started again "Do you want to have my baby?" I froze right there, when, he asked me that (A...baby?...is that what he...wants?) I was zoned out for about 10minutes. "Eilly?" said Jack looking at me seriously, I shook my head "Jack is this what you really want?" Jack bite his lip "Yes it is" I bulged my eyes for a minute "Can you give me time to think about it?" Jack nodded "Yeah take all the time you need" I turned from him and took three slow steps towards the stairs before running up them as fast I could. (why...what made him want to have one?...well I don't mind but pregnancy is scary shit)._


	73. Party Night!

CHAPTER 73: PARTY NIGHT!

TRAYVON'S P.O.V

 **I was in my room sitting on my bed holding my Asus windows 10 laptop. It was also dark outside so not much light was getting through the window, I tied the curtain into a knot so the street light can come through, my chain and face was visible in the video and so was my chain which had turned to a dark green color, it's been like this for a week now, I cleared my throat and spoke into the computer. "Voice Entry 1-5-9 It's been 1 week and 3 days since Tkilla had come and taken the others, Its been that long since Jack asked Eilly about a baby. Right after Jack told Eilly what he wanted, Eilly had ran upstairs and barged into my room looking extremely pink. I asked her what's wrong? and she said "Jack wants a baby" I congratulated her on making the decision then she says "But I haven't made the decision yet. How do I know that there isn't more evil out there waiting for us to put our guard down?" I thought on it and asked "your going to delay your pregnancy until then aren't you?" she nodded "He'll understand if I say no right?" "Of course it's Jack"." I ended the Voice Entry and saved it then I noticed I had room for one more Entry so I grabbed my ipod and left the room.**

 **I had grown to 5'11' my hair turned into a mini afro, I wore a red top with white jeans and all white Jordans. I had a different phone as well, I had an Samsung Galaxy 6 since the other one didn't catch my attention. while walking downstairs I saw Eilly in a blue dress with grey leggings, the dress had a white flower on the back of it, her hair was flat ironed and curled, she wore high heels to boost her to look 6'2' when she was really 5'10 and a half'. Jack came out the room wearing an all black tuxedo and some white shoes with it. Marcus and the others left way before us, Ruby was wearing a black dress that stopped right over her knees, I recognized the dress as Hana cutout mini dress. Eilly,Jack and Ruby saw me come down the stairs and laughed a bit, Jack was the first to speak "Tray, is you wearing that there?" I nodded and said proudly "Yup" Jack looked at Eilly who used her speed while dragging me back to my room and opened the closet to pull out my red and white tuxedo "Put this on and change your shoes" Eilly made sure she closed the door before leaving out.**

 **Jyubi materialized across the room wearing a all black mini skirt "Can I come like this?" I nodded "Sure now shoo" Jyubi walked through the walls. I quickly undressed myself, I grabbed the white jeans and slipped them on quickly while putting on some classic white patent leather shoes, it was red inside so I figured ,why not?. I grabbed the red shirt that went under my tuxedo and put it on while putting on some axe body spray. I grabbed the white tie next and slipped it on then finally put on the tuxedo. I slipped my screw ins in my ears while keeping my chain out front, I grabbed my keys and phone and finally left my room while making sure my recorder was in my pocket, and it was.**

 **Once getting downstairs Jack says "That's what I'm talking about" we high fived each other smiling like idiots, Eilly and Ruby checked me out, Ruby bite her lip then smiled saying "You look hot tonight Tray" I grinned but avoided eye contact with her, That was hard to do when her golden amber eyes look right through me. "Oh please I always look hot and you look good yourself" Ruby blushed a bit "Thanks, so do you have a date joining us there?" I shook my head "Nah, why do you?" she shook her head "Too bad for us huh?" "Yeah but we can go together if you want?" I shook my head "Eh not my style" Ruby growled playfully and says "Fine be by yourself" we all went into the driver way where my yellow and black Camaro rode up.**

 **Jack opened the backdoors for Eilly and Ruby, Eilly whispered something to Jack and he hoped in the back with her while Ruby rode in the front seat, I got inside and closed the doors while rolling the windows down, i pulled out the drive way while playing Rich Homie Quan:Black youngsta on the radio. Jack knew we had to sing it since it was two singers**

 **Tray and Jack: If you got a man you can leave his ass at the crib**  
 **Fuckin' with your baby momma I don't care how you feel**  
 **That pussy like a beat I'm the motherfuckin' cure**  
 ** _Speedin' down the motherfuckin' (?) with my nigga_**  
 **I beat it up, I beat it, beat it, beat it**  
 ** _Michael Jackson, I beat I beat it, beat it._**

 ** _Eilly and Ruby were laughing and soon we came right at the club called None bar. Jack tapped me, I pulled around the back and parked my Camaro and stopped the car while taking the keys out the ignition and getting out the car with the others._**

 ** _The Club had purple,red and blue lights flashing on the inside. you can hear the music playing from the outside. Jack grabbed Eilly's hand and headed inside, Ruby and I walked side by side in silence. Once inside the walls were mayching the lights, there was a bar here and not just that 350 people were here. I didn't see the others but i did spot Goten dancing with Bra, 15feet from Goten and Bra were Trunks and Pan dancing. The music was so loud you would literally have to shout just to talk. We made our way next to Jack and Eilly "This is what I'm talking about wooo!" said Jack walking to the bar for a drink, I went to go follow him. Of course the girls followed us around. I grabbed four cups of cocktails and gave it to them. It seems things were going to be fine from now on._**


	74. Jack's Confession

CHAPTER 74: JACK'S CONFESSION!

KATE'S P.O.V

 _I was standing with Tray,Jack and Ruby when I noticed Goten, Bra,Pan and Trunks dancing not to far off from us, but I decided to leave them be and enjoy what was right in front of me. I was about to take a sip out of my drink when Jack said he wanted to tell me something important, I shook my head in agreement "Alright where are we going to go talk then?" I asked eyeing him, Jack looked around then pointed to a door leading to the back of the club "How about there?" I shrugged and followed him to the back of the club._

 _Once outside of the club Jack closed the door so no one could interrupt us, We were standing in the alley and Jack walked off a few feet away from me. I was still holding my drink when he said "Two years ago I done something that is unforgiveable...Something that would make you hate me" I laughed a bit "Jack whatever you did, I won't hate you for it" Yes my words were sincere, I wouldn't hate him for something that happened in the past. Hell I Loved this boy, Jack started playing some beat that was slow and calming but, if you really listened to it, you could tells something was about to go down, He started sinking! (what the..) but before he sung there was a intro "Remember our anniversary night?" I nodded "Well...I cheated on you with Shupria-" I cut him off "What!" "let me finish" "Fine this better be good"._

 _Jack: I know your broken down by and by sadness, you feel I left you in a world that's full of madness, wished I could talk to you if only for a minute. Make you understand the reasons why I did it. I wanna tell you your all that ever mattered, want you to know for an eternity im shattered, I've tried so hard to work with your busy schedules and How much your with Trayvon, really makes me wonder. I never planned to leave you there alone, I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home. And all the times I sworn you would be okay with this, Now im nothing but a liar that's thrown in the fray, I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to, I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you...I'm sorry._

 _He was turned the beat off and looked towards me, I was so hurt to hear this, my heart felt as if someone had just smashed it into pieces with a hammer and a nail, tears slowly made their way up to my face (he...cheated on me...why what did I do to deserve this? I thought he loved me!) I was looking mad and sad at Jack "You ass hole! What did I do to deserve being cheated on?!, despite my schedule I told you I would be busy!" I felt as if all my strength had been sapped from me. "Baby I'm sorry" he tried to hold me but I refused to let him touch me "Two years Jack?! are you fucking kidding me!" Jack kept trying to hold me while saying "Let me-" he was still talking but I wasn't paying him any attention, I was looking in the night sky passed him, I'm sure there was something sparkling there not to long ago (what was that?) I couldn't see straight because I was still crying. I looked towards Jack who grabbed me quickly and ran away from the entrance "What are you-" He covered my mouth and was pointing towards the entrance "LOOK!" I followed his gaze to see this grey and black spider stepping out of purple ooze. This spider wasn't all spider, just the legs were. I looked around at the buildings to see it was the Visogaths._

 _I held my mouth open in surprise "Visogaths!" the Visogath soldier turned towards me and just stared for a moment before deciding to attack us, I broke free of Jack's grip and delivered a killing blow to it's back "Nice one" said Jack looking for more "..." I wasn't ready to talk to him but this wasn't the time to sulk, i had this eerie feeling to look up and when I did i saw a big ship that was the shape of a pentagon and more Visogaths were jumping out and landing down all over town. I contacted every last member "All units come in! All units come in! we are under attack by the Visogaths, they have soldiers all throughout town probably attacking citizens. spread out and kill as many Visogaths as you can!" I heard Tray's voice come in the radio 'Visogaths again?! alright, me and Ruby is heading your way' I laughed half heartedly "We're around back". i looked out the Alley to see the rest of Tut was shooting at Visogaths who shot back at them._

 _Tray and Ruby came bursting through the backdoor and killing the Visogath behind Jack "Thanks" said Jack watching as more entered the alley, Ruby and Jack ran in opposite directions fighting them off while Tray and I was doing about the same. "Why are they back!" said Tray throwing one into the wall "I don't know, things have been rough lately-wait do you think Team Viper had something to do with this?!" i said Killing one of them "No way, Team Viper won't sink this low to get help from another world!." Tray and i continued fighting for the next 45minutes, we both we're getting tired but we tried not to show it and that's when I got an idea "Tray, do you still remember that girl from The battle of Alabama?!" Tray was silent while thinking and says finally "Celia is dead" i shook my head while jumping over a light post and smashing another Visogath into the ground shouting "THE OTHER ONE FROM CHICAGO WHO INVADED THE FIRST TIME!" Tray stopped fighting just as this girl came out the air killing 5 Visogaths at once, One of the Visogaths held her from behind, The girl jumped as high as she can and fell in her back thus killing the Visogath. She had a dracu-beam in her hand and started shooting four of them at the Visogaths._

 _Once she stopped shooting she came over to us, her hair was moonlight blue, her eyes were midnight green, she was light skinned and thick too, the girl had overlarge breast that poked through her shirt print, She stood at 5'5' and she was wearing a brown jacket with brown jeans, she looked 17 now and says "Long time no see,Tray and Kate" that's when it clicked and I remembered who she was (The girl who was known for her stealth and killing was none other then) Tray smiled and says "Stella is that you?" Stella gave a friendly laugh towards Tray "Yes it is me" her voice was soft and deadly but right now just soft and giggliest a lot._

 _Ruby had saw the figure in the distance and ran over towards us saying "Hey I'm Ruby O'Leary and you are?" Stella raised an eye brow at Ruby "Stella Grace" Stella looked at the logo on Ruby's right arm and says "Is she one of yours?" i nodded "She's Ruby, Tray's girlfriend-" Tray started choking on air when i said that and says "She's just a friend" Stella laughed, I noticed we we're still under attack but not in the alley, just other parts. Tray was deep in thought on something then he says "I know how we can put an end to this rain of terror" The Visogath ship had more ships down here, i said quickly "How" "well there base is in space, and that's were the other ships are coming from right? If i can get there i'll be able to take them out in clock work" He caught his breath, I looked at him just when he said "I'll make sure to hitch a ride back" Ruby agreed with him saying "Sure, just come back to us" Tray looked to Stella who was sighing then says "I'm just getting you back Tray, go on and you better come back" Tray laughed saying "You can count on it" I grabbed his hand before he moved, Tray was looking at me kind of sad but was hoping it didn't show "Tray...your all I've got left...Just be careful for me...okay?" Tray didn't nod he said "Don't worry Eilly,i will. his sword appeared at his side and says "Tell the others to keep fighting" he powered up to the dark form and for some reason it was all grey with no trace of oozing power at all, his eyes were all black with no pupils and when he talked it was white inside. Tray smirked and says "This form is...new" And that's when i realized, he had obtained the full power of the Neutral Demon and with one might push off the ground he soared through the air like a bullet and finally a fading star as he disappeared out of view._

 _I looked over to Ruby who was watching the ships being destroyed one by one, Stella pulled out her com link it said 'This is Goten, the ships appear to be self-destructing, We killed mostly all the Visogaths in this area and we're heading to another one' I pushed the button on my com link saying "Ten four". Stella,Ruby and I decided to go finish helping the rest of the team._


	75. After Math

CHAPTER 75: AFTER MATH

KATE'S P.O.V

The once perfect streets we're stained with bodies of Visogaths, some of them we're still roaming around and a few had apparently went into hiding without any of us or even Stella knowing. Buildings had holes in them and most of the buildings seemed to have been completely destroyed in only 4hours. Most of the citizens were to scared to go outside of their homes since we didn't know where the enemy was, the locale park we all went to not to long ago was even destroyed, our Base had taken some intense damage to it but it was, mostly all the trees in our backyard had been done in.

I was in the living room with the rest of the team talking over what happened in the last 4 hours. But everyone was talking so much and so loud it made in impossible for me to talk, that's when Jack decided to calm them down "Everybody shut the fuck up!" they looked at Jack but didn't say anything further. I still wasn't going to talk to Jack, his words echoed in my head (I know your broken down by madness and by sadness) I looked at them once more "I want to thank all of you for your undivided attention, I also want to thank all of you for your help last night but tell me this, did any of you see Tray?" there was chatter among them Ruby was biting her lip while checking her phone for any texts she missed form him, which wasn't likely since she's been checking it every 15minutes.

Goten was the first to speak up "I haven't seen Tray since he routed around the back with you" there was a little boy next to Goten, with Goku's hair style, he wore a training gi similar to Goten's when he was 7 except his was blue with orange long sleeves. his eyes were blue like his mom Bra. and he wore a green scouter on the right side of his face.

I played with my hair a bit before saying "Goten who is that boy?" Goten looked down and says "Can't you see the resemblance...He's my son Goren and he's 9" Goren smiled shyly at me "Thanks for the help Goten, has anyone else seen him?" Trunks stood up introducing his son, He had Pan's hairstyle and eyes with a splash of lavender to it and he was 12 "This is Trinston and no we haven't seen Tray either" I nodded to Trunks "Alright thanks" there was the sound of something breaking coming from the front yard, We all rushed outside to see angry citizens smashing Tray's Camaro windows in shouting "Get out of here!" "We we're fine until you showed up!" "We don't want any!" "This is your fault!" I ran downstairs and chased them off while having his car Bumble bee be repaired "Your going to be okay Bumble Bee".


	76. Tray's Voice Entries Part VIII

CHAPTER 76: FOUND THE MISSING ENTRIES

TRAY'S JOURNAL ENTRIES PART VIII

VOICE ENTRY 143- beeping sounds* everywhere...their everywhere...

VOICE ENTRY 144- beeping sounds* run...he's...run

VOICE ENTRY 145-beeping sounds* all troops...attack...

VOICE ENTRY 146- beeping sounds* why...why do you have that power

VOICE ENTRY 147- beeping sounds* im sorry...but this is who I am

VOICE ENTRY 148- beeping sounds* everyone get down!

VOICE ENTRY 149- beeping sounds* fighting sounds* people dying...

VOICE ENTRY 150- beeping sounds* ...6...0...

VOICE ENTRY 151- audio* "run he's here!" "I told you not to attack us"

VOICE ENTRY 152- audio* "why...why do you have that power!" "I don't know...it chose me"

VOICE ENTRY 153- audio* "wait wait don't kill me!" "I'm sorry but this is who I am"

VOICE ENTRY 154- audio* "Grenade everybody get down!"

VOICE ENTRY 155- audio* "people dying...why...are.." "it's because of you that their dying"


	77. major problem

CHAPTER 77: MAJOR PROBLEM!

KATE'S P.O.V

I woke up at 10am the next day wondering where was Tray?. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I haven't noticed Jack enter my room "What is it?" I asked him with less anger in my voice "I know this isn't the time to tell you this but, you better get downstairs" "Alright, here I come" Jack left my room and I followed him downstairs to the living room. The flat screen television had been turned on and was focused on one channel 'channel 32 fox news'. I sat down and watched the news 'This just ends the unknown aliens that came to earth 28hours ago has been killing most of the citizens and apparently eating their bodies for food, The aliens requests nothing more then for The Ultimate Team members to turn themselves in and they won't do any further harm to the citizens. If they do not comply, they will continue to kill the citizens of Ansonia then move onto the next big area "Chicago IL" And if Tut still doesn't comply. They will hunt them down and kill them on spot. They want nothing more but for the world to be at peace and to do that, They must bring an end to Tut just as how the under world net was destroyed and all the teams. The aliens wants Tut to make their decision in three days and if not then they know what the deal is...Tut wherever you are...please just turn yourselves in, how many people have to die for you? this was fox news.'

I turned the television off and looked at every last one of them, Jack looked at me and so did Ruby, Stella and Marcus. Izzy walked up to me saying "What are we going to do cousin?" honestly I didn't know what we were going to do. I didn't know anything anymore. (This is bad,just let me think) Everyone waited silently for an answer "Here's the plan, we're not giving ourselves in. We will break off into 22groups of 10. But for those who choose to turn themselves in, just know you won't be looked down on.I need to know who's going and who's staying here". At first no one moved nor spoke then 10minutes later. The group of 22 soon been cut down to a size of 10.

I looked at the ten groups we had to work with and says "Go into the kitchens and pick up a bag of food, your free to clear out your rooms and take your things. Our cars has been target, we're going to spread out all over Ansonia." Izzy was watching me then says "Then what?" I sighed "We wait...Dismissed" the units moved by quick. In the first squad Goten,Bra,Trunks and Pan in it who was followed by a few others. Marcus and Izzy was in one group. Don't fell and Chris made up the other with more men. As time flew past the groups we're gone except my group. In my group was Jack,Stella,Ruby,Amoux,Jas, Cleo,Larry,Jake,Dexter and Myself.

I told Jack to grab my pack, I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed a heaven's dracu-beam. I checked the ammo for it '59' it was enough shots in it. I went to my dresser and pulled out some clothes while tossing it in another bag, I also grabbed a picture of us four and looked at it carefully 'It was summer and we stood by a tree, Tray was grinning while throwing up the peace sign with two fingers, he also wore a blue top with black jeans. I was next to him hugging Jack while smiling at him in my white blouse, Jack was holding me while looking straight ahead in his Gucci fit. And Lilly was holding a book, she wore a black blouse with grey leggings, she was looking towards Tray with a smile but also a look that said 'really' I smiled as tears streamed down my face once more, Lilly was gone now and Tray is missing. I put the picture in my bag as well and zipped it, I had the urge to go to his room but as soon as I turned around this grey recorder fell to the floor, I picked it up and realized it was Tray's, it had 1new memo on it but I ignored it and ran downstairs to the others.

I wiped my face, just in case Jack noticed I've been crying but lucky for me, he didn't, I looked at the others who was packed as well and waited for me , Ruby was deep in thought about something "Alright let's go..." I opened the door and walked out to the front gate. It was still sunny out, the others followed behind me as I started walking east.


	78. Where Is He!

CHAPTER 78: WHERE IS HE?

KATE'S P.O.V

This was bad, In only a few hours they managed to find 9 out of 10 groups, we we're still trying to take all of this information in. We were inside an abandoned house 3, away from our old base. The house was only a three bedroom with a medium sized kitchen,bathroom , living room and dining room. We we're watching fox news to get the latest updates 'It appears that earlier this morning around 11:15am, the Aliens has captured 9 groups of The Ultimate Team. The aliens has been pleased to tell us this their selves, The Aliens said ...Once we have the remaining members we will leave you earthlings at bay. If you ever find these members please do not hesitate to come to us, I'll have one of our men greet you ate subway thank you and have a good day...We've been having concerns from locale citizens saying What if they get these members and do not keep their end of the bargain and kills us anyways?...Others thi K they can trust these Aliens so they will be cooperating with them...Of tut members are watching this please put an end to this nightmare...late last night over 300citizens were slaughtered' I turned the television off.

Jack and Ruby were the first to turn to me "Alright as of right now we're going to divide into two groups of 5. Ruby,Jas,Cleo,Stella and I will be one while you guys are the other group-don't worry were not going to do it today, my guess is they went on the offensive and lost. That buys us enough time to get some rest and enough time for the boys to get 3,000kilometers away from here".

No one spoke, I'm guessing it was because we all would end up splitting up the next day but that was the least of my problems, I was still curious about Tray's where abouts, how was I going to be able to keep going with all of this, was he dead or alive?. If he was alive he'd come back right away. So where was he...where is my brother. Ruby snapped me out of my thoughts saying 'Your an Angel I'm, sure you must keep your faith in his well being" I agreed with Ruby saying "Your right and I do . So how are you holding up with all of this?" Ruby crossed her arms "I'm better then before he left " I nodded " Good, keep doing good" Ruby agreed and walked to Jas who was leaning her head on Amoux's shoulder.

Without thinking or saying I slipped out of the room and went to my room. Once inside I saw Jack, he pulled me on the bed saying "If this doesn't workout, I'll be torn. This might be the last time I can make love to you" I undressed us extremely fast and tossed him kn the bed and jumped ontop of his dick, he flipped us over and took control, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Jack started thrusting into me at a steady pace. I had this weird feeling to look to my left and when I did, I saw Tray standing by my dresser for just a moment, I moaned to Jack and said out "Tray?"


	79. The Last Of Us 2

CHAPTER 79: THE LAST OF US (REMASTERED)

KATE'S P.O.V

 **The next day was the worst day that has ever come upon us. I looked at the others and said "Alright this is the day the guys head out to their location. So hug your boyfriends now before they leave" Jack,Amoux,Jake,Larry and Dexter grabbed their bags and put them on, I watched as Jas went to kiss Amoux then Cleo went to go give Larry a hug and kiss as well, Jack gave me a hug, Ruby and Stella gave all the guys a hug since they didn't exactly date them.**

 **After the hugs we're over I made sure to give Jack a kiss, this kiss was more fierce and passionate then ever, I broke the kiss and watched them leave. Jas was extremely quiet for a few seconds and says "Everyone's gone now, I think we better do the same thing" then walked to the backyard. Stella was playing with Tray's old dracu-beam saying "It was years ago since I actually seen him use this thing, Kate, is he still you know...That way" I thought on it for a bit and says "Celina seemed to have been on his mind a lot since T.F.A ambushed us that day with the Visogaths and you were there Stella" she nodded and says "Tray, basically spared me back then and I am grateful for his decision" Cleo was looking down at the ground while picking lint off the couch.**

 **Ruby was looking at the mini grey recorder I held in my pocket and says "Is that his?" I pulled It out saying "Yeah it is" "Does it have a recording on it?" I looked at the beeping number 001 again "Yeah" Ruby tried to grab the recording out my hand but I quickly moved it away from her saying "Ruby, I'm not pushing that button" Ruby wanted to grab it again saying "It could help us out" "Yes I know or it could-" I heard Stella say "Or it could be his last words as to what happened to him"**

 **I put the recording back in my pocket securely "Yeah exactly what Stella said, I don't want to hear it, if it is his last words" "What if its all we got to go on Kate?" the voice came from behind me, I turned around to see it was Jas. "Then we won't go on it" Cleo must have gotten tired of our fussing and decided to say "If it's a sacrifice he did, we'll pull through it like we did the others and your sister.." I felt a tear trying to form in my eyes but I pushed the tear back down. "Fine, I will play it".**

 **I pulled the recording back out to see the beeping one again. Jas, Stella, Cleo and Ruby watched me as I pushed the button, at first there was silence and then his voice came through 'Journal Entry-' there was a loud buzzing sound and the recorder exited the file. "What the..." I clicked the recording again and waited, there was silence and it exited it again but this time before he said 'Journal Entry' We all sighed in disappointment.**

 **Is this what's become of The Ultimate Team? it isn't so Ultimate now...**

 **Why did all of this happen? Why did any of this happen?**

 **Find out in the Final chapter: The End All hope is lost...**


	80. The End

CHAPTER 80: ALL HOPE IS LOST...

 _KATE'S P.O.V_

 _The sky had grown darker in the past 6 hours. I was in the kitchen cooking with Cleo, we were making lasagna with fish and something to drink with it. Cleo had just placed the lasagna in the oven, she also decided to set the table early so I wouldn't have to do it. Cleo looked at the clock which said '8:49pm.' After I finished placing the fish in the skillet, I left a clone to make sure it wouldn't burn._

 _I exited the kitchen and went directly to the living room where the others were at. Ruby sat on one side of the couch while Stella sat next to her, on the other couch was Jas and Cleo sat in a chair so I remained standing. "Alright is there anything, you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously. Stella just shrugged while saying "I don't have anything, i want to talk to you about Kate" I glanced over to Cleo._

Cleo tucked her hair behind her ear, she pursed lips before speaking "Kate, I'm not sure if you heard about it or not, so I'll just tell you" my throat felt dry as if I haven't drank any water in nearly a week. My mouth started hurting shortly after the dryness passed. I covered my mouth and started walking backwards towards the kitchen, the sharp pain seemed to be cutting through my soft gums.

Cleo looked at me worried "Kate, are you alright?" I didn't respond, the only thing I could see was red. Once I exited the room I quickly ran in the bathroom and locked the door. I walked over to the mirror and slightly opened my mouth. I saw my fangs fully outstretched and my gums looked a bit swollen. "Why is this happening just now?" Well since I was a vampire, I knew I had to eat but my hunger was a tad bit different. You see in heaven all I had to do was drink some blood which held me for a week but on earth, I had to eat three citizens which held me for nearly a month. I kept looking in the mirror to see my usual grey eyes staring back at me, there was a swirl of scarlet red hidden within the grey of my eyes. The longer I stared at them, the longer I realized it was getting worse, my left eye was fully red, while my right eye remained grey. I closed my eyes "Just a little longer...I can hold out until then" I reopened them and my eyes were back to normal and my fangs were once again hidden.

I walked back to the group and Cleo continued "The other group has been captured already. They want us and Trayvon to turn ourselves in in a hour or they will kill us." I took a deep breath "Well we don't really have much of a choice but to turn ourselves in." Jas and Ruby disagreed with me but this wasn't just for us. It was for the citizens of the world. "We're going to do exactly what they want...And one day, if he is still alive, he can save us." Jas growled and says "It seems they've found us" Ruby jumped to her feet and says "What have us away?" I started thinking (My words exactly Ruby, how did they find us? was it me? No my power doesn't change if it does that. So how then..wait earlier when I made that clone, is that how they found us?.) Stella brought me back to reality saying "Are we giving up?" I bite my lip while examining Tray's recorder (I'll leave the rest to you) I cleared my throat "We are leaving out in a single formed line, do not try anything sneaky, you might cost the others their ?" They all said in unison "Yes ma'am!" I made Cleo go out first then Jas went , next was Ruby, fourth kne out the door was Stella it was my turn. While walking down the steps with our hands in the air, I saw citizens watching as Jas and Cleo climbed in the back of a squad car.

I saw little kids staring at us, most of the citizens we're glad we we're being arrested, especially of it meant all of this was finally over. Ruby and Stella climbed in the same squad car as the others. I was looking at the citizens and finally my eyes fell on this Carmel skinned girl with brown hair and black eyes, she wore a white dress and looked about 6years old. She sas crying, I stopped walking and bent down next to her saying "Hey, why are you crying?" The girl sniffled before talking "I-I don't w-want you to go..waaah. who's going to protect us? What will happen now that your gone? Please tell me you have a plan" I noticed her hair were in a pony tail. "Nothing's going to happen when we're gone. The world will still be the same. Your going to still be protected and I do have one plan" I said that last part really low so the girl could only hear it. She wiped her eyes a bit "What is it?" I liked my lips "Do yph remember my partner Trayvon Nimakaze?" she nodded "Y-Yes?" "He's been gone for a really long time and I'm sure he isn't aware of the situation but I'm sure he's going to come back, and all I need for you to do is believe. Some may give up hope and will tell you he's dead" a tear formed in my eye and I quickly wiped it away "No matter what they say , all you have to do is believe and when be comes back...it will be up to you to show him the way" I placed my hand on her chest while my hand glew for a few seconds "I'm sure you'll understand." I leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. The girl eyes widen and held onto her chest saying "I understand..." I smiled before getting up and walked towards the squad car , they closed the doors and started driving away.

I remembered I still had Tray's recorder, I saw the same number one beeping and with that I pushed the play button, there was static for a few seconds and finally his voice came through clearly and strong.

'Journal Entry 1-6-0...today was a pretty good day, I was still thinking about the things that's happened to us but my mom has always told me to never dwell on the past and I'm going to do just that. I know everyone's wondering why was the ultimate team forged, if all they do each war and missions KS have deaths!. We'll if that's the question then I'm happy to answer it...I trained and pushed myself past my limits and have become stronger. But what's the point in getting so strong? Normally I would say to protect those dear to me when really. It's to help deal with all the grief and misery, No matter how strong I became and how fast I was, the question still bothered me and that's when it hit me. Back when j fought Civic, I realized it doesn't matter strong I become and improve my tactics and push my team past their limits, No one could truly ever accomplish in being the Ultimate creation, it doesn't matter what your destiny is, There is no such things as perfect and we won't be around forever to protect this place. So I pass the torch down to the next generation and maybe if they can't do it, I'll help out but not to prove what power is. But the greatest weakness, you can't be perfect and try to save everyone. When you save one life, your just unable to save another. My name is Trayvon Nimakaze and this was Journal Entry 160.' The recorder stopped playing, Ruby was on the bridge of crying after hearing the recording. I agreed with Tray, he was right. The squad car swerved a few times before continuing straight. This was the reason, we forged it and this was it's history. I laughed sadly while looking at the others and says "This is our History, we're done now".


End file.
